Hearing
by Cimari
Summary: Blaine ha sido Sordo toda su vida y nunca ha estado interesado en salir con una persona oyente, pero Kurt es diferente. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Adiwriting.
1. Escuchando

**Hearing**

**Por Adiwriting**

Summary: Blaine ha sido Sordo toda su vida y nunca ha estado interesado en salir con una persona oyente, pero Kurt es diferente.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Notas iniciales:

Respetando lo máximo posible el texto original hay cuestiones de formato que debo aclarar antes como por ejemplo como se desarrollan los diálogos. Mucha de la comunicación se desarrolla por medio de lenguaje de señas y en esos casos está en mayúsculas, sé que no se debe emplear pero por respecto al texto original además por comodidad ya que se cambia de forma de comunicación constantemente.

* * *

Blaine acaba de salir del baño y en el estrecho pasillo de su cafetería favorita cuando se encuentra inexplicablemente tirado en el suelo. Él mira hacia arriba para encontrar un empleado moviendo una mopa al costado frenéticamente mientras se disculpa. El chico está hablando demasiado rápido para Blaine para leer sus labios, pero él puede entender el uso reiterado de la palabra 'lo siento'.

Él logra ponerse de pie y limpiarse sus pantalones moviendo su mano restándole importancia. Es claro que fue un accidente y Blaine está bien.

OK, él hace la seña con su mano cuando el chico continua disculpándose.

"Tú - - siento estúpido - - jefe - -", Blaine puede apenas entender lo que él está diciéndole. Él ha estado fuera de práctica. Él no ha tenido que leer los labios de nadie regularmente desde la transferencia a Dalton en segundo año. Incluso cuando su padre se niega al lenguaje de señas, su madre siempre está ahí para traducir para ellos en las vacaciones.

Blaine levanta sus manos para detener las disculpas del chico y una vez que el chico para de mover sus brazos alrededor de él, que se da cuenta de cuan atractivo el chico es.

No, chico no es realmente la adecuada palabra para él, es más un hombre. Sí, definitivamente un hombre, Blaine piensa para sí mismo. Nadie en secundaria es así de ardiente, que desafía las reglas de la pubertad.

ESTOY OK. ESTOY BIEN, el indica con una sonrisa cuando el chico continua luciendo preocupado. Él espera que el mensaje le llegue. Él no interactúa con muchas personas oyentes. Usualmente uno de sus amigos que puede hablar lo haría por él, pero sus amigos están lejos en los asientos del fondo y él no irá a llamarlos sólo por esto.

"Oh - - Sordo - - Perdón", él dice y Blaine está a punto de escribirlo en la larga lista de gente oyente ignorante cuando algo sorprendente sucede.

El hombre empieza a hablarle con señas.

LO SIENTO. NO TE OBSERVÉ.

Blaine se ríe por un momento mientras el chico lo mira confundido.

VI, le señala cuidadosamente además con el movimiento con su boca para que él entienda la palabra. TÚ DIJISTE OBSERVAR. VER.

VI, el chico señala de nuevo, ruborizándose ligeramente. PERDÓN.

¿TÚ SABES ASL*?, Blaine le pregunta.

ESTOY TOMANDO AHORA ASL UNO, él indica con una sonrisa, mucho más calmado ahora que sabe que Blaine no está enojado con él.

¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE? Blaine pregunta, inseguro de esta repentina explosión de socialización. Él usualmente es el primero en evitar conversaciones con personas oyentes, incluso con los que saben ASL. Él ha aprendido su lección hace mucho tiempo atrás, las únicas personas que van siempre a entenderlo y respetarlo son su amigos de la Comunidad Sorda.

Pero hay algo en la mirada cálida en los ojos de este hombre que lo mantienen en ese lugar y deseando comunicarse.

K-U-R-T, él deletrea lentamente pero por suerte con precisión. ¿EL TUYO?

B-L-A-I-N-E, él deletrea mientras los ojos de Kurt se agrandan y un atractivo rubor cubre sus mejillas.

LENTO POR FAVOR, Kurt indica tímidamente. SOY NUEVO, ¿RECUERDAS?

B-L-A-I-N-E, él deletrea con cuidado asegurándose que Kurt entienda cada letra.

Él no está seguro por qué es tan importante. Él siempre se ha burlado de la gente Sorda que a propósito hace las señas más lento para los estudiantes oyentes de ASL que inevitablemente aparecen en los eventos para Sordos por cualquier proyecto que estén trabajando para sus clases. Ellos no deberían tener que bajar la velocidad para ser entendidos, ellos deberían ser libres de hablar su lenguaje con comodidad y bajo sus propios estándares.

Esto se siente diferente. Kurt se siente diferente.

Kurt está concentrándose duro en cada letra y la forma que su lengua asoma entre sus dientes mientras se enfoca es increíblemente ardiente.

"¿Blaine?" dice Kurt y Blaine afortunadamente lee sus labios suficiente para saber que él entendió. "Blaine, sí. ¡Genial!"

MI NOMBRE EN SEÑAS ES BLAINE, le dice haciendo una 'B' con su mano llevándola a su cabeza alejando hacia arriba la mano haciendo la seña para 'sueño'.

BLAINE, Kurt imita con una sonrisa. ¿POR QUÉ?

ES COMO SUEÑO, él explica.

¿SUEÑO? ¿CUÁL SIGNO ES ESE? ¿SUEÑO?

S-O-Ñ-A-D-O-R, él deletrea sorprendido por no haber rodado los ojos por lo nuevo que es Kurt realmente al hacer señas. Él está ansioso por enseñarle a Kurt. Él quiere que él entienda.

¿TÚ ERES UN SOÑADOR?, Kurt pregunta y si Blaine no supiera mejor, él podría jurar que él está coqueteando con él.

MIS AMIGOS PIENSAN ESO, le responde.

BLAINE, Kurt repite de nuevo, probando. Blaine siente un giro en su estómago, lo cual es ridículo. Todo lo que Kurt está diciendo es su nombre, no es como que signifique algo especial.

ME GUSTA, Kurt dice con un guiño.

Blaine es definitivamente un caso perdido ahora. Se está enamorando de este hombre embarazosamente rápido y él si siquiera sabe si es gay. No importa si es gay o no porque Kurt es oyente. Blaine no sale con oyentes, la mayoría de los chicos en Dalton no lo hacen.

GRACIAS, él le responde tímido tratando de no hacer obvio que se está sonrojando, pero fracasa.

"Bueno yo um…" Kurt se sonroja, claramente no sabiendo cómo manejar la situación y Blaine está incómodo porque no está permitiendo pasar a Kurt por alguna razón. Él no quiere decir adiós.

Kurt levanta la mopa que había estado llevando al baño. "Trabajo", dice.

CIERTO. TRABAJO. UN GUSTO HABERTE CONOCIDO, le dice y se mueve fuera del camino. Él podría preguntar por el número de Kurt. Podría decir algo al menos pero él no sabe cómo. Nunca ha conseguido un chico antes. Las únicas veces que ha tenido citas, él siempre ha sido al que le preguntan.

UN GUSTO HABERTE CONOCIDO, Kurt dice con una pequeña sonrisa que sólo se trata de la cosa más adorable del mundo. Es tan adorable que incluso cuando Blaine hace el camino de vuelta a su mesa, lo hace hacia atrás todo el tiempo para no perder a Kurt de vista.

¿QUÉ?, Jeff y Sebastian lo miran raro cuando está de vuelta en la mesa.

NADA, les dice, pero por el resto del tiempo que están ahí, Blaine no puede dejar de mirar por sobre el hombro de Sebastian al mostrador donde Kurt está haciendo café a los clientes.

Blaine nunca ha visto a Kurt aquí antes así que debe ser un nuevo empleado. Tiene la esperanza que se quede más tiempo a diferencia de los otros empleados que parecen rotar entrando y saliendo cada semana. No puede explicarlo, ciertamente nunca ha estado interesado en conocer alguien que escucha, pero se siente atraído por Kurt.

* * *

La autora de la historia es Licenciada en educación diferencial con mención en educación para Sordos, así que sabe mucho de la cultura de la comunidad y de ahí el detalle que se escriba Sordo con mayúscula inicial. En el idioma español no se hace la distinción pero por una cuestión de orgullo en inglés se escribe así, lo digo para que no les parezca tan extraño.

*ASL (American Sign Language) es el lenguaje de señas americano. Por lo que estuve leyendo para entender mejor, cada país tiene su propio lenguaje de señas y hay códigos internacionales comunes.

*Mopa o fregona, trapero. Por si acaso no la conocen con ese nombre.

En lo personal adoro la historia, tiene capítulos bastante en el futuro para Klaine además de involucrar muchos problemas entre gente sorda y oyente.

Como suele pasar con los fics en Tumblr muchos son universos (Verse) y los capítulos no son correlativos en el tiempo además que no tienen muchas veces capítulo final como en este caso, es decir sigue en publicación.

Ya que se viene el receso más largo (y último) de Glee la idea es contribuir a que no muera el fandom y como no tengo veta literaria lo mejor que puedo hacer es traducir alguno que otro fic que leo por ahí.

Eso, ya dejo de molestar. Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica es totalmente bien recibida.

Por cierto, links de la autora y del gesto como se hace el nombre de Blaine en mi perfil.

**Postdata:**

Gracias al mensaje de Rose Castle va esta nota.

A raíz que alguien que leyó el primer capítulo y no entendió la dinámica comunicacional trataré de poner en contexto la historia.

Es complicado explicarle a una persona como es el lenguaje de señas, considerando que no lo conozco como la autora que hace poco sacó su licencia como intérprete. Como alguien que tuvo un par de clases hace millones de años y que ve al intérprete en el rincón del noticiario de vez en cuando, no tuve problemas en seguir la historia así que no pensé que fuera a haber inconvenientes en seguir la trama. Teniendo esto en cuenta, el lenguaje de señas es un lenguaje como cualquier otro con sus propias normas gramaticales y la diferencia evidente es que toda comunicación se hace con el movimiento de las manos, se involucra otras partes del cuerpo (cabeza y tronco) como contexto a lo que se está diciendo pero principalmente el medio de comunicación son las manos.

Muchas señas están basadas en el significado mismo de lo que se quiere decir, como por ejemplo los verbos. Así que como ventaja tiene este lenguaje que independiente del país, las personas Sordas se podrán comunicar más fácilmente que personas que pueden oír.

Lo primero a aprender es el abecedario como en cualquier idioma, pero luego cada palabra e incluso frases tienen un gesto o seña asignado. Los nombres propios se deletrean, o como en el caso de Kurt que está aprendiendo y no sabe todas las señas, cuando quiere comunicar algo y no sabe la seña en particular tiene que deletrear la palabra.

Espero que se entienda un poco más, siempre pueden preguntarme o como yo, le preguntan a Google xD.


	2. Hurgando

**Fumbling**

Summary: Blaine no puede parar de pensar en el chico oyente que conoció en la cafetería…

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mio son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Blaine no está seguro cómo se encontró a sí mismo en la cafetería treinta minutos antes de la hora que los chicos le pidieron que estuviera ahí. Son apenas las tres y mientras que él siempre ha sido puntual, él raramente llega tan temprano. Se dice a sí mismo que no tiene nada que ver con el lindo chico oyente que usó sus manos torpemente haciéndose camino en una conversación en ASL con él la semana pasada. Él ha tenido tiempo para pensar en eso un poco más, de imaginarse esos ojos azules y esos pantalones-tan-apretados-fuera-del reglamento-de la empresa y honestamente, ¿qué podría hacer él con un novio oyente?. Ellos no tendrían de que hablar y al final del día, Blaine quiere construir una relación basada en la amistad, no en el sexo.

Si fuera sexo lo que Blaine está buscando, Jeff ha estado tratando de emparejarlo con su amigo integrado Eli hace meses. Él no tiene que recurrir a salir con el primer oyente que puede hacer su nombre en señas correctamente sin tener que intentarlo varias veces.

Aun así, Blaine está treinta minutos antes y podría tomar un poco de cafeína sin tener que esperar por Jeff o Sebastian a que lleguen. Kurt está trabajando en el mostrador y sería raro para Blaine estar sentado aquí y no pedir café. No es que estuviera evitando activamente a Kurt o algo así. Incluso si el chico no conociera suficientes señas, él sabe más que Katy, quien nunca ha tomado correctamente su orden incluso cuando él la escribe en su teléfono para que ella la lea. Si es algo, es sentido común para Blaine ir ahí y hablar con él.

BLAINE, Kurt dice luciendo agradablemente sorprendido y él puede sentir su corazón inflarse con el hecho de Kurt recordara su nombre en señas. Es sólo una cosa tonta para estar emocionado, pero no puede evitarlo.

HOLA, le dice tratando de parecer casual y está seguro de su éxito. Está bastante seguro que las clases de actuación de Cooper que recibió cuando era niño, se quedaron con él lo suficiente para dominar el arte de la sutileza.

TÚ QUIERES…, Kurt se pausa y mira a la distancia como si tratara de recordar algo. ¿CAFÉ? ¿C-A-F-É?

¿ACASO ME ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO LA SEÑA PARA CAFÉ?, Blaine se burla con una sonrisa que espera que no sea demasiada coqueta porque no quiere dar una mala impresión. No es como que alguien como Kurt alguna vez fuera a salir con él tampoco, él todavía está en secundaria y a dos meses de la graduación o no es que eso lo haga todavía un bebé.

Kurt se sonroja y el modo que el muerde su labio inferior nerviosamente manda una sensación cálida a la parte baja de su vientre y una sensación complemente diferente, que él va a ignorar, directo a su entrepierna.

SOY SORDO, ¿RECUERDAS? YA SÉ LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS.

Kurt ondea su mano, pero se está riendo así que es una buena señal. Significa que tiene un sano sentido del humor y Blaine busca eso en la gente con la que sale.

La gente Sorda con la que él sale, se aclara así mismo, aunque a este punto no está seguro por qué sigue molestándose en pretender que no le gusta Kurt.

P-A-T-Á-N, Kurt deletrea.

PATÁN, Blaine hace la seña para él y Kurt la repite lentamente unas cuentas veces antes de sonreír.

¿ME ESTABAS PREGUNTADO ANTES SI QUERÍA CAFÉ?, Blaine le dijo mientras una joven pareja llegó a la línea detrás de él y sabe que el tiempo de conversar se ha acabado. Kurt tiene que volver al trabajo y Blaine no puede detener la línea.

SÍ.

CAFÉ FILTRADO MEDIANO*, él hace las señas y luego lo deletrea cuando Kurt le pide que lo repita. Blaine está impresionado que sólo tuvo que deletrearlo una vez para que Kurt le entendiera.

TU DELETREADO ES CADA VEZ MEJOR.

DELETREADO, TERRIBLE, Kurt dice mientras hace una adorable cara disgustada y trata de juntar el cambio de Blaine.

Blaine está a punto de preguntarle a Kurt si necesita a alguien para practicar cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro y cuando se gira la chica de la pareja está moviendo su mano diciendo algo sobre 'moverse'. Él no necesita escuchar para saber que ha estado deteniendo la línea por mucho tiempo.

PERDÓN, dice tomando su cambio y moviéndose al otro extremo del mostrador para esperar su orden de café.

Katy le pasa su orden de café, el correcto gracias a Dios, y Blaine puede ver que a Kurt se le empezó a formar una línea así que hace su camino a una mesa y piensa que puede terminar algo de lectura antes que sus amigos aparezcan. Kurt no necesita ser molestado por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente vez que los chicos planean encontrarse por café, Blaine accidentalmente aparece antes. Entonces de nuevo la vez siguiente a esa. Y otra vez. Hasta que se hace un hábito caminar por esas puertas y de inmediato ver si Kurt está trabajando, lo cual él está. Él siempre está en estos días.

¿A DÓNDE VAS A LA ESCUELA?, Blaine le pregunta apoyado en el mostrador y mira a Kurt haciendo su orden de café. Sorprendentemente es un día lento.

UNIVERSIDAD COMUNITARIA, Kurt responde pero hay una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro que siempre significa que quiere hacer más señas así que Blaine sólo espera por él a que piense cómo comunicar lo que quiere decir.

¿M-U-D-A-R-S-E?, Kurt deletrea y una vez que Blaine le enseña la seña para mudarse, Kurt asiente y se emociona como si estuviera a punto de contarle la mejor parte de un chisme.

ME MUDO A NUEVA YORK EN AGOSTO. ENTRÉ A LA ESCUELA N-Y-A-D-A. ¡ESTUDIARÉ DRAMA!, Él hizo las señas tan emocionado que Blaine no le advirtió de sus falencias al ejecutarlas porque su entusiasmo era tan malditamente contagioso.

WOW, Blaine le respondió, dejando que se hunda en él que Kurt va a mudarse a Nueva York también al final del verano. Mientras que él había estado hablando a sí mismo de no pedirle a Kurt salir porque no quería quedar apegado a nadie tan cerca de la graduación, ya no tenía más excusas.

FELICITACIONES, Blaine continúo mientras Kurt le alcanzaba su café. ME MUDO TAMBIÉN A NUEVA YORK. FUI ACEPTADO EN N-Y-U.

¿EN SERIO?, él respondió, su cara iluminándose en una manera que Blaine ama. Se pregunta cómo sería salir con Kurt, poder ser el que lo hiciera reír así todo el tiempo. QUIERO SEXO EN NUEVA YORK.

Blaine quedó tan impactado y tomado por sorpresa que se ahogó con su café y tuvo que aferrarse al mostrador mientras tosía fuertemente. Kurt se apresuró a su lado y golpear su espalda, dándole una preocupada pero completa inocente mirada como si no acabara de implicar que anda en busca de sexo.

¿ESTÁS BIEN?

¿TÚ QUIERES SEXO EN NUEVA YORK?, Blaine indicó de nuevo, rezando para que ninguno de sus amigos eligiera ese exacto momento para pasar por las puertas. Ellos nunca le dejarían olvidarlo en su vida.

¿SÍ?, respondió como si Blaine fuera loco por encontrar eso tan sorprendente. No es que él nunca pensó en Kurt como un ser sexual, él pensó de él de esa forma muchas, muchas veces cada vez que él puede conseguir las duchas para él mismo, pero no le gusta que Kurt sea del tipo que habla sobre el tema tan abiertamente.

YO SÓLO ESTOY SORPRENDIDO QUE ME DIJERAS ESO. NO LO ESTABA ESPERANDO, Blaine explicó tratando de compensar la cantidad de vergüenza que causó. Kurt debe pensar ahora que es completamente ingenuo. Si él no pensaba que Blaine fuera un niño, ciertamente lo hará ahora.

¿QUIERO SEXO EN NUEVA YORK? SÍ, ¿POR QUÉ Q-U-E-R-Í-A IR A LA ESCUELA ALLÍ, SI NO FUERA PARA APRENDER SOBRE SEXO?

Es en medio del adorable atento de Kurt de hacer señas de una larga oración que las cosas empezaron a hacer click en la mente de Blaine y se dio cuenta que ellos probablemente tienen cierto mal entendido en el camino. Él empezó a reírse.

¿SEXO?, él dijo esperando por Kurt asentir antes de deletrear. ¿S-E-X-O?

¿QUÉ? ¡NO!, Kurt señaló mirando alrededor de la tienda frenéticamente y volviéndose rojo remolacha*.

TÚ DIJISTE S-E-X-O, él explicó, sin poder dejar de reír. TÚ DIJISTE QUE TÚ QUERÍAS SEXO EN NUEVA YORK.

¡NO!, Kurt lucía horrorizado y él no pudo evitar encontrar todo el asunto adorable. T-R-A-B-A-J-O.

TRABAJO, Blaine corrigió y le mostró la forma adecuada de hacer la seña y mientras varias semanas atrás se habría molestado, honestamente, es un error fácil de cometer para alguien quien no sabe nada mejor.

ESTÁ BIEN. ES ADORABLE, él señala cuando la cara de Kurt no muestra señal de volver a su color normal.

NO ADORABLE. YO TRATO DE I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-R-T-E, Kurt dice.

Blaine entendió de inmediato lo que deletreo Kurt pero está seguro de que ha entendido mal algo a lo largo de la línea. Por mucho que Blaine esté reacio a salir con un chico oyente, está seguro que Kurt no tiene ningún interés en salir con alguien Sordo.

¿IMPRESIONARME? ¿POR QUÉ?, pregunta conteniendo la respiración por la respuesta.

ERES LINDO.

El corazón de Blaine de detuvo y está por preguntarle a Kurt su número cuando de pronto una mano lo golpea en la espalda y lo pone en una llave de cabeza. Jeff está luchando con él y Sebastian 'amablemente' interviene para hablar con Kurt ya que es el único de ellos que es vocal. Le está pidiendo dos cafés más, completamente ajeno a lo que está interrumpiendo. Es un hábito de sus amigos, no podrían haber sabido pero aun así Blaine quiere asesinarlos.

Y una vez que Kurt hizo los cafés de Jeff y Sebastian, Blaine ya no tiene más una excusa para estar en el mostrador. Caminó alejándose lentamente, mirando a Kurt todo el tiempo. Él está sonriendo, pero Blaine puede ver la mirada de decepción en su rostro.

¿TE VEO LUEGO? Blaine hace las señas con pesar.

YO SIEMPRE ESTOY AQUÍ.

Quizás la próxima vez de Blaine aquí pueda finalmente lograr darle a Kurt su número. En todo caso, Kurt lo necesitará para que pueda practicar ASL con él. La última cosa que Blaine quiere para Kurt es que haga un error embarazoso como trabajo/sexo otra vez y accidentalmente se proponga a sí mismo a la persona equivocada. Proporcionar algunas clases es la cosa amigable por hacer, ¿cierto?. Y si sus clases resultan en algo más, bueno, Blaine podría estar dispuesto a cambiar de postura sobre los chicos oyentes. Después de todo, no hay nada de malo con una amigable conexión entre tutor y alumno.

* * *

*remolacha, beterrada, betarraga, beterraga, betabel.

Café filtrado mediano: El famoso Medium Drip que toma Blaine. Como amante del café (lo dice la persona que escribió la mitad del capítulo comiendo galletas de cappuccino y gracias a la querida internet) comentaré que el Drip es el café hecho en cafetera regular de esas que son fáciles de conseguir que usa el sistema de goteo y el café molido se pone en filtros. Según la velocidad del paso del agua, el tostado y fineza del molido del grano darán la intensidad del sabor. Un caso similar es el espresso pero éste se hace con una cafetera especial (esas caras) que mete el agua a presión en el café obteniendo cortos de café intensos por ello que se toman tazas tan pequeñas. Así que Blaine toma café simple, sin leche ni nada agregado por el barista y la medida de su café es mediano, ahí tienen lo que es el Medium Drip.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follow y favoritos.

Que tengan un buen día y nos leemos!


	3. Desafiando

**Defying**

Summary: Blaine sabe que sus amigos no estarían felices acerca de él saliendo con una persona oyente, pero no pensó que ellos estarían tan enojados.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Un mes después de su primer encuentro y al menos quince tazas de café después, Kurt finalmente lo invitó a salir con una adorable nota en su taza de café, escrita con un lápiz rojo: ¿_Puedes enseñarme la seña de 'flechazo'* y 'cita', así puedo preguntarte apropiadamente?-Kurt. _Blaine aún tiene el vaso de café escondido en el fondo de su closet donde ninguno de sus amigos puedan encontrarlo y puedan molestarlo por ello. Él dijo 'sí' antes de incluso pensar sobre las implicaciones de salir con un chico oyente. Una vez que lo hace, ya no le importa.

Kurt es diferente. No puede decir cómo él sabe, pero Blaine puede darse cuenta. Además, si es serio sobre ir a NYU en otoño, necesita acostumbrarse al mundo real nuevamente. ¿Qué mejor manera para reencontrarse con el mundo oyente que con un chico increíblemente atractivo con los más fascinantes ojos azules jamás vistos por Blaine? Kurt está al menos consciente de las bases de la cultura Sorda y ha estado trabajando extra duro aprendiendo lenguaje de señas sólo por Blaine. Puede darse cuenta porque la clase de Kurt está aún aprendiendo como hacer las señas de los colores y Kurt ya está dominando verbos direccionales* y ha estado preguntándole acerca clasificadores*.

Es por eso que Blaine está tan a la defensiva cuando Sebastian viene a su cuarto el viernes por la noche y empieza a discutir con él acerca de Kurt.

TÚ SIEMPRE DIJISTE ODIAR A LA GENTE QUE ESCUCHA. TÚ DIJISTE QUE NUNCA SALDRÍAS CON UNO, Sebastian señaló, sus manos haciendo cada seña fuerte y enojada.

LO SÉ, ¿OKAY?, dice distraídamente.

No quiere lidiar con esto ahora. Se supone que debe estar centrado en su cita y preocupado por la ansiedad por esta noche. Debería estar debatiendo los méritos de besar un chico en la primera cita y la posibilidad de parecer que él es demasiado fácil es suficiente para evitar averiguar si los labios de Kurt son tan suaves como se ven. Se supone que debería estar probándose un centenar de atuendos hasta que sus amigos finalmente lo empujen por la puerta, asegurándole que luce genial no importando que vista. No se supone que esté peleando con ellos.

Sólo desea que ellos estén felices por él. Jeff ha estado mandándole mensajes acerca de cada chico soltero gay Sordo que conoce, incluyendo uno que vive en Connecticut, asumiendo que Blaine está solitario. Nick no lo ha mirado desde que compartió la noticia. Sebastian, de todas las personas, no debería haberle importado… aun así aquí está. Tratando de pararlo de ir, gritándole.

No lo puede soportar. Tiene una cita que para la cual debería estar preparándose. Una que ha estado entusiasmado toda la semana. Kurt ha pasado por el problema de encontrar un cine que esté dando una película con subtítulos un par de pueblos de distancia y ha prometido llevarlo a cenar también.

Blaine está debatiendo si debería usar una pajarita* o no. No quiere parecer que está tratando demasiado duro, pero quiere verse lindo. Mientras que él nunca ha visto a Kurt fuera de la polera polo estándar del café, puede darse cuenta por la cantidad de accesorios que Kurt tiene un fuerte sentido de la moda. Blaine quiere impresionarlo.

¡HOLA! Sebastian mueve su mano frente a su rostro enojado para llamar su atención. NO ENTIENDO ESTO.

KURT ES DIFERENTE, él afirma.

No sabe de qué otra forma explicarle a Sebastian. Sabe que él prácticamente maldice de toda la gente oyente desde la transferencia a Dalton. Él antes ha tenido una horrible experiencia de integración, lo que ha llevado a bastantes desagradables comentarios sobre personas oyentes…Entiende que sus amigos estén confundidos sobre este repentino cambio de opinión, pero ellos no conocen a Kurt. No lo conocen más allá del chico de la cafetería con el que Blaine siempre está hablando. Ellos no han intentado conocerlo. Kurt no es sólo un chico oyente…es Kurt.

¿QUÉ FUE ESO? Sebastian pregunta, luciendo más enojado aún en el momento.

¿QUÉ? Se sonroja, a pesar que sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere Sebastian y prefiere no tener que explicarlo.

¿LE DISTE A ÉL UN NOMBRE EN SEÑAS? Sebastian quiere saber.

NO LE DI UN NOMBRE EN SEÑAS. YO SÓLO…ESTABA PENSANDO QUE QUIZÁS DEBERÍA. SUS OJOS SON REALMENTE LLAMATIVOS ASÍ QUE PENSÉ QUE SI LE DOY UNA SEÑA, YO SÓLO HARÍA LA SEÑA PARA OJOS CON UNA 'K'…

¡NO! ¡NO! Sebastian le interrumpe, disparando sus brazos en disgusto. ¿SABES QUÉ? ESTOY HARTO.

Se gira para salir de la habitación pero Blaine toma su brazo antes que pueda salir por la puerta.

¿EN SERIO? Pregunta herido. Nunca pensó que sus amigos estarían entusiasmados sobre esto, pero nunca pensó que los perdería por esto. No tiene nada que ver con ellos. ¿No se supone que deberían apoyarlo y quererlo sin importar qué?¿No es eso para qué están los amigos?

NO. ANDA A TU CITA. PASA EL RATO CON TODAS ESAS TONTAS FOCAS OYENTES Y DIME CÓMO TE FUNCIONA.

No puede realmente culpar a Sebastian por su arrebato verbal porque está seguro que ha dicho cosas peores él mismo, pero sigue pensando que está siendo un poco ridículo.

ESTÁS SIENDO DRAMÁTICO, señala.

¿ESTOY SIENDO DRAMÁTICO? Sebastian dice con una amarga risa. DIJISTE QUE NUNCA SALDRÍAS CON UN CHICO OYENTE Y AQUÍ ESTÁS. ESTÁS AQUÍ VISTIÉNDOTE DE LA MEJOR MANERA POR ÉL, TRATANDO DE HACERTE ACEPTABLE Y PERFECTO COMO UNA MANERA DE MERECERLO. COMO SI NO FUERAS PERFECTO YA. COMO SI DEBERÍAS CAMBIAR POR ÉL O ALGO…

NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE CAMBIAR… Blaine trata de interrumpir, pero está en un arrebato que no puede ser detenido.

¡ES ASQUEROSO! ES PATÉTICO. ¿NO TIENES ORGULLO SORDO?

TENGO MUCHO ORGULLO SORDO, Blaine finalmente dispara.

Es muy raro que pierda su temperamento, pero no puede sentarse allí y escuchar a Sebastian actuar como si fuera superior a él. Blaine no es el que vocaliza y habla con personas oyentes todo el tiempo. No es el que tiene a su padre llamando a la escuela tratando de forzar a todos los estudiantes tomar terapia de discurso para prepararlos mejor para el 'mundo real'. Si hay alguien que mira en menos la cultura Sorda, es Sebastian, no él. No más que Kurt.

ENTONCES PRUÉBALO. NO TE TIRES TU MISMO A ESTA HERRAMIENTA OYENTE QUE APENAS PUEDE HACER SEÑAS, Sebastian dice.

LO DICE EL CHICO QUE VOCALIZA TODO EL TIEMPO A PERSONAS OYENTES. EL CHICO QUE _AMA _HABLARLE A LA GENTE OYENTE, contrarresta cruzando sus brazos y esperando si Sebastian se atreve a desafiarlo.

NO DUERMO CON ELLOS. TENGO ESTÁNDARES, Sebastian respondió, saliendo enojado.

Blaine trata de traerlo de vuelta a la conversación, incluso llega a hacer parpadear las luces del pasillo para que no alegue ignorancia, pero Sebastian sigue caminando.

¿QUÉ PENSABAS QUE IBA PASAR? Nick vino y le hablo por primera vez en la semana cuando Blaine no se detuvo en encender y apagar las luces, esperando en vano que Sebastian venga de vuelta y al menos tratar de resolver las cosas. No quiere ir a su cita con esta gran nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza.

NO ESTO, Blaine admitió desplomándose contra la pared en derrota.

ESTÁS DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A TUS AMIGOS Y A TU CULTURA, ¿TODO POR QUÉ? ¿UN CHICO? ¿ÉL LO VALE? Nick pregunta.

¿QUIZÁS? ¿CÓMO VOY A SABER, SI NO SALGO CON ÉL AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ? Pregunta.

ES OYENTE, Nick dice deslizándose en la pared con él.

LO SÉ.

ÉL NO ES BUENO CON LAS SEÑAS, VAS A TENER UN TIEMPO COMPLICADO COMUNICÁNDOTE, dice Nick aunque empieza a lucir resignado al hecho que esto está sucediendo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

LO SÉ, repite con una pequeña sonrisa. Cualquier cosa que sus amigos tengan que decir, ya lo ha considerado y aun así sigue pensando que vale la pena. Kurt lo vale.

¿RECUERDAS LO QUE PASÓ CON TRENT CUANDO TRATÓ DE SALIR CON ALGUIEN OYENTE? Nick dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

LO RECUERDO, PERO KURT ES DIFERENTE. Blaine dice, casi cien por cierto seguro que es la verdad.

SÓLO TEN CUIDADO.

El celular de Blaine vibró en su bolsillo y ya sabía que era Kurt diciéndole que estaba llegando. Aún no ha elegido una pajarita y no se siente cómodo irse sin resolver las cosas con Sebastian, pero no puede hacer nada de eso ahora. Se enderezó y arregló su camisa.

¿CÓMO ME VEO? Blaine preguntó nervioso.

GUAPO, le dice aunque Blaine puede notar como no está emocionado por no poder hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Sólo espera que esta cita vaya a ser asombrosa para volver a casa y decirles a todos que estaban equivocados y que se preocuparon sin razón. Si no es así, si esta cita resulta ser un desastre, se habría peleado con sus amigos sin razón.

* * *

*Flechazo: En el original 'crush', depende del país se puede buscar una expresión que explique bien el significado. Una buena aproximación es 'gustar mucho' o 'sentirse atraído' pero como quería que fuera una sola palabra opté por 'flechazo', con la duda si conocen esa palabra.

*Pajarita, corbata de moño, humita. La famosa bowtie típica de Blainey Days.

*Verbos direccionales y Clasificadores. Si bien cuando leí el fic lo pase por alto, ahora busqué que son. Los verbos direccionales son verbos que pueden ser modificados su significado haciendo una seña en especial. Son los verbos que involucran al que está comunicándose y el que recibe el mensaje, por ejemplo los verbos: pagar, mandar, ayudar, mostrar, etc. Es decir, una acción que involucra a ambas personas presentes y según un cambio en la seña indica si la acción la ejecuta el que se comunica o él la está recibiendo (yo te pago, tú me pagas).

Los clasificadores en el lenguaje son todo lo que indica cantidad: poco, unos, algunos, un cuarto, un litro, etc. En Lenguaje de Señas también tiene la función de indicar cambios en la función gramatical de la oración.

Recuerden que si quieren ver como son los nombres de Klaine en señas, el link está en mi perfil. Además agregué otra nota en el primer capítulo a pedido de Rose Castle, sobre el lenguaje de señas.

Gracias por leer y espero que se entendiera la nota.

Que tengan una buena semana.


	4. Encantando

**Enchanting**

Summary: Blaine y Kurt van a su primera cita (viene directamente después de lo sucedido en Defying).

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas interminables.

* * *

WOW, Blaine señala mientras ve a Kurt salir del auto.

Tiene que recordarse mentalmente a sí mismo no empezar a babear ante la vista de él. Kurt fuera de su ropa usual de trabajo se ve bien. Casi demasiado bien. Blaine mira de vuelta a sí mismo y cuestiona su propia elección de vestimenta, ahora que parece completamente ordinario y defectuoso.

HOLA, Kurt dice con un tímida sonrisa en sus labios. ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?

TÚ LUCES… ¡WOW! Señala de nuevo, aún tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Ha sido sacado de eje temprano con tu pelea con Sebastian, pero ahora su mente está girando por una razón completamente diferente.

¿ASÍ ES CÓMO LUCES CUANDO SÓLO VAS AL CINE?, pregunta rápidamente, sintiéndose abrumado y sin preparación. Tendría que haber hecho y juntar algunas tarjetas con notas o algo así. Debería haber practicado algunas conversaciones básicas en el espejo, así no haría el tonto de sí mismo.

Kurt lo miró un poco confundido.

LO SIENTO, ¿DE NUEVO POR FAVOR?, Kurt preguntó luciendo avergonzado por no haberle entendido a Blaine.

Tendrá que estar consciente de recordar que debe hablar más lento esta noche. Kurt aún es nuevo en el lenguaje de señas y Blaine tiene la tendencia de hablar incluso más rápido cuando está nervioso.

LO SIENTO, le responde Blaine. LUCES ASOMBROSO. ME SIENTO FEO AHORA.

PARA, Kurt se ríe y Blaine nunca ha querido escuchar el sonido tanto antes como lo hace ahora. Él es positivo, es hermoso, lo puede decir por la forma que sus ojos se iluminan mientras lo hace. Su nariz se arruga y se da cuenta que Kurt tiene hoyuelos, nunca los ha visto antes. Todo se mezcla para hacerlo el hombre más sexy que Blaine ha visto en la vida real y el más adorable.

LUCES LINDO, Kurt le dice. ME GUSTAN TUS PANTALONES. ¿B-R-O-O-K-S B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S?

¿CÓMO SABES ESO? Pregunta sorprendido, él fue capaz de decirlo sólo con verlos. Son un simple par de pantalones rojos, no diferentes de cualquier otro.

MODA, MI SEGUNDA PASIÓN. Kurt dijo y aunque sus manos se atascan torpemente en ciertas señas y su gramática facial* necesita un poco de trabajo, Blaine está bastante seguro que Kurt va a ser capaz de mantener una conversación con él durante toda la noche. Es refrescante y ayuda en aliviar un poco la tensión en sus hombros que Sebastian y Nick con sus cometarios dejaron más temprano.

¿NOS VAMOS?, Blaine pregunta señalando el auto, no está seguro a qué hora es la película pero sabe que deben atravesar por un par de pueblos y el tráfico de la noche del viernes siempre es malo.

Se sorprende cuando Kurt lo sigue al lado del pasajero y le abre la puerta. Blaine no está acostumbrado a ser tratado así y le da un pequeño estremecimiento. Es como en las clásicas películas de romance que disfruta ver, pero que nunca pensó que en realidad lo iba a experimentar en su propia vida. Todas sus citas previas han sido tan de secundaria, tan aburrido. Citas de estudio en la biblioteca que llevan a besos detrás de los estantes… Caminando un poco detrás de todos los demás en las excursiones escolares en la ciudad y fingiendo que no están con los cincuenta de sus compañeros de clase… Ordenar pizza mientras ven un maratón del Señor de los Anillos.

No es que esas fueran malas citas de por sí, esto se siente más maduro. Más romántico y real que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes.

Lo que lo pone un millón de veces más nervioso.

MI PROPIO PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADOR, Blaine dice con una tímida sonrisa. Kurt luce confundido por un momento pero entonces Blaine lo deletrea y vale la pena el esfuerzo extra que tomó para que Kurt entendiera, porque la manera que su rostro de volvió rojo con un sonrojo es una de las más bellas cosas que ha visto alguna vez. Se jura continuar para que esto suceda los más frecuente posible.

¿PELÍCULA PRIMERO, CENA SEGUNDO, DE ACUERDO?, Kurt pregunta después que están ambos en el auto. ¿NO TIENES HAMBRE?

ESTÁ BIEN. PUEDO ESPERAR PARA COMER, dice con una sonrisa. Honestamente no le importa lo que harán esta noche, siempre y cuando lo hagan juntos.

Kurt trata de mantener una conversación mientras conduce, pero rápidamente se rinde una vez se da cuenta de cuán difícil de hacer es, cuando él aún tiene que concentrarse mucho para hacer las señas correctamente. Blaine le asegura que no le importa y se gira para mirar por la ventana como el sol se pone sobre la ciudad. Él sigue mirando a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo. Podría honestamente mirar las líneas perfectas de su rostro por siempre, pero no quiere parecer raro. Va a guardar el mirar fijamente hasta al menos la tercera cita.

-.-.-.-.-

Ellos logran llegar al cine bastante temprano, afortunadamente no se encontraron con tráfico durante el camino y Kurt se disculpa por la mala sincronización, pero le asegura que está bien. Les da bastante tiempo para hablar y Blaine está seguro que esta noche va a ver a mucha gente que conoce. La comunidad Sorda es bastante unida en esta área y todos siempre hacen una reunión para ver películas con subtítulos* con la esperanza que los cines las tengan más seguido. Es seguro que habrán muchos ex alumnos de Dalton y posiblemente algunos estudiantes.

Sólo espera que nadie le dé un mal rato a Kurt, aunque piensa que todo saldrá bien. Los adultos en su comunidad son típicamente menos rígidos que los estudiantes de Dalton, quizás porque tienen más experiencia con el mundo oyente en su vida diaria, a pesar que no está seguro. Más experiencia con el mundo oyente también puede significar mayores oportunidades de bullying y odio, así que es cara o cruz.

¿TE GUSTAN LAS PALOMITAS? Kurt le pregunta después de que un adolescente gruñón que está manejando las puertas le revisa los boletos y les apunta la dirección a la sala.

SEGURO, le responde nervioso. PODEMOS COMPARTIR.

Kurt le sonríe tímidamente y ellos hacen su camino al puesto de comida concesionado.

¿BEBIDA? Kurt pregunta una vez que es su turno en la línea.

CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAS. ¿GASEOSA? Le responde feliz cuando ve que Kurt también pide los dulces que ha estado viendo con el rabillo del ojo.

Blaine se mueve para pagar pero Kurt mueve su mano apartándolo con una mirada juguetona.

TÚ COMPRASTE LOS BOLETOS, se queja.

MI CITA, MI DINERO, le dice. SI TÚ PIDES LA CITA, TÚ PUEDES PAGAR.

Blaine se pregunta si eso es una invitación para futuras citas y está curioso cómo Kurt posiblemente puede estar seguro de que va a querer más cuando apenas han comenzado esta cita. No puede dejar de sentir calor con afecto ante la idea.

¿BLAINE?, ve a alguien hacer señas con el rabillo de su ojo y cuando se gira, nota al señor y señora Johnson están parados detrás de ellos.

La señora Johnson ha sido su profesora de educación especial desde el jardín de niños hasta segundo grado, cuando su padre se ocupó de detener que fuera a la sala de recursos durante dos horas todos los días, porque pensó que el lenguaje de señas detenía el progreso de Blaine con su terapeuta del habla. Aún así, la mujer hizo el esfuerzo de tener al menos una conversación en ASL con él cada día por el resto de la escuela primaria, usualmente cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo en camino a clase de arte o gimnasia. Ella siempre ha sido su profesor favorito en el mundo, un rayo de sol en su infierno de integración*.

Ella además sucede que es la mejor amiga de su mamá, lo que hace las cosas un poco incómodas, considerando que Blaine está aquí en una cita y no suele informarles a sus padres de su vida romántica. No es que piense que su familia no vaya a aprobarlo, pero sólo es más fácil mantener las dos vidas separadas.

La señora Johnson se inclina y le da un abrazo y de inmediato comienza a preguntarle cómo están sus padres.

ELLOS ESTÁN BIEN, le responde notando a Kurt moviéndose incómodo cambiando el pie de apoyo, sosteniendo las palomitas, dulces y bebidas en sus manos, incapaz de hacer señas.

¿USTEDES CHICOS VAN JUNTOS A DALTON?, ella le pregunta mientras su esposo va al mostrador a ordenar para ellos.

NO, ESTE ES K-U-R-T, KURT. Dice presentándolos, enseñándole el nombre en señas que él creo y que aún no le enseñó a Kurt. ÉL ES OYENTE. ÉL VA A LA UNIVERSIDAD COMUNITARIA.

"Es un placer conocerte Kurt" ella dice, haciendo también las señas y así incluir cómodamente a ambos en la conversación.

Kurt le devuelve el saludo. Mira a Blaine con culpa, como si se sintiera mal por no hacer las señas en frente de él, pero Blaine no puede estar enojado, no es como que el chico tenga una mano libre.

¿USTEDES DOS ESTÁN SALIENDO?, ella pregunta con una mirada conocedora y Blaine no puede evitar sonrojarse. Esta es una mujer que lo conoce desde que aún usaba zapatos con velcro y luchaba por colorear dentro de los márgenes.

NO LE DIGA A MI MAMÁ, le pide de inmediato anticipando la llamada telefónica que recibiría esta noche de su madre, rogándole que lleve su nuevo novio a la casa.

¡BLAINE! Ella luce escandalizada y Blaine se ríe nervioso, tentado a arrastrar a Kurt fuera de aquí y nunca mirar atrás.

ESTO TODAVÍA ES NUEVO, ¿DE ACUERDO? ES SÓLO NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA, le explica rezando para que ella sea gentil con él y no le dé un tiempo duro como ella le encanta hacer.

BUENO, PIENSO QUE USTEDES JUNTOS LUCEN LINDOS, ella dice y él respira con alivio, sabiendo que ella no va a correr y decirles a todas las personas que ellos conocen.

GRACIAS, le dice y el señor Johnson finalmente regresa y aleja a su esposa rodando los ojos.

DEJA AL POBRE CHICO SOLO, TE ESTÁS METIENDO EN SUS ASUNTOS, el señor Johnson dice con un guiño en su dirección.

DIVIÉRTANSE, ella dice antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y Blaine finalmente se gira para tomar la comida fuera de las manos de Kurt así tiene su mano derecha libre para hacer señas.

¿TENGO UN NOMBRE EN SEÑAS?, Kurt pregunta.

¿ESO ESTÁ BIEN?, le pregunta repentinamente sintiéndose nervioso. Sabe que Sebastian piensa que es una gran cosa, pero no se había dado cuenta de que podría ser un problema también para Kurt.

ME GUSTA, Kurt dice y Blaine asiente con la cabeza.

Es un perfecto nombre en señas si se lo dice a sí mismo. Cada vez que haga la seña, va a pensar en los perfectos ojos azules de Kurt y cuán expresivos son. Cómo ellos le permiten saber cómo Kurt se está sintiendo con una vaga señal. Los ojos de Kurt son su parte favorita de él.

Ellos hacen su camino a la sala donde una decente cantidad de gente ha aparecido. Hay al menos unas veinte personas ahí, lo cual es impresionante para una película subtitulada, especialmente considerando que la película que ellos van a ver ha salido hace unos meses ya. Dios no permita subtitular una película durante el fin de semana de estreno.

Saluda a la distancia con la mano a varias personas en el camino y se ve arrastrado a algunas conversaciones, principalmente señoras de edad curiosas acerca de Kurt. Blaine se las arregla para despacharlos antes que ellos puedan avergonzarlo demasiado y ellos encuentran algunos asientos vacíos en la fila de atrás, libre de ojos intrusos.

CONOCES A MUCHAS PERSONAS, Kurt comenta cuando se acomodan en sus asientos y empiezan a comer sus palomitas.

EL MUNDO SORDO ES MUY PEQUEÑO. TODOS CONOCEMOS A TODOS, le explica.

CIERTO, Kurt dice luciendo avergonzado. ¿MALA IDEA DE CITA?

ESTÁ BIEN, le asegura. ME EMOCIONÓ QUE ENCONTRARAS UNA PELÍCULA SUBTITULADA. FUE ALGO CONSIDERADO.

Le tomó a Kurt un momento procesar todas las señas que hizo, pero una vez que lo hizo, él hundió su cabeza mientras sus orejas se coloreaban de un adorable tono rojo.

¿LA MUJER DE ANTES?, Kurt preguntó una vez que se recuperó.

MI ANTIGUA PROFESORA, le respondió mientras le pasaba la bebida para compartir.

Realmente no debería estar tan emocionado por beber de la misma pajilla que Kurt. Honestamente no es la gran cosa, pero su mente sigue yendo al mismo lugar, el que grita que sus labios están tocando algo que los labios de Kurt tocaron. Es tonto. Besó a chicos antes. Esto no es nuevo para él, pero con Kurt todo se siente como la primera vez. Las ansiosas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que Kurt lo mira, es una sensación agradable. Le recuerdan a Blaine por qué accedió a ir a esta cita en primer lugar.

ASÍ QUE DIME ALGO, Kurt pregunta girándose en su asiento.

¿QUÉ QUIERES SABER?

Blaine mete sus pies bajo él, a lo indio, y se mueve para que su cuerpo quede de frente a Kurt completamente.

CUALQUIER COSA.

DE ACUERDO, se toma una pausa tratando se pensar en algo que valga la pena compartir. Ellos ya han hablado sobre la escuela y planes futuros de mudarse a Nueva York. Han cubierto un montón de conversación básica durante las numerosas visitas de Blaine a la cafetería.

Esto es por qué debería haber preparado tarjetas de notas. No tiene una sola cosa interesante que compartir sobre él mismo y está haciéndolo parecer un idiota.

SÉ QUE TIENES UNA A-D-I-C-C-I-Ó-N AL CAFÉ, Kurt dice en broma.

Blaine le enseña la seña para adicción rápidamente antes de responder con una risa avergonzada, NO REALMENTE.

VIENES A LA CAFETERÍA DOS, TRES VECES POR SEMANA, Kurt dice con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

Blaine le da una curiosa mirada y se pregunta si ellos están en el punto en el que todavía pueda admitir que la única razón por la que empezó a beber café tan regularmente fue porque Kurt empezó a trabajar allí. Antes de eso, él sólo se reunía con sus amigos allí una vez a la semana como actividad social. Nunca tuvo ninguna real necesidad por una dosis de cafeína.

¿QUÉ?, Kurt pregunta nerviosamente tocando su rostro como si tuviera algo en él cuando Blaine se le queda mirando por mucho tiempo.

Él sólo le sonríe y sacude su cabeza mientras las luces se apagan y la película comienza.

.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la película, ellos tratan se salir rápido, pero no pueden evitar ser arrastrados a la conversación con todo el mundo que está afuera. Las manos están volando más rápido mientras todos dan sus opiniones a la vez y cerca de cinco diferentes conversaciones están dándose al mismo tiempo. Mientras Blaine sigue todo, puede ver que Kurt está sintiéndose abrumado. Todo eso es antes que todos se den cuenta que Kurt está ahí como la cita de Blaine. Ahí es cuando el juego de las veinte preguntas empieza y le toma a Blaine unos buenos treinta minutos antes que puedan salir de ahí.

LO SIENTO, Blaine se disculpa una vez en la seguridad del auto.

ME SIENTO COMO… NO SÉ COMO DECIRLO CON SEÑAS, LO SIENTO, Kurt dice y Blaine se puede dar cuenta que sus manos siguen temblando de nervios. De inmediato se siente culpable. Esta fue sólo la primera cita y Kurt estaba recién poniéndose cómodo haciendo señas con él, mucho menos podría con la mitad de la comunidad Sorda de Ohio.

Piensa por un minuto, antes de sacar su celular y le hace el gesto a Kurt que le mande un mensaje de texto con lo que quiere decirle. Se le hará más fácil a Kurt, aunque Blaine odia tener que escribir cuando alguien está justo a su lado. Lo hace sentir tan diferente y mal. Le debe esto a Kurt, considerando después de lo que él debió pasar. Debió advertirle a Kurt cuando lo invito a salir, que allí habría un montón de gente que él conoce. Sólo que estaba tan emocionado por ser invitado a salir que eso no cruzó por su mente.

Kurt se ruborizó y se disculpó antes de sacar su teléfono y empezar a escribir. Un momento después su teléfono se iluminó con un mensaje de texto.

_Es como querer una reunión con la familia extendida para nuestra primera cita. Soy el peor planificador de los tiempos._

Se ríe con la analogía y mira arriba, feliz de ver que Kurt se está riendo con él. Obviamente, él no puede estar tan enojado si se está riendo y eso lo hace sentir mejor, porque ¿honestamente? Esta noche no fue ni la mitad de mal como va ser una vez que Kurt conozca a sus amigos.

ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO. ¿ESTABAS INCÓMODO?

ME SENTÍ… ASUSTADO, ¿SUPONGO? Kurt admite y él sólo quiere acercarse y tomar su mano para calmarlo, pero no está seguro si ellos están ahí aún.

¿ASUSTADO? Le preguntó en cambio. Si no lo puede consolar con afecto físico aún, hablar sobre ello deberá funcionar.

HABÍA UN MONTÓN DE SEÑAS. TODAVÍA SOY NUEVO, Kurt explica y Blaine le resta importancia a sus dudas con un gesto de su mano.

LO ESTÁS HACIENDO BIEN, le responde. NO TIENES QUE HACERLOS FELICES.

¿EN SERIO?, Kurt lo mira dudoso.

EN SERIO. LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE IMPORTAN SON TÚ Y YO.

Kurt le sonríe y Blaine nota los pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, de nuevo. ¿Cómo nunca los notó antes de esta noche? Esa sonrisa lo hace sentir como Superman y piensa que hará casi cualquier cosa para mantener a Kurt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt lo lleva a un restaurant Mexicano a diez minutos de ahí, donde todos los camareros llevan camisas blancas a botones, chalecos negros y los llaman, 'Señor'. Si no fuera por la falta de manteles blancos y de múltiples tenedores diferentes, Blaine se sentiría mal vestido y avergonzado, pero es agradable. Es relajante y casualmente elegante lo cual está bastante seguro que es el estilo exacto de Kurt. Nunca ha estado en un lugar como este con alguien que no fuera familia y es bastante íntimo. Donde ellos están sentados, tienen velas y ellas le dan un resplandor cálido sobre el rostro de Kurt que lo hace aún más atractivo.

¿QUÉ TE GUSTA?, Kurt le pregunta después que ellos ordenaron del menú y Blaine estaba en la luna porque Kurt nunca intentó intervenir incluso cuando el camarero tuvo problemas entendiendo lo que Blaine quería.

¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?, le pregunta, recargándose en su asiento permitiendo a sus ojos vaguen por el cuerpo de Kurt. La camisa que él está usando hace cosas a sus brazos que la polera polo del uniforme con la que suele verlo no hace. Debajo de ese cuerpo delgado hay una fuerza escondida y eso lo enciende más de lo que debería hacerlo.

¿P-A-S-A-T-I-E-M-P-O? Kurt deletrea tímidamente.

No está seguro por qué él siempre se avergüenza cada vez que tiene que deletrear, Blaine está impresionado que Kurt logró dominar tanto vocabulario como lo ha hecho, teniendo en cuenta que sólo está en ASL 1.

PASATIEMPO, le enseña la seña y luego le enseña como preguntar '¿qué te gusta hacer?' así lo puede saber en el futuro. Una vez eso arreglado. Blaine le responde, ME GUSTA TOCAR PIANO Y VIOLÍN.

¿EN SERIO?, Kurt pregunta sorprendido.

SÍ, A LA GENTE SORDA TAMBIÉN DISFRUTA DE LA MÚSICA, responde un poco ofendido.

PERDÓN. LO SÉ. SÓLO… ¿VIOLÍN? NUNCA HE CONOCIDO A ALGUIEN QUE SEPA TOCAR VIOLÍN.

OH, SÍ, se sonroja, avergonzado por haber saltado a sacar conclusiones. Por supuesto Kurt no estaba tratando de juzgarlo. No necesita estar constantemente a la defensiva con Kurt. Él no es como los chicos oyentes con los cuales Blaine solía ir a la escuela y necesita recordar eso.

NO SÉ. MI ABUELO TOCA Y ÉL ME ENSEÑÓ Y ME GUSTÓ ASÍ QUE CONTINUÉ, le explica.

GENIAL. ¿MÁS PASATIEMPOS? Kurt pregunta.

BAILO. A MIS AMIGOS Y A MÍ NOS GUSTA HACER VÍDEOS MUSICALES EN ASL.

¿EN SERIO?, Kurt luce genuinamente interesado así que saca su teléfono y busca su canal de YouTube. Le pasa el celular a Kurt y él pasa los siguientes minutos alternando entre ver lo vídeos y mirando a Blaine como si no pudiera creer que él está ahí con él. Hace que el estómago de Blaine haga esa extraña cosa agradable.

¿W-A-R-B-L-E-R-S?, Kurt pregunta curioso, refiriéndose al nombre del canal de YouTube.

No está realmente seguro como explicarlo todo mediante señas porque está casi seguro que Kurt no lo entenderá, así que toma de vuelta su teléfono y le hace gestos de que va a escribir la explicación.

_Las currucas* son aves. Se suponen que simbolizan la expresión de las ideas y algunas personas creen que pueden enseñarte cómo diversificar y ampliar su entorno y se sienten cómodos haciéndolo. Pueden enseñarte a cantar tu 'canción del alma' o algo así. Un grupo de nosotros en el programa de música en la escuela adoptamos el nombre después que nuestro profesor de inglés nos dijo sobre ser en una forma de metáfora sobre elevar nuestras voces con confianza._

WOW, Kurt le responde con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro. TAMBIÉN AMO LA MÚSICA.

¿SÍ?, le pregunta aunque ya lo había adivinado dado que Kurt va a ir a una importante escuela de artes dramáticas.

Blaine pudo haber googleado NYADA después que Kurt le contó y descubrió que prácticamente cualquiera que aspire a estar en Broadway postula a NYADA y sólo cerca de veinte entran cada año. Es impresionante saber que Kurt fue aceptado y significa que él debe ser asombroso. Blaine espera poder verlo en acción alguna vez.

ESTUVE EN G-L-E-E EN SECUNDARIA, Kurt explica.

¿CLUB GLEE? ¿EN SERIO?, Blaine pregunta imaginándose su club Glee de su antigua escuela y los adorables uniformes coordinados y los números de baile que ellos solían armar. Nunca fueron algo bueno, pero está seguro que el grupo de Kurt debió ser mucho mejor. ESO ES ADORABLE. ¿ERAN USTEDES BUENOS?

NOSOTROS GANAMOS N-A-C-I-O-N-A-L-E-S, Kurt responde orgulloso.

WOW. UNA CELEBRIDAD. ¿PUEDO CONSEGUIR TU AUTÓGRAFO?, bromea.

Kurt mueve su mano restándole importancia, pero puede ver su sonrisa complacida, así que sabe que no debe estar arruinando esta cita demasiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt es un perfecto caballero y lo acompaña caminando a la puerta del edificio de dormitorios y le dice a Blaine que él estaría perfectamente feliz de acompañarlo todo el camino hasta las escaleras arriba también pero es casi el toque de queda y ellos no permiten visitantes después de las nueve de la noche. Ellos aún tienen cuatro minutos antes que Blaine tenga que estar adentro y Manny, el guardia de seguridad que normalmente maneja la puerta, ha salido a investigar un disturbio en el patio. Ellos están maravillosamente solos y todo lo que Blaine quiere es moverse cerca y besar a Kurt, pero está paralizado con miedo.

¿Y si Kurt no quiere besarlo? ¿Si ha malinterpretado todas las señales? Si Kurt quisiera besarlo, ¿no debería haberlo besado ya? Kurt está en la universidad y Blaine puede que tenga dieciocho, pero él aún está en la secundaria y está bastante seguro que es el trabajo de Kurt iniciar cualquier intimidad física.

Los dos se quedan parados ahí con torpeza, sin deseos de despedirse, pero sin saber cómo hacer otra cosa.

PASÉ UN BUEN RATO, le dice esperando que señalar el final de la noche de alguna forma despertará a Kurt y lograr así que lo bese ya. Ha estado preguntándose toda la noche que cómo se sentirían esos suaves labios contra los suyos.

YO TAMBIÉN. Kurt le sonríe tímidamente, pero no se mueve más cerca. QUIERO… ¿PUEDO VERTE DE NUEVO? Kurt pregunta.

SÍ, le contesta con entusiasmo. Quizás demasiado entusiasmado si la forma que se ríe Kurt es alguna pista, pero no lo puede evitar. Su cuerpo entero está vivo con ansia y deseo y nunca ha sentido tan fuerte la necesidad de estar con alguien antes. Kurt es exactamente lo que ha estado buscando. Él es gracioso. Es lindo. Es insanamente inteligente y puede mantener conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa desde moda, a música, a literatura y política. Blaine nunca se imaginó a sí mismo saliendo con alguien que fuera oyente, pero ha empezado a darse cuenta que cuando encuentras a alguien que es perfecto para ti en cada sentido, no importa que sea Sordo, oyente o un cyborg.

Siempre pensó que encontrar alguien que fuera Sordo sería todo lo que él esperaba en la vida, pero se ha equivocado.

Kurt… Kurt es quien él quiere. Quizás no resulte. Quizás las cosas entre ellos no duren, pero por ahora, todo lo que Blaine sabe es que ¿este hermoso hombre que está frente a él? Él hace que Blaine se sienta más vivo de lo que alguna vez se sintió antes. Lo hace sentir en llamas.

Blaine se acerca y puede ver como Kurt tiembla con anticipación y sabe que es su señal. Kurt quiere esto tanto como él.

Se inclina y justo cuando sus labios están por tocarse, las luces comienzan a parpadear.

Manny está de vuelta y es toque de queda. Él debe estar adentro o tendrá una semana de detención lo cual significa que perderá todos sus privilegios fuera del campus y no podrá ver a Kurt.

LLÁMAME, Kurt dice con una mirada de desilusión en su rostro que Blaine está seguro que imita la suya.

ADIÓS, le responde triste mientras se gira y camina por la puerta. Manny le sonría a sabiendas y Blaine es tentado por mandarlo a volar, pero se contiene. Sabe bien que invocar el lado malo del hombre que decide quién se le permite salir y entrar y cuándo, es mala idea.

El teléfono de Blaine vibra en su bolsillo y cuando lo saca, puede ver que tiene un mensaje de Kurt.

_Dulces sueños, mi pequeño Warbler XO._

* * *

* Gramática facial, mientras se hacen las señas también modulan con la boca las palabras que dicen. Para el caso de los que pueden hablar es para mantener en la conversación a oyentes y Sordos. Para los Sordos sirve para dejar aún más claro lo que se quiere comunicar, considerando que una de las técnicas que aprenden es leer los labios que es muy útil cuando no tienen intérpretes alrededor.

* Películas con subtítulos, en el fic es más bien con Close Caption (CC). El subtítulo no es lo mismo que el close caption, ya que este último pone en texto los sonidos en pantalla así que es más completo que el subtítulo regular. Cuando leí el fic no tomé en cuenta que en Estados Unidos es difícil encontrar películas con subtítulos, a no ser que sean películas extranjeras, lo cual no creo que sean muchas. A diferencia de los países en habla hispana (excepto España que dobla todo) que es común y fácil encontrar todo el cine que llega con subtítulos (considerando que la mayoría del cine comercial está en inglés).

Como comentario personal, cuando voy al cine tiene que ser subtitulado (acabo de ver X-Men days of future past, es buenísima). No hay como escuchar la voz original del actor (algunos tienen unas voces geniales y el acento británico me mata) con sus matices y entender muchos chistes que el subtitulado no traduce.

* Integración, no sé si conocen el término o si entienden del todo lo del pasado de Blaine en un colegio integrado. Son colegios "normales" en donde se aceptan niños con dificultades de distinta índole y según el caso se le ayuda con personal entrenado que los ayudan. Blaine antes de Dalton (colegio especializado para chicos Sordos) estuvo en un colegio "normal" con un alumnado oyente, lo pasó muy mal y su padre más encima lo fuerza a que se comunique hablando (algo bastante difícil de hacer) y que deje de lado el lenguaje de señas.

A propósito, en muchas partes se suele llamarlos Sordomudo. Es claro que al ser Sordo les cuesta aprender a hablar (algunos lo logran) así que he visto como piden que la gente tenga en claro que porque sean Sordos no significa que sean mudos.

Por cierto, no me maten, no es mi culpa. Es culpa de Manny o de Adiwriting. Pero se viene pronto la revancha para Klaine (ejém, el próximo cap para ser más precisa).

Gracias por leer y que tengan una linda semana.


	5. Besando

**Kissing**

Summary: Blaine ha estado pensando en besar a Kurt desde su primera cita... en realidad ha estado pensando en ello desde que se conocieron...

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas eternas.

* * *

Blaine camina dentro de la cafetería con Sebastian y Jeff detrás de él. Tres de la tarde del martes, lo mismo que ha sido por dos años. Ellos han establecido una cita de café cada martes desde el primer día de su año junior. No hay nada diferente acerca de hoy. Es exactamente lo mismo que siempre ha sido.

Excepto que no lo es. Blaine nunca ha estado aquí para ver a su novio. Bueno, está bien. Ellos no son exactamente novios aún. Pero pronto, Blaine está esperando que muy pronto pueda llamar a Kurt su novio. El viernes fue su primera cita oficial y Blaine ha tenido esta cálida sensación de burbujeo en su estómago desde entonces, con lo cual está bastante seguro que esta cosa entre ellos es real, a pesar de lo que Sebastian tenga que decir.

Ellos se han mandado mensajes de texto constantemente desde su cita, compartiendo todo. Sabe que Kurt tenía hoy una prueba de psicología, al igual que Kurt sabe de la frustración de Blaine por la señora de los omelette, quien trabaja en el comedor, que ha estado enferma esta semana. Aún así, hablar no ha hecho absolutamente nada para calmar la creciente tensión que se ha estado gestando en su interior desde su casi-beso del viernes. Se ha quedado hasta tarde las últimas cuatro noches, específicamente para tener las duchas para él mismo y aún con eso, no ha hecho nada por aliviar su frustración sexual.

ESTÁS AVERGONZÁNDOTE A TI MISMO, PARA. Sebastian le dice con una dura mirada mientras Blaine juega con su blazer, tratando de hacerse lucir menos como un menor de edad* en su uniforme escolar. ES SÓLO UN CHICO.

ÉL NO LO ES, le responde y ambos, Sebastian y Jeff pretenden vomitar.

Desea que sus amigos podrían ser de más apoyo, pero lo entiende. Ellos no entienden la forma en que él puede tener un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien con el que tiene tantas barreras comunicacionales. No saben que se siente cuando tu corazón se detiene alrededor de alguien y cuando vuelve a latir de nuevo, está en perfecta sincronía con el de la otra persona. Es como si finalmente pudiera respirar libremente por primera vez porque finalmente ha encontrado lo que ha estado buscando. Con Kurt, las cosas son fáciles por primera vez, incluso cuando no son fáciles. No puede explicarlo, pero espera que ellos lo entenderán cuando se den cuenta que esto no es una broma para Blaine.

HOLA, el rostro completo de Kurt se ilumina con una sonrisa cuando los ve y Blaine no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta, tan grande como para dolerle.

TÚ DIJISTE QUE NO TE GUSTA EL CAFÉ, Kurt bromea cuando ellos llegan a la caja que está manejando.

ME GUSTA TU CAFÉ, le responde con un guiño coqueto y trata lo mejor posible de ignorar la forma que Sebastian está prácticamente hirviendo a su lado.

MÁS TE VALE, Kurt dice.

¿PODEMOS TENER TRES CAFÉS Y DOS GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE O USTEDES DOS VAN A HACER ESTO TODO EL DÍA? Sebastian dice muy rápido a propósito, no molestándose en hablar y usar su voz como él suele hacer.

Blaine le da un golpe en el brazo, PARA.

QUÉ, USTEDES DOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE TENER SEXO EN EL MOSTRADOR, ES ASQUEROSO, le dice.

Blaine le dispara una mirada suplicante a Jeff y pronto él está tirando a Sebastian a una mesa así Blaine puede tener un poco de privacidad.

LO SIENTO, se disculpa esperando que Kurt no se ofendiera a pesar que esa era la intención de Sebastian.

ESTÁ BIEN, Kurt le responde y afortunadamente no parece muy afectado. TENGO PRONTO MI D-E-S-C-A-N-S-O. ¿QUIERES SENTARTE CONMIGO?

SÍ, asiente rápidamente.

No estaba deseando mucho pasar el resto de la tarde con Sebastian después de lo que acaba de pasar y está casi siempre dispuesto a pasar más tiempo con Kurt. Observa mientras Kurt se mueve haciendo café para ambos y una vez que terminó, lleva a Blaine a una mesa apartada en el fondo. Blaine puede prácticamente sentir las miradas de sus amigos por abandonarlos, pero él los ignora. Si ellos no van a preocuparse por sus sentimientos, él no va a preocuparse por los de ellos.

TUVE REALMENTE UN BUEN RATO EL VIERNES, dice una vez que están instalados en sus asientos.

YA LO DIJISTE ANTES, Kurt se burla de él antes de moverse para tomar su mano sobre la mesa.

El toque manda electricidad a través de su cuerpo y despierta sus sentidos. Piensa en esa noche, de lo cerca que Kurt había estado de él y de lo fácil que hubiera sido para Blaine besarlo, de lo mucho que quería besarlo. No debería haber esperado tanto…

QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO, suelta la mano de Kurt para hacer las señas, su mente ya planeando la siguiente cita. Quizás podrían ir a un lugar tranquilo, algún lugar donde nadie los vaya a molestar. ¿Le gustaría eso a Kurt? ¿Pensaría él que Blaine es promiscuo por querer tanto y tan rápido? Todo lo que él quiere es un beso, pero otra vez, quizás había una razón por la que Kurt no actúo antes. Quizás a él le gusta tomar las cosas con calma…

ME ESTÁS VIENDO AHORA, Kurt dice.

QUIERO IR A UNA CITA DE NUEVO, le explica y aunque sabe que Kurt gusta de él, todavía se emociona cuando él acepta.

¿DÓNDE?, Kurt pregunta.

NO ME IMPORTA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO PUEDA VERTE, dice y es probablemente la cosa más cursi que alguna vez le ha dicho a un chico. Vale la pena, sin embargo, cuando ve el hermoso sonrojo en el rostro de Kurt.

¿DÓNDE USUALMENTE VAS A CITAS? Kurt pregunta.

Blaine no está exactamente seguro cómo responder a esto.

VOY A UNA ESCUELA DE SÓLO CHICOS, YO USUALMENTE NO 'SALGO A CITAS', le explica pensando hacia atrás como la mayoría de sus "citas" eran básicamente pasar tiempo en el cuarto del otro después que las prácticas y actividades han terminado por el día, tratando de ver cuánto podían conseguir hacer antes que los compañeros de cuarto regresaran. Difícilmente es material de lo que está escrito en los libros al respecto.

OH, YA VEO, Kurt dice luciendo nervioso.

Kurt luce incómodo y Blaine quiere curvarse en una bola y morir por siquiera mencionarlo. Debería haber inventado algo, pero no se siente cómodo mintiéndole a Kurt. Quiere que Kurt lo conozca…

NO, NO. ES AGRADABLE, se apresura a clarificar. NUNCA HE TENIDO CITAS ANTES. NO REALMENTE. QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO.

BIEN, ME GUSTAS. Kurt dice y Blaine siente su pie deslizándose tentativamente y enredándose contra el suyo.

YO TAMBIÉN, se las arregla para decir a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas.

Se siente como si estuviera atrapado en una comedia romántica o alguna cursi y barata novela de Danielle Steel*. Nunca se ha sentido tan fuerte con alguien antes con sólo un simple toque. Siempre ha rodado sus ojos a los que le han contado de estas cosas. Blaine es un romántico de corazón, pero la idea de tobillos rozándose uno contra el otro haciendo cosas a su estómago es un poco exagerado.

Aún así, está pasando. Todo lo que se necesita es un pequeño toque de Kurt y se está sintiendo más abrumado con emoción de lo que nunca lo hizo antes. Es una tontería como tener sesiones de besos con otros chicos ha sido emocionante, pero este simple toque es mucho más. Es como el aire.

La cabeza de Blaine está girando y se siente como si fuera a volverse loco si no encuentra una forma de parar esto pronto. La gente normal no se supone que se sienta así.

Quizás Sebastian tiene un punto, él es un simple chico…

NECESITO VOLVER A TRABAJAR, Kurt explica moviéndose para tirar su taza de café. Blaine inmediatamente empieza a sentir un pánico irracional dentro de él.

NO TRABAJO EL SÁBADO, MÁNDAME UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO CON LO QUE QUIERES HACER, ¿DE ACUERDO? Kurt dice y mientras él se aleja, la mano de Blaine se dispara para sujetar su muñeca y tirarlo de vuelta.

¿QUÉ PASA?, dice Kurt sorprendido.

Antes que Blaine pueda pensar sobre lo que está haciendo, su cuerpo entero se está moviendo como un imán, como si se supone que siempre debe estar cerca de Kurt y él ha tratado de apartarse.

Sus labios se encuentran los unos con los otros en un beso simple. Es rápido y fácil, ellos están en público después de todo. Aún así, hay fuegos artificiales, magia y ojos en forma de corazón como en los dibujos animados antiguos. Blaine está bastante seguro que podría acostumbrarse a besos como este en su futuro. Besos simples de saludo. Besos de despedida. Besos de felicitaciones. Besos de 'tú eres ridículo'. Besos de 'tú eres adorable'. Besos de 'te amo'. Besos de 'te deseo'. Besos de 'han sido sólo unas horas, pero te extraño'…

Los quiere todos. Los quiere tantas veces que se conviertan en hábito.

Kurt está riéndose y agitado mientras camina lentamente de espalda hacia el mostrador, ninguno de ellos queriendo romper el contacto visual. Entonces, como si fuera en cámara lenta, él camina directo a un contenedor de café y lo bota completo, granos de café desparramados por todas partes. Todos los ojos se dirigen a ellos y puede ver a Sebastian al otro lado de la tienda haciéndole señas, ¿EN SERIO?

Es embarazoso y torpe mientras ambos se mueven para limpiar el desastre que fue hecho, pero Kurt está aún mandándole secretas sonrisas y Blaine está emocionado.

Ni siquiera le importa que sus amigos lo van a molestar por el resto del día. Completamente valió la pena.

* * *

* Jailbait, es complicada la palabra. Es cuando un joven es considerado como material para algo sexual pero aún no tiene la edad legal. No supe como dejarlo sin que sonara extraño.

* Danielle Steel, no sé si la conocen. Recuerdo haber leído una novela de ella por culpa de una amiga hace millones de años. El punto es que sus novelas suelen ser románticas y dramáticas, con mujeres que pasan por problemas y tienen vidas sufridas pero llega el chico adecuado y todo se arregla con un final feliz. No es mi tipo de literatura, lo único cursi que leo son fanfic xD

Espero que les gustara este momento tan especial para Klaine.

Que tengan un lindo día y gracias por leer.


	6. Enseñando

**Tutoring**

Summary: La primera vez que Blaine conoce a Burt, Kurt trata de pretender que Blaine es sólo su tutor de ASL...

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Blaine está acostado en el sofá con su cabeza en el regazo de Kurt viendo alguna vieja película en AMC, que ha visto tantas veces que no necesita leer los subtítulos. Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir por los maravillosos dedos que están ocupados jugando con su cabello. Ni siquiera está preocupado sobre lo estropeado que quedará el gel, no mientras Kurt esté ahí fuerte y constante, sonriéndole como si él fuera algo especial. Han sido dos semanas desde su primer beso y cada pequeño toque sigue sintiéndose como algo que ha de ser apreciado. Espera que ese sentimiento nunca se vaya.

Ellos aún no han tenido esa conversación todavía, la charla 'somos, no somos novios' que Blaine desesperadamente quiere tener pero no ha querido empezarla con el miedo de arruinar lo que sea que estén haciendo. Se siente correcto, ¿pero que sabe él? Aún está en secundaria y nunca ha tenido un novio de verdad. Kurt está en la universidad, ¿quizás así funcionan las cosas en la universidad?

¿QUÉ PASA?, Kurt dice dándole un mirada curiosa.

NADA, se encoge de hombros.

ME ESTABAS OBSERVANDO, le responde moviéndose en su puesto consciente de sí mismo, como si hubiera algo que estuviera mal con él. Kurt es perfecto.

ME GUSTA MIRARTE, Blaine lo molesta.

Kurt se ruboriza y vuelve su atención de regreso a la TV. Blaine intenta verla también, pero es difícil enfocarse cuando Kurt está tan cerca de él.

PARA, Kurt dice mientras se hunde profundamente en el sofá y se mueve por instinto para cubrir su rostro con un cojín. Blaine toma el cojín y lo lanza por la habitación antes que Kurt tenga la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

TE ODIO, Kurt dice con cero malicia escondida.

Se levanta y se sienta lo suficiente para besar el ceño fruncido y alejar el enojo fingido del rostro de Kurt y cuando se separa, ambos están sonriendo.

ME GUSTA BESARTE, Kurt dice.

Se siente como si pudiera morir de felicidad en ese exacto momento. En lugar de tratar de pensar en algo encantador para responder, se endereza y ataca los labios de Kurt, persiguiendo el sabor a galletas con chips de chocolate que ellos cocinaron antes. Podría besar a Kurt por siempre. Sabe que ellos no han hecho esto seguido, han sido el primer beso en la cafetería, unos cuantos besos de saludo y de despedida en su segunda y tercera cita, pero nada como esto.

Abre su boca y tiene que contener un gemido cuando Kurt toma control del beso. Su lengua hace su camino dentro de la boca de Blaine y puede sentir como está siendo empujado hasta que su espalda toca los cojines del sofá y de improvisto tiene la deliciosa sensación de un chico en su regazo. Así es exactamente cómo Blaine ama ser besado, apasionado y sin inhibiciones, lo hace sentir deseado. Toma el sweater de Kurt cerrando su puño, rogándole en silencio que nunca se vaya.

La mano de Kurt se frota arriba y abajo en su pecho, y aunque la sensación es disminuida por dos capas de tela, manda escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Cuando los labios de Kurt se mueven para besar su quijada, no puede evitar mover su cadera contra la de Kurt, es un chico adolescente después todo.

Kurt se aleja lo suficiente para que cada uno pueda ver al otro y Blaine está tan distraído por cómo están de hinchados los labios de Kurt que casi se pierde sus señas, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

SÍ, le responde. Aún está respirando pesadamente, pero la distancia entre ellos le ha ayudado a aclarar su mente lo suficiente para pensar claramente. Blaine está listo para esto, confía en Kurt y está listo para avanzar de los besos castos y el inocente sostener de manos.

¿TÚ ESTÁS BIEN?, le pregunta cuando Kurt no responde.

SÍ, Kurt replica, mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tan grande como la luna.

Justo está inclinándose de nuevo, ansioso por empezar por donde lo dejaron cuando la cabeza de Kurt de repente de mueve a la izquierda y sus ojos se llenan con horror antes de saltar del regazo de Blaine.

¿QUÉ?, Blaine pregunta pero Kurt no tiene la chance de responderle antes que un hombre de aspecto rudo que lleva una franela y una gorra de béisbol gastada entre al cuarto. Blaine sólo puede asumir que es el padre de Kurt, pero él definitivamente no es nada de lo que se imaginó cómo luciría el padre de Kurt. Ellos ni siquiera parecen familiares.

"¿Hola - - - pasa - -?" Blaine trata de leer lo que el hombre está diciendo, pero sus labios son difíciles de ver desde este ángulo y él está balbuceando las palabras lo necesario para que sea imposible deducir.

"Hola papá, este es Blaine", Kurt trata de hacer señas mientras él habla así Blaine puede seguir la conversación, pero él aún es nuevo haciendo señas y no siempre es fácil vocalizar y hacer señas al mismo tiempo, así que sus señas se vuelven un poco difusas.

Él está tratando sin embargo, Blaine se recuerda a sí mismo, es lo importante. Por momentos como este que sus amigos siguen pensando que salir con Kurt es mala idea, pero Kurt está aprendiendo y se volverá más fácil mientras más práctica tenga.

Blaine se mueve para pararse y darle la mano al señor Hummel, recordando sus modales.

ES UN AGRADO CONOCERLE, dice mientras Kurt interpreta por él.

"¿- Blaine - - sordo - ?" dice Burt.

"Blaine es mi tutor", dice Kurt mientras el Sr. Hummel mira a Blaine de arriba a abajo.

Está curioso por qué Kurt está mintiendo acerca de ellos, pero sabe que no debe cuestionarlo en frente de su padre. Especialmente desde que parece que su padre sabría cerca de cincuenta formas de matarlo por siquiera mirar a su hijo. Quizás el papá de Kurt no apoya su sexualidad. Nunca ha escuchado a Kurt decir algo negativo acerca de su padre, pero es posible que sólo a él no le gusta hablar del asunto. ¿Quizás su padre no aprobaría que Kurt salga con otro chico?

"¿Tú - - a - ?".

"Tengo un gran test", Kurt responde a cualquiera que haya sido la pregunta que hizo su padre.

"De acuerdo"

"OK", Kurt dice incómodo girándose alternando entre mirar a su padre y Blaine, causando en Blaine una creciente incomodidad por lo excluido que se sintió de la conversación a pesar de los intentos de Kurt de hacer señas mientras habla.

"Cena - - - - hora, - - traer algo - . Si tú - - , - - juego - - gusta - - ".

"Seguro, nosotros podemos estudiar arriba", dice Kurt y camina pasando a su papá en dirección a las escaleras. Blaine asiente con la cabeza al Sr. Hummel y él apenas logra entender su "Un placer conocerte Blaine", antes de seguir a Kurt.

LO SIENTO, Kurt dice una vez que ellos están en la seguridad de su dormitorio con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos. ÉL NO PUEDE HACER SEÑAS.

LA MAYORÍA DE LAS PERSONAS OYENTES NO PUEDEN, le dice tratando de no mostrar cuanto le molesta cuando es forzado a leer labios y la gente no habla lo suficientemente claro. Cuanto le molesta tanto cuando no puede comunicarse mediante señas. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvo que lidiar con la frustración de no entender las conversaciones a su alrededor, Dalton ha resuelto un montón de problemas por él.

Kurt sujeta a Blaine sentándolo en los pies de su cama, a su lado, cuando le llega. Está sentado en la cama de Kurt. Está en el dormitorio de Kurt. Las paredes son de un blanco con clase y él tiene estos impresionantes estantes con varios libros, revistas y algunas fotos en portarretratos de Kurt cuando era más joven. Mira alrededor absorbiendo el resto del cuarto, desde el tocador escondido en la esquina hasta el sillón que se ve cómodo cargado de cojines. El conjunto completo está tan ingeniosamente armado para que parezca que salió de una página de una revista, pero aún tiene el aire de ser habitado. Un sello que su madre aún tiene que dominar en su propia cada que está llena de muebles caros, modernos pero nunca con la sensación de un lugar en que puedas vivir.

Este es el cuarto de Kurt. Su hermoso cuarto que absolutamente grita Kurt. Está sentado sobre la cama de Kurt. Su increíblemente suave cama que él podría simplemente derretirse en…

Él se recuesta apoyándose en su codo, luciendo como un modelo de la revista CQ con la forma que él está llamando a Blaine a acercarse con una ceja levantada y moviendo su dedo. Blaine no es lo suficientemente estúpido para negarle algo, así que se permite ser jalado sobre la cama hasta quedar acostado completamente y Kurt se acurruca en él como un gato cariñoso. Le sonríe mientras Kurt entierra su nariz en su costado, finalmente quedándose quieto junto a él una vez que está completamente cómodo.

Blaine besa la parte superior de su cabeza y juega con el pelo de Kurt distraídamente, todavía dudoso que el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez ha conocido escoja pasar su tiempo con un simple, pequeño, aún-en-secundaria Blaine. Dedos hábiles trazan figuras en su estómago y no puede evitar sentirse cohibido cuando nota que su camisa se levanta para mostrar un poco de su piel. Siempre ha estado algo avergonzado acerca la pequeña barriga en su bajo vientre que nunca se va por mucho que haga ejercicio, pero al parecer a Kurt no le importa.

Está a punto de caer dormido en una siesta cuando siente un golpeteo en su estómago que llama su atención. Cuando Blaine abre sus ojos, ve a Kurt haciendo señas, PUEDO ESCUCHAR TUS LATIDOS.

¿A QUÉ SUENAN?, pregunta curioso, sabiendo que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de escucharlo por él mismo.

Puede imaginar cómo sería su sonido, seguro. Ha visto vídeos de corazones pulsando y sentido la vibración de sus propias venas en cualquier ocasión en que se pone ansioso sobre algo. Tiene una imagen en su mente de cómo sería el sonido, pero él nunca va a poder escucharlo por sí mismo. Eso solía hacerle sentir amargado, pero ha llegado a aprender que sólo significa que él ve el mundo de forma diferente y eso es un regalo.

Kurt no le responde de inmediato, pero puede ver sus cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras sigue escuchando, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

FUERTE, Kurt responde. PERO CAUTO. CONFIADO PERO DULCE. PREOCUPADO POR LOS DEMÁS. AMANTE. INTELIGENTE. SUENA PERFECTO.

Kurt acentúa la última seña trazando un corazón en su pecho y dejando un dulce beso sobre él que no puede realmente sentir físicamente, pero lo siente en sus venas y parpadea rápido para alejar la humedad que apareció repentinamente en sus ojos.

Nunca pensó que encontraría a una persona oyente que pudiera entenderlo tan bien. Nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien como Kurt.

¿PUEDO INTENTARLO?, le pregunta queriendo la oportunidad de sentir el latido de Kurt.

Kurt no comenta el hecho que Blaine no podrá escuchar su latido, él no es así de ignorante. Él simplemente se mueve así pueden cambiar de posiciones. Blaine no puede evitar sonreír cuando los brazos de Kurt lo envuelven y lo sujetan más cerca y se acomoda en su pecho, preguntándose si es posible quedarse así para siempre. Gentilmente mueve su mano hasta quedar suavemente apoyada en el cuello de Kurt, sabiendo que será más fácil si puede sentir su pulso también.

Nunca antes ha hecho esto con alguien, pero ha escuchado que sus amigos lo hacen con sus novias. Se siente mucho más íntimo de lo que imaginó que sería, pero no es incómodo. En retrospectiva, quizás esto no es algo que la gente hace con el chico con el que ha estado saliendo sólo por dos semanas, pero nada sobre esto se siente extraño o forzado.

Toma unos minutos para Kurt dejar de moverse y otros más para que su respiración se estabilice, pero cuando eventualmente lo hace, Blaine puede sentir la ligera vibración del corazón de Kurt mientras late en su pecho. Cierra sus ojos y espera por la imagen que empieza a formarse en su mente, lo que pasa cada vez que él escucha música.

Empieza igual que pequeñas manchas de color sin sentido, como siempre. Hay un pequeño grupo de pequeños puntos amarillos que empiezan a esparcirse lentamente con cada latido del corazón, así como arena arriba de un trampolín. La forma no tiene sentido, pero lo llena de alegría tranquila y su mente empieza a limpiarse de cualquier cosa excepto de la imagen transgresora frente a él. Lentamente el color comienza a cambiar en naranja y rojo, dejando un círculo amarillo en el centro. Es cálido y lo deja sintiéndose seguro y protegido. Para el tiempo que los márgenes de la imagen comienzan a volverse púrpura y celeste, Blaine sabe que está mirando la imagen de un amanecer: calmado, hermoso y lleno de esperanza*.

Lo último en aparecer es negro y pequeño, pero mientras crece puede deducir que es el borde de un ave. Un negro, elegante ave que lentamente vuela a través del aire. Es extraño. No suele visualizar animales o algo viviente cuando trata de hacer una imagen del sonido, pero tiene sentido de alguna forma. Kurt está soplando nueva vida en él. Kurt, su pequeña ave negra*. Funciona.

Una vez que la imagen está completa, Blaine se toma un minuto para memorizarla antes de alejarse. Casi de inmediato nota cuán concentrado y fuera de la realidad estuvo. No tiene idea cuanto tiempo ellos estuvieron acostados allí de esa forma, pero aún hay algo de luz solar entrando por la ventana así que no pudo haber sido tanto.

¿QUÉ ESCUCHASTE?

UN HERMOSO AMANECER Y UN MIRLO VOLANDO, le explica, no muy seguro de que está esperando Kurt que diga. Él luce un poco sorprendido, pero no lo parece por mucho tiempo.

SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO TARDE, Kurt dice frunciendo el ceño, señalando el reloj. Son casi las siete y media. Blaine tiene que estar a tiempo por el toque de queda a las nueve y le tomará casi una hora y media volver desde la casa de Kurt.

ME TENGO QUE IR, le dice con pesar y comienza a arrastrarse fuera de la cama.

¿VAS A VENIR MAÑANA A LA TIENDA?, Kurt le pregunta.

SI PROMETES TOMAR TU DESCANSO CONMIGO, le dice sonriendo cuando Kurt se acerca a alisar las arrugas en la camisa de Blaine. Cuando él termina, mete sus dedos en las trabillas* de su pantalón y tira de Blaine para un beso de despedida.

ES UNA CITA, Kurt dice una vez separados.

Los dos se abren camino a la planta baja, donde el Sr. Hummel está esperando por ellos.

¿QUIERES QUEDARTE A CENAR? El Sr. Hummel hace las señas y es increíblemente duro de mirar, pero entiende el punto lo suficiente. Tiene que parar y agarrarse de la baranda para evitar caerse el resto del camino por las escaleras, está impactado. Una hora atrás, el Sr. Hummel no sabía algo de lenguaje de señas.

Blaine mira a Kurt buscando una explicación, pero Kurt se ve sólo confundido.

"Papá, estás haciendo señas".

"Es todo lo que sé", le dice con cuidado de modular cada palabra sin hablar demasiado lento. Él está mirando directo a Blaine cuando lo hace, haciendo posible para él leer sus labios. Es un giro completo de lo de hoy temprano. "He buscado en internet. He pensado que si ustedes dos van a salir, debería probablemente aprender algo de lenguaje de señas."

Blaine no sabe que decir. Ha pasado a penas más de cinco minutos con este hombre y él ya está tratando de aprender cómo comunicarse mejor con él, mientras tanto, el propio padre de Blaine aún se niega a aprender a hacer señas. Blaine sabe que su padre piensa que es por su propio bien, que Blaine sólo aprenderá cómo trabajar en el mundo real si él puede leer labios y vocalizar, pero aún así. Es duro saber que prácticamente un extraño para él aprendería a hacer señas si su propio padre nunca lo ha hecho.

"Blaine y yo no estamos… nosotros somos… um", Kurt empieza a explicar y él está tan nervioso que sus manos están temblando mientras hace las señas, pero su padre lo detiene.

"Oh para, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber cuando estás mintiendo", el Sr. Hummel le dice a Kurt, pero no luce enojado como los padres de Blaine cuando lo han atrapado mintiendo.

"Blaine tiene que ir a casa, tiene toque de queda", dice Kurt, abriendo la puerta para que Blaine sepa que son libres de irse. Toma sus zapatos y se los coloca y está a punto de irse cuando se da cuenta que no puede marcharse sin decirle algo al Sr. Hummel.

ADIÓS, M-R. H-U-M-M-E-L, le dice lentamente, no seguro si él entenderá algo de ello pero cree que es mejor que irse sin decir algo. FUE UN PLACER CONOCERLO.

PUEDES LLAMARME B-U-R-T, el Sr. Hummel hace las señas y su deletreo es un desastre, pero Blaine logra deducirlo suficientemente bien y está impresionado de la cantidad que ha aprendido en menos de una hora.

ADIÓS B-U-R-T, vuelve a decir, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. No está seguro que ha hecho para merecer a los Hummel, pero debió de ser algo realmente increíble.

Camina donde se encuentra Kurt apoyado en la puerta de su auto, con un adorable puchero* en su rostro.

¿TU TUTOR?, le molesta.

CÁLLATE, dice Kurt con ese sonrojo que ama tanto.

NO, NO, ESTÁ BIEN, le responde con una risa. TÚ ESTÁS SÓLO USÁNDOME PARA PRACTICAR ASL, LO ENTIENDO.

Kurt le da un golpe en el hombro suavemente y él levanta sus manos en el aire en rendición.

SI LE DIGO QUE ERES MI NOVIO, ÉL TE HABRÍA PREGUNTADO UN MILLÓN DE PREGUNTAS.

¿SOY TU NOVIO?, le pregunta mordiendo su labio y rezando para que no hubiera sido un simple desliz de su mano, que Kurt realmente considera a Blaine para ser de él.

BUENO, ¿NO LO ERES? Kurt pregunta y la manera en que sus ojos se agrandan con preocupación, como si Blaine podría no quererlo de vuelta lo hace querer acurrucarse con Kurt y nunca dejarlo ir.

SÍ, SUPONGO QUE LO SOY.

* * *

* Hay un vídeo que pueden ver para que tengan una idea de lo que ve Blaine al "escuchar", o lo qué se imagina. En mi perfil encontrarán el link.

* Ave negra, el famoso Blackbird. Si bien es un ave que la traducción general es 'mirlo', en este caso no me gustaba dejarlo con esa traducción y ya que tenía más sentido dejarlo como lo va viendo Blaine de a poco, algo no tan especifico… una pequeña ave negra.

(Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado con esto de Blaine teniendo un fetiche con las aves xD)

* Trabillas, esto es gracioso. En el fic es enredado pues usa la misma palabra, algo así que sus dedos hacen un rizo en los rizos del pantalón (loop: giro, círculo, etc), el caso que se refiere a las tiras de tela que sujetan el cinturón, entonces quedé en blanco pues no sé cómo se llaman. Así que me puse a googlear y sucede que encontré varios foros con la discusión que nadie sabía cómo se llaman xD hasta que algunas de las respuestas era 'trabillas'. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

* Puchero, no sé si conocen la palabra. En algunas partes puchero es comida, por eso la duda. Es cuando se saca el labio inferior y se pone mala cara.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Me alegra mucho saber que esta historia les gusta.

En serio adoro a Burt, uno por lejos de mis personajes favoritos.

Que tengan una linda semana :)

Próximo capítulo: Aceptando. Espero subirlo pronto si es que no me congelo en el intento, qué manera de hacer frío!.


	7. Aceptando

**Accepting**

Summary: Kurt realmente no puede soportar a los amigos de Blaine, ellos siempre están acosándolo y tratando que él rompa con Blaine… Afortunadamente Blaine no escucha.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

**Jeff:**

Cuando Blaine lo invita a una noche de películas, unas pocas semanas después dentro de su relación, él no duda en decir que sí. Sabe que los amigos de Blaine no son de lo más amistosos por cada vez que vienen a la cafetería, pero Kurt asume es sólo porque no lo conocen. Claro que ellos serían protectores sobre su amigo saliendo con alguien que apenas conocen. Fue agradable que ellos estuvieran tan preocupados por Blaine, estaba feliz de que Blaine tenga amigos tan leales.

Kurt piensa que esta será una gran oportunidad para conocerse los unos con los otros para que ellos puedan ver que él es un buen tipo. Que ellos pueden confiar en él con el corazón de Blaine.

Chico, él entendió mal toda la situación.

Los amigos de Blaine no sólo son protectores con Blaine, ellos lo odian. Ellos odian a toda la gente oyente y no hacen nada por ocultar su desprecio por él, rodando sus ojos mientras él se acurruca en el sillón con Blaine y a propósito hacen las señas tan rápido que él no pueda a aspirar a seguirles el ritmo. Es incómodo, pero Blaine está ahí, acurrucado en su pecho y más veces de las que no, está ignorando la película en favor de quedarse mirando a Kurt con esa sonrisa que ama tanto.

_Mi compañero de cuarto dice que va ir a la biblioteca. Mi cuarto está desocupado…_

Blaine escribe en su teléfono así ellos se pueden comunicar sin que nadie esté mirando su conversación.

_¿Está tratando se deducirme, Sr. Anderson? _Le escribe de vuelta, disfrutando de la forma en que las mejillas de Blaine se oscurecen en vergüenza.

No es difícil dejar temblando a Blaine, quien ha confesado que se siente inseguro al salir con un chico universitario. Blaine cree que Kurt tiene más experiencia que él y nada puede convencerlo de lo contrario. Kurt sabe que es algo que le va a tomar tiempo a Blaine acostumbrarse. Hasta entonces, va a disfrutar a fondo esta etapa de la relación, cuando todo es aún tan nuevo y las acciones de Blaine son tan inocentes y dulces. Probablemente es malo que los sonrojos de Blaine manden sangre corriendo directamente a su miembro… pero piensa que nadie puede culparlo. Blaine es en serio uno de los más hermosos hombres que Kurt alguna vez haya conocido y él es todo de Kurt. El sólo pensamiento es para estar eufórico.

NOSOTROS VAMOS A IR A MI CUARTO POR UN RATO, Blaine le dice al grupo en que todos le mandan miradas juzgando a Kurt, como si la idea de abandonar la fiesta fuera suya. VAYAN A BUSCARNOS CUANDO LLEGUE LA PIZZA.

Blaine toma la mano de Kurt y ellos hacen el camino por el pasillo donde se encuentran todos los dormitorios. Se detienen frente a la puerta de Blaine y mientras él está buscando en su bolsillo la llave, son interrumpidos.

HOLA BLAINE, Jeff, uno de los habituales de la cafetería, dice, apenas ofreciendo a Kurt una segunda mirada.

HOLA, ¿QUÉ PASA? Blaine le pregunta, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo.

QUIERO QUE CONOZCAS A MI AMIGO E-L-I, ÉL ESTÁ DE VISITA DE COLUMBUS. ÉL ES UN CHICO INTEGRADO, Jeff dice sorprendentemente lento, lo suficiente para que Kurt lo entienda todo.

ÉL - - EMPEZANDO EN DALTON - - LE MUESTRES LOS ALREDEDORES, dice Jeff y hay varias señas que Kurt no conoce así que no está seguro que fue exactamente dicho.

JEFF ME HA CONTADO UN MONTÓN SOBRE TI, dice Eli mientras mira a Blaine de arriba abajo y levanta y baja sus cejas varias veces*. Kurt siente su estómago caerse a sus pies al darse cuenta que es lo que está pasando.

¿Está realmente el amigo de Blaine tratando de emparejarlo con otro chico con Kurt parado ahí mismo?

ESO ES AGRADABLE, dice Blaine y por la forma tensa de sus hombros y la sonrisa forzada en su rostro, Kurt pueda darse cuenta que es cualquier cosa pero no agradable.

Blaine se gira y vuelve a buscar sus llaves, claramente ansioso por dejar la conversación, pero Jeff simplemente centra su atención en Kurt en cambio.

Él dice algo tan rápido que Kurt tiene que pedirle que lo repita, causando que el otro chico sonría, como si estuviera probando un punto.

DETENTE, Blaine dice y Jeff con él terminan peleando mientras Eli y Kurt están ahí incómodos. Eli, porque él claramente no va a tener nada con Blaine como probablemente le habían dicho, y Kurt porque no puede entender que están diciendo pero pueda darse cuenta que es acerca de él.

Realmente no quiere ser algo que cause la separación entre Blaine y sus amigos y no puede entender por qué ellos lo odian tanto.

¿Ser oyente es realmente tan horrible? Está aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, ¿verdad? Ha llevado a Blaine a ver una película subtitulada. Ha encontrado una compañía de teatro comunitario que hace Rent que tendrá intérpretes la próxima semana. ¿Qué más necesita hacer para probarse a sí mismo?

Jeff se va enojado arrastrando a Eli con él y cuando Blaine se gira para mirarlo, sus ojos están llorosos.

LO SIENTO, dice Kurt sintiéndose horrible por ser la causa de la angustia de Blaine.

NO TIENES DE QUE DISCULPARTE, dice Blaine como si todo el asunto no es la gran cosa, pero Kurt sabe que lo es.

**Sebastian:**

Kurt está de pie en un lado del cuarto, sorbiendo una cerveza, absorbiendo todo. La música es dolorosamente fuerte, lo cual es sorprendente considerando que todos en la fiesta son Sordos excepto él. Blaine le dijo cuando llegaron que es para que ellos puedan sentir las vibraciones al bailar y le ofreció unos tapones para los oídos. Eso fue hace dos horas atrás, Blaine hace tiempo que perdió su dominio de la sobriedad y está en medio de la pista de baile haciendo una complicada coreografía con Jeff mientras sus amigos los están grabando. Sin duda será la nueva adición al popular canal de YouTube de Blaine.

Todos los que no están metidos en el show que Blaine está haciendo, están conversando entre ellos, tan borrachos que sus señas son descuidadas y Kurt no puede entender algo de lo que están diciendo. No es miserable, pero ciertamente está incómodo. Por primera vez, está empezando a entender lo que los amigos de Blaine se refieren cuando dicen que él nunca será parte del mundo Sordo. No es diferente de otras fiestas que ha ido, pero al mismo tiempo es totalmente diferente.

Esto no es lo que él tenía en mente cuando Blaine le rogó que viniera con él a esta fiesta la semana pasada. No se imaginó que estaría apoyado en una pared mientras su novio baila con todo el mundo menos él y sigue declarando que ama a todo el mundo en el cuarto. Ama ver a Blaine confiado y completamente en su elemento, pero lo mata saber cuan diferentes son sus vidas.

"Él siempre es el alma de la fiesta", Kurt escucha y lo hace saltar. No había esperado que alguien fuera a hablarle esta noche y tiene un momentáneo sentimiento de alivio de que hay otra persona oyente en la fiesta antes de girarse y ve a Sebastian.

No es la primera vez que oficialmente se conocen, pero es la primera que Kurt lo ve fuera de la cafetería y se siente diferente. Antes, sus interacciones siempre han sido breves. Kurt haría su orden de café, Sebastian pagaría y eso sería todo. Siempre tuvo la impresión que no es del gusto de Sebastian, pero no importaba. Ellos no tienen que verse más allá de sus interacciones de un minuto.

Verlo afuera de la cafetería hace a Kurt nervioso. No está seguro que será lo que Sebastian va a decir, pero no excluye que sea amistoso. No si la forma que está sonriendo es alguna indicación.

¿QUÉ?, Kurt dice con señas y habla simultáneamente, no seguro del protocolo cuando una persona Sorda habla en vez de hacer señas. ¿Se supone que deba hablar de vuelta o hacer señas?

"Blaine, siempre es el alma de la fiesta", Sebastian dice en su oído para ser escuchado por sobre la música fuerte. "Todo el mundo lo ama".

SÍ, dice con señas tratando de sofocar el sentimiento irracional de celos que se ha estado gestando durante toda la noche. Blaine puede bailar con sus amigos y tener un buen rato. No significa que esté engañando a Kurt.

"Apuesto que la mitad de esos chicos le darían una mamada en un segundo si él lo pidiera", dice Sebastian causando que Kurt se ahogue con su cerveza.

¿PERDÓN?

"Oh, lo siento, ¿son ustedes dos algo? Pensé que Blaine estaba sólo tonteando por ahí como suele hacer", dice Sebastian pretendiendo lucir apenado, pero Kurt logra ver a través de él.

COMO SEA, Kurt dice con señas y rápidamente se va en busca de algo más fuerte para beber. Encuentra una botella de Captain* en la cocina y la toma llevándosela al porche por algo de aire fresco, desesperado por un momento alejado.

Sabe que no debería dejar que el comentario de Sebastian le llegue. Sabe que Blaine no es del tipo de chico que anda durmiendo con cualquiera y que lo que ellos tienen es algo genuino, pero allí aún hay una pequeña parte de él que duda que empieza a emerger.

¿Qué tal si Blaine no es serio sobre su relación como lo es él? ¿Y si todo esto es sólo una aventura para Blaine hasta que se dé cuenta de que él realmente quiere estar con alguien que también es Sordo y fluido en el lenguaje de señas?

La puerta de corredera se abre y Sebastian aparece. Kurt rueda sus ojos y le da la espalda, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorar su presencia. Si no estuviera tan preocupado acerca de que Blaine llegue a salvo a su casa, podría sólo irse. Por lo menos, debería al menos decirle a Sebastian que se vaya la mierda, pero no se puede ver a si mismo haciéndolo. No con esa persistente voz en su cabeza recordándole que Sebastian es el mejor amigo de Blaine. No puede permitirse pelearse con Sebastian, no cuando no cree que Blaine escogería su bando.

"No quería molestarte", dice Sebastian causando un sonido de burla en Kurt. Por supuesto que él quería.

"¿Acaso piensas honestamente que ustedes son algo serio?, ¿verdad?"

"Estamos saliendo", dice Kurt no molestándose más en tratar de ser respetuoso y hacer señas. Si Sebastian no va a tratar, entonces él tampoco.

"Tú y él no podrían ser peor pareja de uno para el otro", Sebastian dice. "Déjame dejar algunas cosas claras, Blaine es demasiado bueno para ti. Primero que todo, tú no eres su tipo. Él no sale con chicos afeminados con cara de gay y ropa de niña. Segundo, tú apenas puedes hacer señas. Digo, una vez dijiste sexo en vez de trabajo."

Kurt se ruboriza, no puede creer que Blaine le contó a Sebastian sobre eso, de entre toda la gente.

"Estoy aprendiendo", se defiende a sí mismo. Ha estado practicando cada día, está aprendiendo tan rápido como puede, pero no puede hacer nada si no es perfecto, aún. Blaine le ha asegurado repetidamente que no le molesta, ¿pero si él está mintiendo?.

"Y bien por ti, todo el mundo debería aprender señas", dice Sebastian sinceramente y Kurt casi le cree por un momento hasta que la sonrisa se cae y está de vuelta insultándolo. "¿Pero realmente crees que eso es lo que merece Blaine? ¿Algún tipo que apenas puede decir el alfabeto? ¿Qué sacas tú de esta relación? Sé que Blaine es sexo en un palo, ¿Pero por qué no sales con alguien oyente?"

"Me gusta Blaine", dice.

"¿No puedes encontrar a alguien en tu propio grupo? ¿O nadie sale contigo por esa cara de gay?" Sebastian lo insulta de nuevo y Kurt trata de ignorarlo, pero todo lo que puede escuchar son los años tormento que ha pasado escuchando exactamente lo mismo. Kurt no es lo suficientemente bueno, nadie va nunca a quererlo… Pensó que había dejado eso detrás cuando se graduó de la secundaria.

"¿Sabe Blaine que su amigo es un completo idiota?"Kurt pregunta dejando de jugar amable.

"¿Sabe que su novio es un aspirante desesperado y horrible de RuPaul Drag Race* que ni siquiera puede encontrar un hombre de su edad para besuquearse que tiene que arrastrarse por chicos de preparatoria?" le dispara de vuelta.

"Ok, soy sólo un año mayor que él. Y lo siento si mi presencia aquí te molesta de alguna forma, pero estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte. Así que para. No tenemos que ser amigos, nunca quise ser tu amigo. No te gusta mi ropa, bien. No me gusta tu cara sonriente de suricata o tu pelo CW*, pero sólo para. Déjame solo y dejaré solo"

"¿Crees que es así de fácil?" Sebastian dice burlándose, "Estás saliendo con mi mejor amigo. Y como su mejor amigo, es mi trabajo asegurarme que manipuladores, caza fortunas, putas como tú…"

"¿Caza fortunas?" le grita, tirando sus manos al cielo. Esto es ridículo, ¿cómo habían pasado de quejarse de Kurt por no saber señas a ser llamado un caza fortunas?.

"Trabajas en una cafetería, ¿qué más harías con un chico de Dalton?" Sebastian le pregunta, sonando tan condescendiente que Kurt desea haberle echado veneno para ratas en su café cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se lo sugirieron. No hay nada peor que pomposos chicos con dinero que piensan que son mejores que los demás porque no tienen que trabajar. En todo caso, tener un trabajo hace a Kurt mejor que Sebastian, quien no puede mantenerse a sí mismo sin la ayuda de su papi.

"Por Dios, ¿para qué quería yo el dinero de Blaine?"

"¿Qué más querías tú con Blaine?", Sebastian le responde.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que nadie saldría con Blaine si no fuera por su dinero?", le pregunta indignado en nombre de Blaine.

"Nadie oyente", Sebastian le aclara rápidamente. "Honestamente, qué estás obteniendo de esta relación porque sé que él no abre sus piernas hasta al menos tres meses de aniversario".

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?" le pregunta seguro que no quiere escuchar la respuesta.

"Blaine y yo tuvimos algo el año pasado", Sebastian sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Ustedes salieron?" le pregunta tratando duro de no permitirse reaccionar. Le duele pensar que ellos podrían haber estado juntos. Blaine siempre ha sonado que Kurt es su primer novio, ¿pero si no es ese el caso? Qué tal si Blaine tiene más experiencia que de lo que él está permitiendo hacer y no le ha dicho porque no quiere que se ponga celoso de que su ex novio y él aún son cercanos…

Ellos no podrían… ¿podrían?

"Relájate, yo no salgo en citas", dice Sebastian. "Fue algo, terminó. Lo que sea. El punto es, sé que no consigues nada de esto así que lo que estás haciendo es lograr que Blaine consiga un corazón roto. Termínalo ahora antes que tenga que enfrentar meses de lágrimas, helado Ben and Jerry´s y noches viendo Titanic"

Está a punto de responder cuando la puerta se desliza para abrirse y Blaine sale tropezándose a la terraza.

HOLA BEBÉ, Blaine dice y Kurt está seguro que le está hablando a él pero aún así tuvo un momento de duda que quizás le está hablando a Sebastian.

TE EXTRAÑO, BAILA CONMIGO, Blaine dice descuidadamente, moviéndose para apoyar todo su peso en Kurt, completamente ajeno a lo que él acaba de interrumpir.

Sebastian rueda sus ojos al verlos y camina de regreso a la casa.

ESTÁS ENOJADO, Blaine le dice haciendo pucheros.

NO ME SIENTO BIEN, le dice. No es completamente una mentira. La conversación con Sebastian lo ha dejado sintiéndose sucio y más confundido acerca de Blaine como nunca se ha sentido antes. CREO QUE DEBERÍA IRME A CASA.

NO, NO, NO, Blaine dice firmemente antes de estallar en risas. Él está más borracho de lo que Kurt inicialmente pensó. QUIERO QUE PASES LA NOCHE.

ESTÁS BORRACHO, le señala.

Y TÚ ERES LINDO, Blaine sonríe pasando su dedo arriba y abajo por el pecho de Kurt, tratando de parecer seductor pero le sale luciendo tan inocente.

Blaine siempre es tan inocente y dulce. No hay forma que él haya salido con una bolsa de mierda como Sebastian. No puede creerlo, pero por otra parte, los ha visto juntos en la cafetería. Ha visto la forma de Sebastian de hacer una broma y tener a Blaine riéndose tan fuerte que prácticamente se cae de la silla. Ha visto lo cerca que se sientan cuando comparten el mismo lado de la mesa. Demonios, Kurt había pensado que ellos estaban saliendo la primera vez que los vio juntos en la tienda.

¿NO ME QUIERES?, le pregunta Blaine.

Kurt se queja, por supuesto que quiere a Blaine. Por supuesto que quiere pasar la noche y dejar que Blaine haga su camino hacia él, pero no puede. No después de todo lo que Sebastian dijo. No hasta que ellos puedan sentarse y tener una seria y sobria conversación.

Quiere sacudir todo lo que ha dicho Sebastian, pero no puede. No cuando se ha sentido fuera de lugar toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si Blaine realmente está sólo siguiéndole la corriente hasta que aparezca una mejor opción? No debe ser divertido para Blaine salir con un chico oyente que sólo sabe lo básico de conversación en señas.

¿QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE A CASA O TE VAS A QUEDAR? Kurt pregunta.

Blaine hace un puchero y trata de convencer a Kurt a volver adentro y al menos tener un baile con él por una canción, pero Kurt se niega. No puede volver ahí y mirar a toda esa gente a los ojos, sabiendo que ellos lo están juzgando. No esta noche por lo menos. Su ego ha tenido suficiente de un golpe.

**Trent:**

¿ESTÁS - CON ÉL PARA OBTENER UNA - NOTA? Un chico se le aproxima la siguiente vez que él está en Dalton. Está sentado en una mesa en el patio, esperando por Blaine que vuelva con el almuerzo para ambos.

LO SIENTO, ¿QUÉ?, le pregunta, inseguro de lo que le fue exactamente preguntado.

BLAINE, el chico dice mirando a Kurt. ¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON ÉL PARA OBTENER UNA 'A' EN TU CLASE DE LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS?

NO, le responde lentamente, inseguro de donde salió esto. ¿Acaso hay gente que haga eso? Suena como una mala trama de una película de Lifetime*.

SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO SEA ASÍ, le dice con dureza pero rápidamente se endereza y sonríe mientras Blaine se acerca a ellos.

HOLA, Blaine dice saludándolo con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque Kurt puede notar que él está sospechando. ¿QUÉ PASA?

YO SÓLO ESTABA DICIENDO HOLA, el chico dice. USTEDES DOS DISFRUTEN SU CITA, HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA.

GRACIAS, Blaine sube su cabeza un poco, orgulloso. Una vez que el chico gira por la esquina, la sonrisa de Blaine se cae y mira a Kurt seriamente. ¿DE QUÉ ESTABAS TÚ Y TRENT REALMENTE HABLANDO?

MI CLASE DE SEÑAS, Kurt responde. No es una completa mentira, pero no puede soportar la forma que Blaine se verá cuando se entere que sus amigos están molestando a Kurt. Kurt es un adulto, no está dispuesto a dejar que un montón de chicos de preparatoria arruinen su relación.

**David:**

ERES KURT, ¿CIERTO? Un chico viene a él mientras está esperando por Blaine a que baje para su cita.

SÍ, le dice esperando escuchar que será esta vez. Está empezando a cansarse de toda la mierda que recibe por salir con Blaine. Si él no amara tanto a Blaine…

¿Amor? ¿Ama a Blaine? Es por lejos muy pronto para eso. Si a él no le gustara tanto Blaine, ya se habría rendido hace un tiempo ya sólo para deshacerse de este constante acoso.

SOY DAVID, se presenta y ofrece su mano. Kurt la sacude sospechosamente, esperando a que llegue lo inevitable y no toma mucho tiempo. SABES QUE NO PERTENECES A ESTE MUNDO, ¿CIERTO?

LO SÉ, Kurt dice sarcástico. SOY EL EQUIVOCADO PARA BLAINE. NO PUEDO HACER SEÑAS. VAMOS A ROMPER EN UN MES Y EL CORAZÓN DE BLAINE ESTARÁ ROTO POR SIEMPRE. ¿ME FALTA ALGO?

ÉL MERECE ALGO MEJOR. Justo cuando David está haciendo las señas, Blaine sale por la puerta y hay una mirada de ira pura en su rostro que Kurt nunca ha visto.

¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?, Blaine pregunta, girándose para decirle a Kurt que vaya y espere en el auto, pero Kurt no lo escucha. Si Blaine está a punto de cometer un asesinato, lo menos que puede hacer Kurt es ayudarlo a enterrar el cuerpo después.

NO TE PUEDO CREER, Blaine dice con enojo, manos volando a todas partes y eso siempre le ha asombrado, lo ruidoso que una persona Sorda puede ser… las manos de Blaine están golpeando fuerte en su señas y el sonido hace eco a través del estacionamiento.

ENTIENDO DE DONDE LO OTROS CHICOS VIENEN, ENTIENDO POR QUÉ CREEN ESO, Blaine continúa. PERO TÚ DEBERÍAS SABER MEJOR. FUISTE MOLESTADO CONSTANTEMENTE POR TU IMPLANTE, SIEMPRE TE HAN DICHO QUE NO TIENES ORGULLO DE SORDO O UN CORAZÓN DE SORDO PORQUE ESCOGISTE TENER UN IMPLANTE COCLEAR*.

AL MENOS AÚN SOY SORDO, dice David.

ESTOY HARTO, Blaine dice. ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES. TÚ INSULTAS A KURT Y ME ESTÁS INSULTANDO A MÍ. ASÍ QUE PUEDES APOYARME O LARGARTE DE MI VIDA. KURT ES MI NOVIO Y ESO NO VA A CAMBIAR, SI NO TE GUSTA, PUEDO ENCONTRAR ALGUNOS NUEVOS AMIGOS.

Blaine toma la mano de Kurt un poco bruscamente, pero puede perdonarle eso. Kurt nunca espero que Blaine se enfrentara con sus amigos por él, pero es feliz que él lo hizo.

NO TIENES QUE RENUNCIAR A TUS AMIGOS POR MÍ, le dice una vez que dejaron los terrenos de Dalton y están caminando al centro de Westerville. Se supone que ellos iban a conducir al siguiente pueblo para cenar, pero Kurt creyó que era probablemente lo mejor que no condujeran a alguna parte considerando el ánimo homicida de Blaine.

NO DIGAS MÁS, Blaine le dice antes de tirarlo por un beso. NO HE ESTADO ASÍ DE FELIZ EN AÑOS Y ES POR TI. ELLOS PUEDEN TODOS JODERSE.

OK, ENTONCES, Kurt dice sorprendido pero secretamente complacido.

**Nick:**

Kurt está sentado en una mesa en el fondo, disfrutando de su receso de almuerzo jugando Candy Crush, cuando un libro es deslizado a través de la mesa. Mira arriba sorprendido y está confundido cuando ve a un chico con el blazer de Dalton parado frente a él. Está acostumbrado al abuso de los amigos de Blaine cuando él está en Dalton, pero que uno de ellos haga un viaje especial por todo el camino hasta su tienda sólo para acosarlo… eso es demasiado.

¿QUÉ ES ESTO?, le dice mentalmente preparándose para cualquier sea el discurso acusatorio que está por venir sobre cuán incorrecto él es para Blaine. Cualquier cosa que este chico tenga que decir, no será la primera vez. La semana pasada Sebastian le dijo, con atroces detalles, como él era demasiado afeminado para Blaine y sobre una larga lista de besuqueos en fiestas con atletas de preparatoria. Está acostumbrado a escuchar sobre que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Blaine, no hay forma que este chico frente a él pueda ser más cruel sobre el tema que Sebastian.

ES UN LIBRO SOBRE CULTURA DE SORDOS, el chico dice y si bien al parecer no hay malicia en sus ojos, Kurt aún entra a la conversación con cautela.

¿Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS DÁNDOMELO?, le pregunta.

SOY AMIGO DE BLAINE, el chico dice.

ME LO IMAGINABA.

Y COMO SU AMIGO, QUIERO AYUDAR A APOYARLO A ÉL Y SUS ELECCIONES, le explica.

¿ASÍ QUE ME ESTÁS DANDO UN LIBRO?, Kurt pregunta inseguro de qué es lo que está sucediendo.

SÓLO PROMÉTEME QUE LO LEERÁS, el chico dice.

¿ESO ES? SÓLO QUE LEA EL LIBRO, ¿ES ESO TODO LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?

SÍ.

Kurt toma el libro más cerca e inspecciona la portada, 'Sólo Para Personas Oyentes: Respuestas A Algunas De Las Más Comunes Preguntas Sobre La Comunidad Sorda, Su Cultura Y La "Realidad Sorda"'. No está seguro si se supone que esté agradecido o sentirse insultado, naturalmente, asume que es un insulto.

¿SE SUPONE QUE AL LEER ESTO ME DÉ CUENTA QUE NO SÉ NADA ACERCA DE BLAINE Y ROMPA CON ÉL? Kurt pregunta. ESO NO VA A SUCEDER.

El chico saca una silla y se invita él sólo a sentarse en la mesa con él.

SOY N-I-C-K, POR CIERTO, Nick se presenta y ofrece su mano, que Kurt sacude a medias. ME PREOCUPO POR BLAINE Y QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ. HE VISTO AMIGOS TRATAR DE SALIR CON GENTE OYENTE Y RARAMENTE FUNCIONA, PORQUE LA PERSONA OYENTE SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SIGNIFICA SALIR CON ALGUIEN QUE ES SORDO.

¿Y ESTE LIBRO SE SUPONE QUE VA A ENSEÑARME?, Kurt le pregunta escéptico.

NO ES SÓLO APRENDER LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS, Nick explica. BLAINE ES SORDO Y DIGO SORDO CON 'S' MAYÚSCULA. SI QUIERES QUE SU RELACIÓN FUNCIONE, QUERRÁS ASEGURARTE DE ENTENDER LO QUE SIGNIFICA.

¿ASÍ QUE ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO?, le pregunta.

SÓLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA BLAINE, SI ERES TÚ, ENTONCES ESO ES GENIAL, Nick le explica. A ÉL REALMENTE LE GUSTAS, SÓLO QUIERO QUE ESTO FUNCIONE PARA ÉL.

Kurt no está seguro que decir. Es la primera vez que alguno de los amigos de Blaine se ha puesto en contacto con él en algo distinto a la hostilidad. Abraza el libro en su pecho y le promete a Nick que lo leerá.

Unas horas después, cuando Blaine lo visita y lo ve leyendo el libro, él está tan feliz que casi llora mientras atrapa a Kurt en la cama y lo besa como si quisiera succionarle la vida. Kurt se da cuenta que Nick pudo haber acertado en algo, que no va a ser suficiente para él sólo perfeccionar sus habilidades para hacer señas. Realmente necesita entender que significa ser Sordo si quiere que las cosas funcionen. Quizás si hace eso, entonces los amigos de Blaine dejarán de ser tan crueles con él. Uno sólo puede esperar.

Por ahora, él hizo feliz a Blaine y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

* Once Over, la expresión es todo eso. Subir y bajar las cejas varias veces (el conocido 1313 xD) y mirar el cuerpo de la otra persona de cabeza a pies, dando a entender que lo encuentra atractivo.

* Captain Morgan, marca de Ron.

* RuPaul Drag Rice, es un reality show de Estados Unidos en donde hombres compiten por ser la mejor drag queen (travesti). Muy entretenido por cierto.

* Pelo de CW. Parte de la pelea de Seb y Kurt tiene líneas de la pelea en la serie, ésta en particular la busqué ahora y encontré una página explicando esa y la de Craigslist. CW es una cadena de televisión que se caracteriza y se burlan de ella por tener series con chicos lindos y peinados parecidos, como el de Seb. ¿Coincidencia que Grant tenga su serie Flash en CW? xD

* Película de Lifetime, comparación usada por Tina en algún momento. Lifetime es un canal de cable que se caracteriza por dar películas para mujeres o con protagonistas femeninas. Supongo que tiene un poco el prejuicio de ser malas películas o cursis.

* Implante Coclear, dispositivo que transforma los estímulos sonoros a estímulos eléctricos al nervio auditivo. Una parte de este aparato se coloca de forma externa en la cabeza y otra dentro del cráneo por lo que requiere cirugía. Permite a personas sordas o con dificultades severas a escuchar sonidos, no es un audífono pues funciona distinto ya que no ayuda al oído de la persona, más bien reemplaza el aparato auditivo.

Wow, muchas notas. Perdón por eso.

Gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar esta historia.

Que tengan una linda semana y empieza el mundial de fútbol!

P.D.: Alguien quiere cambiar de país conmigo? Detesto el frío y aún no empieza el invierno uu


	8. Incomprendiendo

**Misunderstanding**

Summary: Entrar a una nueva relación es difícil, especialmente cuando parece que el mundo está en tu contra. Eventos paralelos al capítulo anterior "Accepting".

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Desde su lugar en el centro del cuarto, Blaine mira alrededor, ojos buscando los de Kurt. Ha estado de pie a un lado toda la noche, distante y completamente demasiado bueno para una tonta fiesta de secundaria. Demonios, Kurt es demasiado bueno para un tonto novio de secundaria. Él siempre es un poco inseguro alrededor de Kurt, pero esta noche es diferente. Desde que Kurt se presentó luciendo esos jeans negros que parecen una segunda piel y esa camisa sedosa azul a botones que enrolló sus mangas, Blaine ha tenido mariposas en su estómago. Esta noche, él luce mucho mayor y más maduro de lo usual, haciendo parecer que hay más que un año de diferencia entre ellos.

Kurt se ve bien. Luce como cada fantasía profesor/estudiante que Blaine alguna vez ha tenido, hacerse realidad y está presionando todos sus botones. Blaine cree que esta noche va a ser la noche que Kurt se dé cuenta que pertenece a alguien de su edad, con alguien oyente. Kurt ha estado trabajando su trasero en aprender más señas así ellos puedan comunicarse más fácilmente, pero está seguro que no va a ser mucho más tiempo que Kurt se dé cuenta que sería más fácil encontrar a alguien menos necesitado. Alguien más conveniente.

Así que está enterrando sus nervios en alcohol, bebiendo más de lo usual, creyendo que con suficientes tragos Kurt no va a notar cuan joven él es. Los chicos universitarios beben todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

Blaine mantiene contacto visual con Kurt y su aliento queda atrapado en su garganta, como la primera vez que se conocieron. Al diablo con su plan de ser despreocupado y no actuar pegajoso, estará tirando de Kurt a la pista de baile antes de que alguien más le gane. Kurt es demasiado atractivo para ser dejado sin atención.

Está a punto de excusarse de donde está bailando con algunos amigos cuando David toma su mano y demanda que ellos tomen un trago juntos de inmediato.

Es el cumpleaños de David después de todo. Cree que Kurt estará bien por unos minutos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

ODIO PELEAR CONTIGO, ERES COMO MI HERMANO, un borracho Jeff le dice mientras se apoya en Nick para no caerse. Los tres están en el baño teniendo un corazón a corazón borracho mientras Jeff se tambalea entre vomitar o llorar histéricamente sobre como Blaine nunca va a perdonarlo.

Jeff siempre es el primero en la fiesta en ponerse mal. Él además es conocido por ser un borracho llorón.

SÓLO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ, NO QUIERO QUE TE CONFORMES, le dice Jeff.

NO ME ESTOY CONFORMANDO, KURT ESTÁ CONFORMÁNDOSE, Blaine confiesa, sabiendo que su secreto no dejará el cuarto. Sus amigos pueden ser un montón de cosas, imbéciles últimamente, pero ellos no son chismosos y no van a compartir algo que él está diciendo en confianza.

NO DIGAS ESO, dice Nick.

ES SÓLO QUE ME PREGUNTO A VECES, Blaine dice. ¿QUÉ TAL SI TODOS TIENEN RAZÓN? QUÉ TAL SI, PORQUE SOY SORDO, YO NO PUEDO… se calla, no puede terminar la frase. Sabe que ellos van a matarlo por siquiera alguna vez sugerir que su sordera es algo para estar avergonzado.

No es que no esté orgulloso de ser Sordo. No es que no ame su lenguaje y su cultura y comunidad. La comunidad Sorda tiene una larga historia de ser fuerte y resistente y está muy orgulloso de ello. Sólo que no sabe si Kurt alguna vez verá eso. Si él alguna vez estará alguna vez orgulloso de donde viene Blaine, o si la sordera de Blaine siempre será sólo un obstáculo que superar para estar juntos.

OYE, OYE, Jeff se para repentinamente sobrio y camina a donde está sentado Blaine, sobre el mostrador. ¿REALMENTE TE GUSTA KURT?

SÍ, Blaine dice firmemente y no se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que Nick le alcanza unos pañuelos desechables.

ENTONCES PARA, dice Jeff. ERES LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE CONOZCO. ERES TALENTOSO Y FUERTE Y AMABLE. MUÉSTRALE ESO A ÉL.

QUE TAL SI NO ES SUFICIENTE, Blaine pregunta.

ERES SUFICIENTE, dice Nick.

LOS AMO CHICOS, dice mientras Jeff se tambalea en un abrazo, mandando a ambos hacia atrás hasta que sus cabezas golpean el espejo.

Definitivamente está más borracho de lo que tenía planeado al empezar la noche.

¿USTEDES DOS BEBÉS LLORONES ESTÁN LISTOS PARA VOLVER AHÍ AFUERA? Pregunta Nick.

Blaine salta del mostrador y se da un minuto para que el cuarto deje de girar. Se revisa en el espejo para asegurarse que no sea obvio que estuvo llorando antes de asentirle a Nick de que está listo.

SR. ORGULLO SORDO, PREOCUPADO QUE NADIE LO VA A AMAR. COMO SI EL MUNDO YA NO HUBIERA CAÍDO A TUS PIES, Jeff lo molesta mientras todos salen juntos.

CÁLLATE, le dice quitándole importancia. AHORA QUE NO ESTÁS SIENDO UN IMBÉCIL, ME DEBES UN BAILE.

Ahora que se arregló con Jeff, un peso ha sido quitado de sus hombros.

No tiene razones para estar inseguro.

.-.-.-.-.-

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KURT? Blaine pregunta una vez que está sin aire y los tragos que ha tomado empiezan a alcanzarlo. Ha alcanzado el punto donde está tropezando con su propio pie cada vez que trata bailar. Es tiempo de bajar la velocidad e ir a sentarse por un rato.

Eso no significa que no pueda tomar a su sexy novio y sentarse con él por un rato. Está bastante seguro que una ardiente sesión de besos es justo lo que recetó el doctor.

Kurt tiene los mejores labios, nunca agrietados o inflexibles… podría besarlo por horas y nunca cansarse de ello. Kurt tiene labios mágicos…

ESTÁS BORRACHO, David le dice.

Él es uno para decir eso.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KURT? Pregunta de nuevo, golpeando a Jeff hasta que le pone atención y responda su pregunta.

AFUERA, le dice, entonces él y Nick empiezan a decirle cosas realmente crudas que lo hacen sonrojar.

Y quizás ellos le han dado algunas ideas, también… ciertamente no le molestaría ponerse de rodillas por Kurt. Especialmente cuando él está usando esos pantalones…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo?

Cierto, Kurt. Él trata de encontrar a su novio.

Le toma más tiempo alcanzar la puerta de atrás de lo que a Blaine le hubiera gustado. Hay gente que sigue topando con él y la alfombra está desarreglada, haciendo que tropiece. Está bastante seguro que la mesa se movió porque no recuerda que David tenga una mesa en frente de la puerta. ¿Ha estado ahí toda la noche?

Necesita recordar hablar con David sobre ofrecer fiestas en su casa nunca más hasta que el suelo sea arreglado. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien pueda caminar cuando el terreno es tan inestable?

Forcejea con la puerta por lo que siente que fueron horas antes que alguien finalmente le tiene lástima y la abre por él. Una vez está afuera, su visión de inmediato se centra en Kurt, quien se ve incluso más divino parado en la luz de la luna. De hecho, luce como uno de los elfos de una novela de Tolkien.

Blaine mientras crecía ha tenido un gran enamoramiento con Legolas. Kurt luce como si él podría haber estado en una de esas escenas con Galadriel. Sí… sólo que, Kurt luce mejor. Él de alguna manera es más hermoso que eso, lo cual es decir algo porque esos elfos tienen elaborado maquillaje de estrellas de cine encima y las luces mágicas de Hollywood que hacen que todo el mundo se vea bien.

Kurt luce bien todo por sí mismo.

Kurt es hermoso.

HOLA BEBÉ, le dice, maldiciendo su estado de borrachera por no salir con algo más atractivo que decir.

TE EXTRAÑO, BAILA CONMIGO.

De acuerdo, eso no estuvo mucho mejor y Kurt no está hablándole de vuelta así que claramente Blaine no está diciendo lo correcto. Se acerca a él, esperando que un abrazo hará a Kurt sonreír, pero logra ser distraído por la seda fría de la camisa de Kurt contra su sobrecalentada mejilla. Se siente bien.

ESTÁS ENOJADO, se separa para hacerle un puchero.

NO ME SIENTO BIEN, le dice Kurt pero está bastante seguro que es una mentira. Kurt se ve bien, si no un poco molesto. Quizás él estaba aburrido y quería irse para pasar el rato con sus propios amigos.

CREO QUE DEBERÍA IRME A CASA.

NO, NO, NO, le dice enfadado. Kurt no se puede ir. Se detiene, dándose cuenta cuan infantil debe parecer, derrotado por completo su plan para la noche de parecer más maduro. De inmediato rompe en risas.

QUIERO QUE PASES LA NOCHE. El agrega cuando Kurt no dice nada. No lo ha dejado claro con David, pero está seguro que hay algún cuarto de invitados con el nombre de Blaine y Kurt en él, todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar.

ESTÁS BORRACHO, Kurt dice.

Y TÚ ERES LINDO, él sonríe corriendo su dedo arriba y abajo por el pecho de Kurt como siempre ha visto en las películas que la gente hace justo antes que su novio lo bese. Kurt no pude rechazarlo si él está siendo seductor, ¿cierto?

Kurt no está respondiéndole y está haciendo a Blaine preocuparse.

Jeff le dijo que le mostrara a Kurt lo asombroso que él es, pero como puede si Kurt esta ya tan aburrido de él que ni siquiera le habla.

¿NO ME QUIERES?, Blaine pregunta.

¿QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE A CASA O TE VAS A QUEDAR?, Kurt dice y parece mucho más fluido de lo usual. Sus señas se mezclan juntas naturalmente y es hermoso de ver. No es perfecto, no por un tiro largo, pero es un progreso impresionante por semejante poco tiempo. Kurt va a ser un asombroso hacedor señas un día si él sigue así.

TUS SEÑAS SON REALMENTE BONITAS. TÚ REALMENTE ERES BONITO, Blaine se inclina y entierra su nariz en el cuello de Kurt. ¿UN BAILE MÁS?

ESTÁS BORRACHO, Kurt se separa de él. NECESITAS IR A CASA.

Blaine se queja. No quiere ir a casa. Quiere quedarse aquí con Kurt; es agradable afuera en el aire fresco. Siente como si pudiera respirar ahora que no está apretado en el sobrepoblado living con todo el mundo.

Blaine da un paso hacia atrás, intentando dirigirse al patio para sentarse en un viejo columpio, pero se tropieza con una botella y termina sentado en su trasero.

¿ESTÁS BIEN?, Kurt pregunta, buscando heridas.

NADA QUE UN BESO NO PUEDA ARREGLAR.

Kurt se inclina y lo besa, gentil al principio pero cuando las manos de Blaine toman con hambre su camisa, él rápidamente abre su boca para dejar que la lengua de Blaine explore. Es asombroso, pero no es suficiente. No con la forma que su estómago se ha llenado de nudos toda la noche a causa de ese ridículo atuendo sexy que Kurt está usando. Toma las caderas de Kurt y lo tira abajo para que encuentre la suya, pero tan pronto sus caderas se encuentran, Kurt se separa y rueda fuera de él.

ESTÁS BORRACHO, le dice con manos temblorosas. NECESITAS IR A CASA.

Normalmente, la insistencia de Kurt de que vaya a casa sería ofensiva. No necesita una niñera. Cuando mira abajo, sin embargo, puede ver el deseo a través de esos pantalones ajustados que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Sabe que Kurt lo desea tanto como él quiere a Kurt. Sólo necesita hacerle saber a Kurt que él está listo.

NO PUEDO, REGLA DE LOS DORMITORIOS. SI VUELVO BORRACHO, SERÉ EXPULSADO, Blaine dice haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de verse sexy pero nunca ha tratado ser una tentación antes. Con los únicos chicos con los que alguna vez se ha besado no le habían tomado mucho esfuerzo antes.

NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ, Kurt le dice y luce herido pero Blaine realmente no puede entender por qué. ¿POR FAVOR VAYÁMONOS?

.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine se estrella en la cama de Kurt tan pronto la alcanza. Fue una larga caminata arriba por las escaleras y Kurt seguía diciéndole que estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, lo cual Blaine lo encontró hilarante porque no puede escuchar si Kurt está en lo cierto o no.

SOY SORDO, Blaine le recordó, riéndose histéricamente mientras Kurt le cubría la boca con su mano. SIEMPRE SOMOS RUIDOSOS.

NO, NO, NO VAS A DORMIR ASÍ, Kurt le dice tirando se sus pies hasta que se desplaza lo suficiente en la cama para dejarle sitio a Kurt a unirse a él. Excepto que Kurt no se une a él, en cambio desata los zapatos de Blaine, lo cual es aún mejor.

NO TENGO PROTECCIÓN, le dice tratando se sentarse. Si continúa acostado, se va a dormir lo cual no es como quiere que sea su primera vez. Cree que la primera vez es probablemente la que uno quiere estar despierto.

NO VOY A TENER SEXO CONTIGO, le dice deteniéndose, su rostro completo volviéndose rojo.

PODRÍAS, le dice. NO VOY A DETENERTE.

Las manos de Kurt vuelan a su rostro, claramente avergonzado, pero Blaine queda inconsciente antes que pueda ver su respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-

La cama se hunde en medio de la noche y el mundo gira. Antes que sepa que está pasando, él está teniendo náuseas y hay un basurero debajo de su barbilla. Kurt frota su espalda mientras vomita y le asegura que él está bien. Blaine no está tan seguro. Su boca sabe asqueroso y se siente como si se fuera a morir, su estómago duele tanto. Se disculpa un millón de veces y llora un poco. Todo el asunto será mortificante más tarde, está seguro, pero justo ahora sólo está agradecido de que Kurt está ahí para frotar su espalda.

Cuando acabó de sentirse enfermo, Kurt lo ayudó a llegar al baño para lavarse los dientes. Aún está borracho, pero Kurt le promete que se sentirá mejor en la mañana, él sólo necesita descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine se siente calentito* y contenido debajo de las mantas. La cama hoy se siente especialmente suave y no quiere nunca moverse. En el fondo de su mente, está vagamente consciente que es sábado, lo que significa que no tiene que levantarse para ir a clases, así que se permite acurrucarse en profundidad. Hay un brazo que lo está tirándolo más cerca y eso debería ser extraño, pero es cómodo así que lo ignora en favor de dejarse ir a la deriva de vuelta al asombroso sueño que estaba teniendo en que Kurt lo llevaba a su casa después de la fiesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol está radiante en el cuarto, brillante y molesto, y le encantaría volver a dormir pero no puede. Abre un ojo para ver si su compañero de cuarto está en la habitación, preguntándose con cuánto tendrá que sobornarlo para que vaya a buscar el desayuno. Podría usar un buen omelet o una pila de panqueques para ayudar a frenar su resaca.

Su compañero de cuarto no está ahí. Ni siquiera su cama está ahí.

Blaine se gira para ver a Kurt acostado a su lado y está un poco sorprendido, no en un mal sentido, pero en un sentido 'cómo demonios llegué aquí'. No recuerda mucho de lo de anoche, pero está bastante seguro de que recordaría todo lo que implicaría despertar en la cama con su novio.

¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?, pregunta.

MI CASA, Kurt responde con esa adorable risita suya, esa que muestra sus hoyuelos.

OH, dice sin nada mejor que decir. Honestamente no está seguro cómo terminó aquí. ¿Estuvo despierto o tuvo Kurt que cargarlo arriba por las escaleras? ¿Qué tal si ellos durmieron juntos y Blaine no lo recuerda?

Oh Dios, ¿Qué tal si ellos de hecho durmieron juntos? Blaine no estaba seguro de que estaba listo aún para tener sexo y lo ha hecho y acaba de tirar su virginidad a la basura en una noche de borrachera.

ACASO NOSOTROS… empieza a preguntar antes de detenerse a sí mismo, no queriendo que Kurt se sienta mal si ellos lo hicieron y Blaine no lo recuerda.

SÓLO DORMIMOS, Kurt le asegura.

BIEN, BIEN, dice antes de darse cuanta cuán ofensivo podría sonar. NO QUE NO QUISIERA… ES SÓLO QUE… ME GUSTAS, PERO NO ESTOY LISTO.

NO HAY APURO, Kurt dice y Blaine puede notar que lo dice de verdad, no como los tipos que a veces dicen "no es gran cosa" sólo para enterarse después que de hecho es una gran cosa.

YO TAMPOCO ESTOY LISTO, Kurt agrega.

Está aliviado que ambos están en la misma página. Contento con el conocimiento de que no pudo haber hecho algo estúpido anoche si Kurt está aún hablándole y que no dio su virginidad, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y se acurruca más cerca.

DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA, pregunta dándose cuenta que está sólo con su camisa y un par de pantalones de yoga que son muy largos para sus piernas cortas.

SEGUÍAS DESPERTÁNDOTE Y DESVISTIÉNDOTE TÚ MISMO, dice Kurt.

¿QUÉ? Está mortificado. ¿Por qué en el mundo podría empezar a desvestirse en la cama de Kurt?

DECÍAS QUE ERA DEMASIADO CALIENTE, ESTABAS BORRACHO, Kurt explica. TE PRESTÉ ALGO MÁS CÓMODO DE VESTIR.

OH DIOS. LO SIENTO, se disculpa cerrando sus ojos así no tiene que ver el rostro de Kurt. Claramente es un borracho del tipo cachondo, no sabe cómo ninguno de sus amigos no lo ha mencionado antes.

Puede sentir la cama temblando y sabe que Kurt debe estar riéndose de él, lo que lo hace peor, pero pronto Kurt está trazando palabras en su pecho y poniendo su oído sobre el corazón de Blaine. Él no puede estar tan enojado si él no está empujándolo fuera de la cama y llamándolo puto, así que cree que está bien.

ME GUSTA DESPERTARME CONTIGO, dice Blaine. Kurt sonríe, entonces deja de hacerlo. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL?

ES NADA, Kurt se encoje de hombros pero no puede ignorarlo cuando obviamente hay algo ahí.

¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL?, repite.

Le toma a Kurt un minuto o dos para responder, pero él está dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo del mundo para trabajar en lo que sea lo está molestando, siempre y cuando se lo diga así Blaine puede arreglarlo. No le gusta pensar en Kurt esté triste por alguna razón.

NO SABÍA QUE SALISTE CON SEBASTIAN.

No es lo que Blaine esperaba y está completamente confundido sobre donde salió esto.

NO LO HICE, le dice perplejo.

CORRECTO. DIGO, NO SABÍA QUE USTEDES DOS ESTUVIERON JUNTOS ANTES, Kurt dice y el corazón de Blaine se hunde. Está bastante seguro de donde salió esto, sabe exactamente de quién salió esto, y lo mata.

NO LO ESTUVIMOS, le explica cuidadosamente. ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE LO FUIMOS?

Sólo necesita que Kurt lo diga. Necesita que confirme lo que Blaine ya está pensando. Demonios, está rezando que Kurt diga que nadie le dijo algo, que él llegó a la conclusión por su cuenta. Significaría que uno de sus mejores amigos no habló con su novio a sus espaldas.

Kurt se ruboriza, mirando hacia abajo al edredón, recogiendo pelusas imaginarias. Cuanto más se demora Kurt en responder, más enojado se pone Blaine. Va a matar a Sebastian por esto. Una cosa es darle malos ratos a Blaine por salir con una persona oyente. Blaine está preparado para eso. ¿Sin embargo, hablar con Kurt? Eso es bajo. Eso es ir demasiado lejos, así de lejos que Blaine está preocupado y se encargará de eso en el instante que llegue a casa.

¿QUÉ PASÓ?, él empuja, pero Kurt se ha cerrado y no va a decir nada más.

Blaine honestamente no recuerda mucho de anoche, no recuerda haber visto a Sebastian y Kurt hablando entre ellos, así que no puede decir cuánto tiempo Sebastian tuvo para llenar la cabeza de Kurt con todo ese tipo de ideas. Como si Kurt necesita más razones para que no le guste Blaine, está seguro que Kurt tiene suficientes ya.

NUNCA SALÍ CON SEBASTIAN, dice Blaine lentamente y claramente, no dejando espacio para Kurt para mal entender.

OK, es su única respuesta.

Claramente es lejos de estar bien si la mirada en la cara de Kurt es alguna indicación.

¿ESTÁS PREOCUPADO POR SEBASTIAN?, le pregunta preguntándose qué exactamente Sebastian le dijo. ¿Acaso él implicó que ellos fueron una pareja en serio? No es ingenuo, sabe que Sebastian aún tiene un flechazo por él, pero ellos lo han superado. Ellos sólo van a ser amigos y Sebastian le ha prometido que él está bien con eso.

Kurt no responde, así que toma eso como un sí.

SEBASTIAN ME INVITÓ A SALIR EL AÑO PASADO, Blaine explica, esperando que si él pueda decirle a Kurt la verdad, esto va volar lejos. No lo puede creer, de todos los problemas que podría tener en una Sordo/oyente relación, su primer problema sería sobre otro hombre. Es tan estúpido y cliché que Blaine se siente como en un mal programa de TV.

DIJISTE QUE SÍ, Kurt responde por él.

DIJE QUE SÍ, le dice, no hay razón para esconderlo. PERO ANTES DE NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA, LO ENCONTRÉ BESÁNDOSE CON ALGUIEN MÁS. NO LO HE VUELTO A VER DE ESA FORMA DESDE ENTONCES. NOSOTROS SI SIQUIERA NOS BESAMOS. NO TIENES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE.

NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO SOBRE ESO, Kurt le dice rodando los ojos.

¿ENTONCES QUÉ? Le pregunta. Su cabeza está palpitando y sólo quiere café y algo grasoso para asentar su estómago. Tiene mucha resaca para esta conversación.

TUS AMIGOS PIENSAN QUE TÚ SÓLO PUEDES SALIR CON GENTE SORDA, dice Kurt.

Oh, ¿es eso todo lo que ellos le dijeron a Kurt? Eso no parece tan grave, digo, por supuesto que ellos piensan que él debería salir con otra gente Sorda. Eso es lo que se espera de ti. Si tú eres un verdadero Sordo con "S" mayúscula, tú vas a escuelas de Sordos, tienes amigos Sordos, encuentras una pareja Sorda y ojalá juntos tener bebés Sordos. Por supuesto, sus amigos quedaron descolocados por su decisión de empezar a salir con Kurt. No le gusta como están siendo al no apoyarlo, pero no está sorprendido por eso y Kurt no debería tampoco.

ES UNA COSA CULTURAL, NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE MOLESTE, le explica.

¿NO PUEDO?, Kurt dice luciendo ofendido.

TÚ NO ENTIENDES, le dice, lo cual es claramente la última cosa que Kurt quiere escuchar, así que se apura a aclarar. HAY EXPECTATIVAS QUE VIENEN CON SER SORDO Y ALGUNAS DE ESAS ES TOMAR ORGULLO DE QUIEN SOY Y SALIR CON ALGUIEN DE LA COMUNIDAD SORDA.

ESO ES TERRIBLE, Kurt dice, luciendo horrorizado. ESO ES COMO DECIR QUE LA GENTE NEGRA NO PUEDE SALIR CON GENTE BLANCA. ES COMO DECIR QUE LOS CHICOS NO PUEDEN SALIR CON CHICOS. TÚ DE TODA LA GENTE DEBERÍA VER LO HORRIBLE QUE ESO SUENA.

NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE OPRESIÓN Y DISCRIMINACIÓN, HE CRECIDO TODA MI VIDA ALREDEDOR DE ESO, Blaine empieza a hacer señas rápidamente, no deteniéndose a pensar si Kurt es realmente capaz de seguirle el ritmo o no. Está demasiado molesto. Kurt no tiene derecho a criticarlo. No existe tal cosa de discriminación inversa, al igual que el racismo inverso no es real. No es posible para los oprimidos ser opresores, no es así como funciona. Kurt no puede hacer de víctima aquí, no cuando no tiene idea de donde sus amigos vienen.

NO ES INCORRECTO PARA NOSOTROS QUERER MANTENER NUESTRA CULTURA POR NUESTRA CUENTA. AL INSTANTE QUE LA GENTE OYENTE SE INVOLUCRA, ELLOS EMPIEZAN A APROPIARSE DE TODO. NO NECESITAMOS GENTE DE AFUERA INVOLUCRARSE Y QUE NOS QUITEN TODO POR LO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO.

¡ESTÁS HACIENDO LAS SEÑAS MUY RÁPIDO! Él está frustrado. PERO LO ENTIENDO. TÚ NO QUIERES GENTE OYENTE EN TU VIDA. ¿POR QUÉ TIENES UN NOVIO OYENTE ENTONCES?

NO ME REFERÍA A TI, le explica, piensa que eso era obvio. Claramente, no podría referirse a Kurt. Nunca habría aceptado a salir con él si Kurt fuera otra ignorante persona oyente…

Por supuesto, el hecho que Kurt esté enojándose significa que quizás estuvo equivocado acerca de él. Kurt no entiende tanto como Blaine asumió que él hacía.

Blaine no está defendiendo a sus amigos. Sabe que ellos están completamente fuera de línea por ser groseros con Kurt y por llamar a Blaine traidor y Blaine estará lidiando con eso cuando llegue a casa. Sin embargo, están perfectamente en su derecho de no querer gente oyente a su alrededor. Ellos han sido ridiculizados, incomprendidos y burlados. A ellos les han dicho repetidamente que son nada, que están rotos, una y otra vez por gente oyente. No hay nada malo por querer un santuario lejos de eso.

¡SOY OYENTE! ESA GENTE QUE ODIAS, ¡ELLOS SON MI GENTE!

NECESITAS INTENTAR Y VER LAS COSAS DE SU PERSPECTIVA, Blaine dice tratando de lograr que Kurt se calme y pare de gritarle por algo que él ni siquiera hizo. Sus amigos son los que no quieren a Kurt cerca, no él. ELLOS SÓLO ESTÁN PREOCUPADOS POR MÍ.

PORQUE ESTOY ARRUINANDO TU VIDA, le dice con burla.

KURT. Blaine no sabe que decir.

Quiere arreglar todo este desastre, pero no puede lanzar sus amigos bajo el autobús para hacerlo, incluso si ellos lo han hecho enojar recientemente. Le gusta Kurt y lo quiere alrededor, pero le preocupa que Kurt podría no entender la cultura Sorda. Le preocupa que Kurt podría ni siquiera intentar. Ha estado preparado para ir a la batalla por Kurt, pero siempre asumió que tendría a Kurt peleando con él, no en su contra.

SEBASTIAN TENÍA RAZÓN.

¿SOBRE QUÉ? Blaine pregunta, tratando de entender exactamente que fue dicho para haber empezado todo esta pelea en primer lugar.

"Él dijo - - - - - - - - - -"

Kurt habla apasionadamente. Él habla y habla y habla sin hacer ninguna seña. Él habla sin dirección y sus labios se mueven tan rápido para Blaine para entender algo. Él está gritando y enojado y Blaine no puede entender alguna cosa porque

Kurt

No

Está

Haciendo señas.

¡NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE! ¡SOY SORDO! Dice con rudeza, obligándose a no llorar por eso. No es la primera vez que alguien le habla, esperando que él entienda. Demonios, su propio padre no hace señas. Pero es la primera vez que Kurt alguna vez olvida hacer señas estando con él y duele. Lo daña profundo más de lo que él alguna vez admitirá.

Dios, ¿no es esté el punto de sus amigos? ¿No es esto lo que ellos estaban advirtiéndole que pasaría?

Kurt, por su parte, se ruboriza y rápidamente empieza a hacer señas de nuevo así Blaine puede seguirlo.

ÉL DIJO QUE NOSOTROS NO DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS Y QUE TÚ M-E-R-E-C-E-S ALGO MEJOR.

La pequeña mierda. Blaine está echando humo. Podría realmente retorcer el cuello de Sebastian. De todas las personas, Sebastian no puede decidir que mejor merece Blaine. Si Sebastian saldría con la suya, ellos dos saldrían y Sebastian lo engañaría cada dos semanas. Él no tiene espacio de hablar sobre quién hace un novio apropiado y quién no.

ESA NO ES SU DECISIÓN, dice Blaine.

¡LO SÉ! ÉL ES UN GRAN IDIOTA.

Sebastian es un idiota. Sin embargo, escuchar a Kurt decirlo le molesta. Blaine puede llamarlo idiota porque sabe eso, al final del día, Sebastian sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y tomaría una bala por él. Kurt diciendo que él es un idiota, es él diciendo, "No entiendo cómo eres amigo de este tipo".

Esos chicos de Dalton son la familia de Blaine. Tiene permitido a estar enojado con ellos. Tiene permitido maldecirlos y pelear con ellos todo lo que él quiera, porque ellos siempre serán su familia. Eso no va a cambiar. Tiene permitido decir cualquier cosa que quiera sobre sus amigos, pero que Kurt lo diga…

Por supuesto que Blaine va a quedarse con ellos.

ÉL SÓLO ESTÁ PREOCUPADO.

¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES?

TÚ NO CRECISTE SORDO. NO CRECISTE TENIENDO QUE LIDIAR CON GENTE ESTÚPIDA, NO ENTIENDES EL ORGULLO SORDO. SABÍA A LO QUE ME ESTABA INSCRIBIENDO CUANDO ACCEDÍ A SALIR CONTIGO, le explica lentamente.

CUANDO TÚ ACCEDISTE… NO ME DI CUENTA QUE YO FUERA TU PROYECTO DE COMPASIÓN. PERDONA QUE PEDIRTE SALIR FUERA TREMENDA CARGA.

Blaine respira. Está enojado con Sebastian. Más molesto de lo que alguna vez estuvo por poner dudas en la cabeza de Kurt. Sin embargo, no puede seguir explicándole esto a Kurt. Él necesita entender que es una gran cosa que Blaine y él estén juntos.

Blaine va a la Academia Dalton. Quizás en otras escuelas de Sordos son más liberales y tengan más parejas entre oyentes y Sordos, honestamente no lo sabe. Pero él va a Dalton, la imagen del orgullo Sordo. Si tú buscas orgullo Sordo en el diccionario, habría un chico en un uniforme de Dalton dándole el dedo del medio al mundo oyente. Es un faro para la comunidad Sorda elitista. Los estudiantes de Dalton crecen con una dieta de anti-implante, pro-lenguaje de señas, propaganda. Demonios, antes que Blaine conociera a Kurt, estaba convencido que la raíz de todo mal era la gente oyente.

Kurt necesita entender que es natural para la gente Sorda querer mantenerse juntos y temer de los extraños.

Sólo porque sus amigos tienen un problema con eso, no significa que Blaine va a romper con él.

Si él quiere estar con Blaine, necesita entender que sus amigos no están personalmente en contra de Kurt. Ellos sólo están preocupados acerca de perder a Blaine en el mundo oyente. Ellos están convencidos que si Blaine sale con Kurt, más temprano que tarde él va a empezar a querer volver a terapia del habla. Entonces dejará de ir a eventos para Sordos. Entonces, lentamente pero de seguro, él dejará de hacer señas.

Eso no va a suceder, pero sus amigos sólo necesitan algo de tiempo para entender eso. Kurt necesita desarrollar una piel más dura y una dosis de compasión si se va a quedar con Blaine. Sus amigos, no importa cuán fuera de control ellos estén, merecen algo de compasión después de todo lo que ellos han pasado en sus vidas. Al final del día, ellos están sólo tratando de cuidar de Blaine. Ellos verán eventualmente que Kurt es lo mejor para Blaine, pero no si Kurt corre a la primera señal de problemas.

QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO. NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ SI NO FUERA ASÍ. OLVIDA LO QUE SEA QUE ELLOS TE DIJERON, AÚN SIGO AQUÍ, ¿NO LO ESTOY? SÓLO TRATA DE ENTENDER. ESOS CHICOS SON MI FAMILIA.

ÉL NO ES TU FAMILIA SI ACTÚA ASÍ.

TODO EL MUNDO EN ESA ESCUELA ES MI FAMILIA, LOS VEO MÁS QUE A MIS PADRES Y ELLOS ME ENTIENDEN EN UNA FORMA QUE NADIE MÁS ALGUNA VEZ HARÁ. NO ME HAGAS ESCOGER ENTRE ELLOS Y TÚ.

¿PORQUÉ NO ME ESCOGERÍAS? Pregunta Kurt levantando su cabeza en desafío.

PORQUE REALMENTE ME GUSTAS Y NO QUIERO QUE MIS AMIGOS TENGAN LA RAZÓN. NO QUIERO ESTAR MOLESTO CONTIGO.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea toma varios días para desaparecer. Blaine pasa la mayoría del tiempo gritándole a Sebastian y culpándolo por todo el asunto, hasta que finalmente Sebastian accede a mantenerse al margen, por la salud mental de Blaine.

Sebastian nunca le gustará Kurt, le dice a Blaine, pero él se guardará sus comentarios para sí mismo.

Toma tanto tiempo escuchar de Kurt, que Blaine está convencido que su relación ha terminado antes que ellos tengan la oportunidad de ir a alguna parte. Entonces, en el quinto día, le llega un mensaje de texto.

_Eres el mejor novio que he tenido. ¿Podemos no seguir peleados?_

Eso está bien. Kurt le dice que Blaine es el mejor novio que alguna vez ha tenido. Le sorprende, pero le ayuda a aliviar un montón de inseguridades que ha estado cargando sobre no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Kurt.

Kurt conduce hasta Dalton y ellos toman café juntos, donde ellos coinciden que permitir que los amigos de Blaine se metan entre ellos es estúpido. Blaine se promete a sí mismo que va a mantenerse fuera de eso. Kurt es un chico grande y le promete a Blaine que puede manejar cualquier cosa que aparezca en el camino. Kurt le dice a Blaine que no espera que él arruine sus amistades en favor de su relación.

Después de eso, los dos son inseparables. Todo el tiempo que no están en clases, están juntos. Blaine pasa sus tardes haciendo los deberes en la cafetería, sólo para poder mirar hacia arriba y sonreírle a Kurt detrás del mostrador. Kurt viene a Dalton para el desayuno cada martes y jueves porque no tiene clases en la mañana. Ellos están en la fase de luna de miel de la relación y Blaine espera que nunca pare.

Cada día, las señas de Kurt se ponen mejor y las cosas entre ellos se ponen más fáciles. Blaine ya casi nunca debe bajar la velocidad de sus señas por Kurt y Kurt raramente le pide a Blaine que repita. Kurt confesó que se ha inscrito en clases de intérprete en la universidad comunitaria en otoño. Él todavía irá a NYADA, pero piensa que tener una licencia de intérprete sería un agradable segundo empleo para pagar las cuentas y quiere aprender todo lo que pueda para comunicarse mejor con Blaine.

Todo esto hace más fácil para Blaine ignorar las miradas que recibe siempre que él está en el campus con Kurt.

Hasta que él no puede.

David es el desafortunado destinatario de su ira, pero al final del día, sabe que todos en Dalton entienden que el mensaje era para todos ellos y no sólo David.

TÚ INSULTAS A KURT Y ME ESTÁS INSULTANDO A MÍ. ASÍ QUE PUEDES APOYARME O LARGARTE DE MI VIDA.

Es gracioso. Nadie repentinamente empieza a amar la idea de Kurt y él juntos, pero es la última vez que algo se dice en sus caras de nuevo y Blaine está perfectamente bien con eso.

* * *

* Es una tontería, pero en inglés es 'warm' y la traducción sería 'caliente/caluroso/cálido, etc' pero si lo llevamos al español tenemos el diminutivo a esa sensación de calidez, 'calientito' o 'calentito', se pueden usar ambas y según el país se usa una o la otra. La RAE dice que es 'calentito', en fin.

Sin un millón de notas, se me hizo raro xD

Verdad que es peligroso Blaine borracho? Jajaja.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los respondí todos y lamento no poder responder a la señorita sin cuenta de FF.

También agradezco por aceptar cambiar de país conmigo xD. De verdad que hace frío (marcando temperaturas bajo cero en estos días).

Wow, alcancé a terminar antes del partido! si gana mi país quizás con la emoción suba luego el cap que viene ya que es corto xD

Siguiente cap: Graduating


	9. Graduando

**Graduating**

Summary: Kurt y Blaine se abren paso a través de una incómoda conversación sobre sexo.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Cuando Blaine apareció en la puerta de Kurt esa noche, aún estaba usando sus ropas y el subidón de adrenalina después de su graduación esa mañana. Oficialmente terminó con la secundaria y ya no es un niño. Es un adulto… un hombre, realmente.

Finalmente está a la par con Kurt.

Ya no más Kurt tendrá que decir que su novio aún está en la secundaria, algo que siempre ha estado avergonzado incluso si Kurt está siempre asegurándole que no le importa. Ahora ellos dos están en la misma página, ambos mirando a un verano de completa libertad antes que se muden juntos a Nueva York en otoño.

Okey, técnicamente ellos no se están mudando juntos a Nueva York. Kurt va a mudarse con sus amigas, Rachel y Santana, mientras que él estará viviendo en los dormitorios de la universidad con Sebastian. Ninguno de los dos está lo bastante listo para realmente vivir juntos, pero ellos estarán en la misma cuidad y Blaine nunca ha estado tan entusiasmado en su vida.

FELICITACIONES, GRADUADO, Kurt lo saluda con un beso.

GRACIAS, le dice con una risa mientras Kurt lo tira por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

MI FAMILIA ACABA DE IRSE A LA CASA DE LOS PADRES DE CAROLE POR EL DÍA DE LOS CAÍDOS*, Kurt explica con una mirada sugestiva que sólo puede significar una cosa.

Blaine siente su estómago hacer volteretas. Está entusiasmado e increíblemente nervioso. Ellos nunca han hecho más que besarse y mientras está emocionado por la oportunidad de hacer más… no está del todo seguro que esté listo. No tiene idea de cuán lejos Kurt espera que ellos vayan. De hecho, ellos nunca han hablado sobre sexo; sólo han estado saliendo desde hace siete semanas. ¿Deberían ya haber tenido esa charla?

Oh dios, ¿quizás ellos ya deberían haber tenido esa charla? Blaine ha escuchado que las cosas se mueven mucho más rápido en la universidad. Kurt nunca lo ha presionado para tener sexo, pero que tal si él ha estado listo por semanas y sólo ha estado esperando por Blaine que diga algo.

Blaine nunca ha hecho esto antes, ha estado tomando todas las señales de Kurt.

Debería haberle pedido consejo a Sebastian, pero está bastante seguro que Sebastian no se molesta en tener conversaciones sobre sexo con alguna de sus aventuras y duda que Sebastian saltaría por darle consejo para usar con Kurt.

¿ESTÁS BIEN? Kurt pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama.

SÍ, ¿POR QUÉ? Le pregunta tratando de parecer indiferente. Como si no estuviera repentinamente superado por los nervios.

SÓLO QUE REALMENTE ESTÁS MUY CALLADO HOY, ¿NO ESTÁS ENTUSIASMADO? Kurt pregunta y lo está mirando con una genuina preocupación que Blaine no sabe por qué está enloqueciendo. Kurt es la persona más comprensiva que Blaine ha conocido. Él nunca va a hacer algo para hacer a Blaine sentirse incómodo. Puede confiar en Kurt.

EMOCIONADÍSIMO, dice con una sonrisa genuina esta vez.

Blaine se mueve hacia adelante hasta que está de pie entre las rodillas de Kurt. Kurt lo alcanza y juega con su corbata. ¿POR QUÉ NO FUISTE CON TU FAMILIA? Blaine pregunta.

TENGO QUE TRABAJAR MAÑANA, le dice.

CREÍ QUE LA CAFETERÍA TE HABÍA DADO EL DÍA LIBRE, Blaine se burla.

QUIZÁS QUERÍA PASAR TIEMPO CON MI NOVIO, ENTONCES, le dice mordiendo su labio inferior en la forma que siempre provoca a Blaine.

¿TE QUEDASTE POR MÍ?, le dice sabiendo que se está ruborizando, pero no puede evitarlo.

POR SUPUESTO.

Kurt tira fuerte de su corbata hasta que Blaine se inclina lo suficiente para besarlo. Se deja a sí mismo perderse en la sensación de los suaves labios de Kurt abriéndose contra los suyos. Se permite disfrutar de la forma que las manos de Kurt aprietan la corbata mucho más fuerte. La forma que puede sentir cómo el aliento de Kurt salta en sorpresa – siempre sorprendido cuando Blaine lo besa de vuelta, chico tonto – ahora la forma que Kurt se relaja, contento de hacer esto para siempre.

Blaine no está seguro cómo se las arregló para terminar con Kurt, pero está increíblemente agradecido de que lo hizo.

Blaine se separa cuando la tensión en su cuello crece demasiado para ignorarla. Los dos se sonríen el uno al otro y nunca se va a acostumbrar a la forma que Kurt le sonríe cuando ellos están así. La forma en que su rostro completo se ilumina y no se molesta en cubrir sus dientes, sobre de lo que él es tan consciente de sí mismo.

Empuja a Kurt en la cama y se arrastra hacia arriba, hasta que están acostados uno al lado del otro.

HOLA, Blaine dice mordiendo su labio inferior con expectación.

Kurt rueda hasta que está acostado sobre Blaine y empieza a besarlo de nuevo. Ellos están realmente consiguiendo meterse en ello y Blaine está empezando a perderse a sí mismo en el beso cuando siente algo inesperado contra su cadera.

Algo duro e inesperado.

Se separa, inseguro que se supone que haga a continuación. No está listo para esto. Aún no. No es que no le importe Kurt… Dios, está bastante seguro que está enamorado de Kurt. Es sólo que está tan preocupado de arruinarlo y nunca ha hecho esto antes.

¿ESTÁS BIEN? Kurt pregunta.

SÍ, le dice, pero claramente Kurt no le cree porque rueda fuera de él. Una vez que el peso de Kurt se ha ido, se arrepiente de inmediato de parar. Kurt era cálido y reconfortante, y ahora sólo se siente solo e incómodo.

NO PUEDO AYUDARTE SI TÚ NO ME HABLAS, dice Kurt.

SOY VIRGEN, deja escapar rápidamente, agarrando una almohada para enterrar su rostro. Eso no dura mucho, porque Kurt rápidamente la saca y lo está mirando confundido.

¿QUÉ? Blaine pregunta, mortificado por tener que tener esta conversación con Kurt, quien debe ser mucho más experimentado que él, es doloroso.

NO ENTIENDO, Kurt dice con un profundo sonrojo. ¿DE NUEVO?

Genial. Por supuesto. Kurt no ha aprendido señas de sexo aún y ellos se suponen que de una forma tengan una conversación sobre ello. ¿Qué va a tener que hacer? ¿Deletrear todo? Eso lo hace peor. Esto va a hacer mortificante.

Está medio tentado de poner un tutorial en YouTube y convenientemente dejar el cuarto hasta que Kurt aprenda todas las señas sexuales necesarias para tener esta conversación, pero eso no haría nada de esto menos incómodo.

V-I-R-G-E-N, deletrea tomando especial atención al edredón así no tendría que hacer contacto visual con Kurt.

OH, Kurt dice antes que la realización le llega. OH, DE ACUERDO. ESO ESTÁ BIEN.

¿SÍ?, le pregunta a falta de algo mejor que decir.

DIGO, TAMBIÉN YO, Kurt dice.

¿TÚ? Sus ojos prácticamente caen de su cabeza.

¿POR QUÉ LO DICES ASÍ? Kurt pregunta, moviéndose en su lugar incómodo.

PORQUE ERES MAGNIFICO, le explica, tragando su vergüenza así puede encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt y asegurarse que él sepa lo especial que es. ¿NO TIENES CHICOS HACIENDO FILA PARA SALIR CONTIGO?

NO SALTO A LA CAMA CON CADA HOMBRE CON EL QUE SALGO… QUIERO QUE SEA ESPECIAL, Kurt le explica y él luce tan adorable mientras lo explica que Blaine sólo quiere acurrucarse con él y nunca dejarlo ir. Ama que Kurt sea tan romántico de corazón.

QUIERO QUE SEA ESPECIAL TAMBIÉN, admite.

ASÍ QUE VAMOS A ESPERAR, dice Kurt encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Blaine no puede contener sus ojos de enamorado aunque lo intentara, pero está bien, porque sabe que Kurt ama cuando lo mira como si él estuviera colgando la luna y las estrellas.

LO SIENTO, NO ESTOY LISTO, le dice.

LO SIENTO SI TÚ PENSASTE QUE ME QUEDÉ EN CASA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, ASÍ NOSOTROS PODRÍAMOS TENER SEXO, Kurt dice luciendo horrorizado. ESE NO ERA EL PLAN.

OK. Sonríe y tira de Kurt para un beso casto.

Y PERDONA SI ME EXCITÉ, le dice indicando la parte baja de sí mismo.

Blaine rueda sus ojos con amor, porque a veces Kurt olvida que los eufemismos realmente no funcionan en ASL. Es un lenguaje literal así que él realmente tiene que decir lo que quiere decir. Lo que significa que, si Blaine quiere ser un buen novio, tendrá que enseñarle la seña para erección.

Blaine cubre su rostro con una mano, avergonzado, mientras usa la otra mano para mostrarle a Kurt.

E-R-E-C-C-I-O-N, deletrea lentamente así Kurt puede entenderlo. Entonces hace la seña, ERECCIÓN.

Kurt se ríe antes de practicar la seña. PARA QUE NUNCA PODAMOS HABLAR SOBRE SEXO EN PÚBLICO ENTONCES.

AL CONTRARIO, ESE ES UNO DE LOS BENEFICIOS DE QUE NADIE SEPA ASL, le dice moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Ambos ríen y Kurt le pregunta cómo hacer las señas de algunas señas vulgares que nunca sería capaz de preguntarle a su maestro.

LAMENTO QUE TUVE UNA ERECCIÓN, Kurt repite una vez que ambos se detuvieron de reír como niños de escuela de doce años. NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN ASUSTARTE.

ESTÁ BIEN, Blaine dice. INCLUSO FUE HALAGADOR.

¿HALAGADOR? Kurt lo está mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

BUENO, ¿AHORA QUE SÉ QUE NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS QUE TENER SEXO ESTA NOCHE? SÍ, ES HALAGADOR QUE PUEDO EXCITAR A MI ATRACTIVO NOVIO, Blaine dice antes de rodar de manera de quedar acostado arriba de Kurt. Ahora que la presión de ir más lejos se ha ido, Blaine sólo quiere pasar el resto de la noche memorizando la curva del delicioso cuello de Kurt con su lengua.

PROBABLEMENTE DEBERÍAMOS ESTABLECER ALGUNAS REGLAS BÁSICAS, Kurt dice, aunque con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en placer, así que él está vagamente poniendo atención.

¿REGLAS PARA QUÉ?, le dice con una mano, esperando que Kurt le entienda lo suficiente. No está con ganas de detener lo que ésta haciendo.

PARA CUANDO NOS ENROLLEMOS*, Kurt dice empujándolo hasta que está sentado. Él se sienta ahí con las piernas abiertas mirando a Kurt con un puchero en su rostro. No quiere hablar más, sólo quiere seguir besando.

¿NADA DEBAJO DEL CINTURÓN? Kurt pregunta una vez que es claro que Blaine no está contribuyendo alguna idea propia.

MANOS SE QUEDAN AL NORTE DEL ECUADOR, LO TENGO. Asiente, mientras Kurt desvía la mirada.

POR SUPUESTO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE CUALQUIER COSA AL NORTE DEL ECUADOR ES JUEGO LIMPIO. Mientras Kurt está haciendo señas con una mano, la otra se mueve para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Blaine. En una ocasión más adelante, Blaine va a felicitarlo por ser capaz de hacer señas con una mano, un gran paso en sus habilidades de hacer señas. Pero eso tendrá que ser más tarde. En este momento, su hermoso, ridículamente atractivo novio está desvistiéndolo y mirando a Blaine como si estuviera cubierto en chocolate.

OH GRACIAS DIOS, Blaine dice porque las manos de Kurt en su pecho desnudo son el paraíso.

El paraíso.

* * *

* El Día de los caídos en guerra o Memorial Day, es feriado en Estados Unidos el último lunes de mayo de cada año, día para recordar a los soldados estadounidenses que murieron en combate. Inicialmente fue establecido para conmemorar a los soldados caídos de la Unión americana que participaron en la Guerra Civil estadounidense, aunque tras la primera guerra mundial fue extendido para rendir homenaje a todos los soldados estadounidenses fallecidos en las guerras en las que participó ese país (Gracias querido Wikipedia)

* Make out, ya que es una expresión coloquial cada país tiene su propia versión por lo que es difícil llegar a una traducción que sirva para todos. Algunas formas de decirlo son: grajearse, franelear, liarse, enrollarse, atracar (para mi país es esa). Según el contexto se puede traducir como besarse pero como en este caso están hablando de sesiones de 'make out' en que no son sólo besos.

Como dije que si ganaba mi país su partido me iba a dar el entusiasmo de subir otro cap y ya que eso pasó, en un día logré terminar a pesar de la distracción de los partidos de hoy (Inglaterra-Italia estuvo buenísimo).

Es curioso que de veinte capítulos, éste fue uno de los últimos que leí xD como dije en un momento, esta historia fue publicada con saltos importantes en el tiempo.

Agradezco mucho los reviews y el apoyo a la historia.

Aprovecho de desearles que tengan un buen Día del Padre, por lo menos por estos lados se festeja mañana.

Que estén muy bien y que tengan una linda semana.

Próximo cap: Confessing.


	10. Confesando

**Confessing**

Summary: La primera vez que Kurt y Blaine dicen 'Te amo'.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

HEY, LUCES LINDO, Kurt lo recibe con un beso mientras Blaine entra a la casa Hummel.

Blaine está vestido en su mejor atuendo y listo para atravesar esta noche de una vez. Le había prometido a Kurt que lo acompañaría a una fiesta esta noche y ha tomado su teléfono no menos de dieciséis veces hoy para tratar de cancelar. Al final, sus modales ganaron y no pudo ser capaz de hacerlo. No importando cuán miserable podría sentirse esta noche rodeado por un montón de gente oyente, podrá sobrevivir. Tendrá que sobrevivir por el bien de Kurt. Sólo que no está seguro que Kurt esté preparado para lo molesto que será tener que hacer de intérprete por él toda la noche. Está seguro que Kurt podría cansarse de ello e irse disimuladamente y Blaine estaría estancado sosteniéndose en la pared por el resto de la noche mientras todo el mundo alrededor se divierte, sin darse cuenta del infierno que él estaría pasando.

¿TIENES AUDÍFONOS? Kurt pregunta, inclinándose más cerca para inspeccionarlos.

LOS HE TENIDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, desestima la pregunta, no queriendo hacer una gran cosa sobre ellos.

Los odia para empezar. Es una representación física de todas las formas que Blaine nunca va a pertenecer al mundo oyente, como todo el mundo piensa que él debería. Es la forma del mundo de recordarle que él está incorrecto a sus ojos. Blaine nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto los odiaba hasta que fue a Dalton y aprendió de que hay todo un grupo de gente ahí afuera que lo abraza por todas las maravillosas cosas que él _puede_ hacer en vez de mirarlo hacia abajo por la única cosa que no puede.

NO LOS HABÍA VISTO NUNCA ANTES. Kurt está incrédulo y rueda sus ojos.

No entiende por qué Kurt está volviendo esto en una gran cosa. Blaine no quiere hablar sobre esto. Él ya se siente lo suficientemente ansioso por ir a su primera fiesta oyente con todos los amigos de Kurt, no quiere sentir que su propio novio también está mirando fijamente sus orejas todo el tiempo.

USUALMENTE NO LOS USO, TODOS EN DALTON SON SORDOS, le explica esperando que sea suficiente para Kurt para dejar el asunto, pero por supuesto que no lo es.

OK, dice Kurt pero es claro que quiere decir más.

OK, responde Blaine pasando a su lado y caminando a la cocina para esperar por el hermano de Kurt que esté listo, feliz alejándose de la conversación. Por supuesto, ellos se conocen lo suficiente por ahora por lo que Blaine debería saber que esto no es lo último que va a escuchar sobre ello.

Kurt lo sigue a la cocina y se pone a servir un poco de limonada, pero todo el tiempo sus ojos siguen viajando de vuelta a Blaine como si estuviera resolviendo un complicado acertijo.

DÉJALO, le dice justo cuando Kurt está levantando sus manos para preguntarle algo.

PERO NO LO ENTIENDO, dice Kurt, dejando los vasos antes de unirse a él en la mesa de la cocina.

Blaine sube su vaso a su boca y toma un largo trago, tratando de evitar la mirada de Kurt. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente deja su vaso y que puede sentir los ojos de Kurt aún en él, sabe que no va a librarse de esto.

ES UNA PROTECCIÓN, le dice simple, no elaborando más allá.

¿PROTECCIÓN? Kurt pregunta.

Rueda sus ojos y empieza a deletrear para él, P-R-O-T-E-

Kurt lo corta. SÉ LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO. ¿POR QUÉ NECESITAS PROTECCIÓN?

¿Por qué Blaine necesita protección? Es una pregunta que se ha estado haciendo a sí mismo desde que era pequeño y lo primero que entendió fue que cuando veía a los otros niños sonriendo en su dirección no significaba que ellos estaban felices de verlo – significaba que se estaban riendo de él. El mundo pensó que estaba roto por ser Sordo. Ellos pensaron que era un bicho raro porque le gustaba tocar el piano y el violín incluso cuando no podía escuchar la música que estaba haciendo, ellos nunca entendieron que él podía _sentirlo_. Ellos se burlaron de él cuando se unió a su primera clase de baile… Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que ellos dijeron cuando se declaró gay _más encima_ de ser Sordo.

¿Por qué necesita protección? No está seguro que pueda explicarlo a Kurt. Cómo algo que él odia con cada fibra de su ser también le da un sentido de seguridad en un ambiente desconocido. Sus audífonos son una muleta que no debería tener que necesitar, pero desesperadamente lo hace.

PUEDO ESCUCHAR UN POCO CUANDO LOS USO, le explica. NO PUEDO ENTENDER QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO O DISTINGUIR SONIDOS, PERO SI ALGO ES RUIDOSO O LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DE BAJA FRECUENCIA, PUEDO ESCUCHARLO. NO ES LA GRAN COSA.

PERO TÚ NUNCA LOS USAS, ¿POR QUÉ AHORA? Kurt continúa presionando.

KURT, PARA. POR FAVOR, le dice rogándole que ya lo deje.

BLAINE.

¿QUÉ? Dispara.

SÓLO QUIERO ENTENDER, Kurt dice y él está tan abrumado ahora que ni si quiera corrige el hecho que Kurt sigue diciendo la palabra 'sólo' mal, no importa cuántas veces le ha enseñado la forma correcta de hacer la seña.

NO QUIERO QUE LOS USES PORQUE TÚ CREES QUE TIENES QUE HACERLO CERCA DE MÍ, Kurt continúa. SOY FELIZ HACIENDO SEÑAS. NO QUIERO QUE CAMBIES POR MÍ. ME GUSTA COMO ERES.

Es una de las sentencias más largas que Kurt alguna vez ha dicho de forma espontánea y la gramática sigue siendo muy "Española" para ser perfecto ASL pero está cerca y Kurt luce tan condenadamente sincero cuando lo dice que Blaine no puede estar enojado con él por presionar en esto. Tiene un hermoso novio quién se preocupa lo suficiente por él para tener que aprender un buen año de habilidades de hacer señas en cuestión de meses simplemente para que puedan comunicarse mejor. Sabe que Kurt sólo quiere entenderlo mejor y Blaine no puede estar enojado por eso. _Quiere_ que Kurt lo entienda mejor. Quiere que Kurt sepa todo sobre él porque está bastante seguro que lo que ellos están construyendo puede ser un algo del tipo para siempre.

Suelta un profundo suspiro y trata de bajar un poco su guardia. Kurt merece escuchar su historia. En todo caso, él va a ser capaz de ayudar a Blaine esta noche si esta fiesta lo lleva a algún tipo de crisis emocional.

ELLOS NO SON POR TI, le dice indicando sus audífonos.

¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ? Kurt pregunta, moviendo su pie hasta que sus tobillos se están rozando uno contra el otro. Es su forma de tomarse de las manos, ya que Kurt no ha perfeccionado el arte de hacer señas con una mano y no puede entender lo que Blaine está diciendo cuando él lo hace. De esta forma ellos pueden estar conectados sin comprometer su comunicación. Es el más suave de los toques, pero hace que la presión en su pecho se sienta un poco más leve.

ES POR TUS AMIGOS, le explica.

TÚ NO TIENES QUE CAMBIAR POR MIS AMIGOS. DE TODAS FORMAS, ELLOS TE QUERRÁN.

¿CÓMO? Le pregunta. ELLOS NO PODRÁN HABLARME.

PERO CON AUDÍFONOS PUESTOS, ¿REPENTINAMENTE ELLOS LO HARÁN? Kurt pregunta, mirándolo como si él hubiera perdido la cabeza.

NO, le dice, sintiendo sus rostro calentarse en vergüenza.

¿OK?, Kurt dice luciendo completamente perdido.

ANTES QUE ME TRANSFIRIERA A DALTON, ERA UN CHICO INTEGRADO, dice Blaine tomando especial cuidado de ir despacio. Esta va a hacer una larga historia y no está del todo seguro que Kurt tenga el vocabulario suficiente pata entender todo lo que él va a decir. Necesita ir despacio así Kurt tiene tiempo para procesar todo, no quiere tener que repetir todo esto alguna vez de nuevo.

LO SÉ, Kurt dice moviendo su mano indicándole que continúe.

LOS NIÑOS OYENTES EN LA ESCUELA SIEMPRE SE REÍAN DE MI – empieza.

MIS AMIGOS NO SE VAN A REÍR DE TI, Kurt le interrumpe, como si fuera su única preocupación. Como si Blaine no hubiera crecido con una piel más dura al pasar los años y haber descubierto la manera de ignorar las miradas extrañas y las burlas en el patio de juegos.

SÓLO… DÉJAME TERMINAR, ¿OK?

OK, PERDÓN. CONTINÚA, Kurt dice cruzando sus manos y dejándolas en la mesa – efectivamente "cerrando su boca y tirando la llave lejos" – dejándole saber a Blaine que no va interrumpir.

MI PAPÁ ESTABA DETERMINADO A QUE FUERA VOCAL, empieza a explicar. NUNCA TUVE UN INTÉRPRETE EN LA ESCUELA. MIS PROFESORES NO SABÍAN HACER SEÑAS.

Blaine se pausa sólo lo suficiente para ver la mirada de indignación en la cara de Kurt para saber que está siguiéndolo a lo largo de la explicación.

TUVE QUE VOCALIZAR EN CLASE Y MI VOZ… NO ES REALMENTE CLARA. NO ES BUENA, dice con un sonrojo.

No ha hablado desde primer año y no está seguro si Kurt sabía siquiera que podía hablar. Se pregunta si ahora que él sabe, él le pedirá que empiece a hablar más. Espera que no. Blaine lo odia. Sabe que hace la mayoría de los sonidos mal y que vagamente se le entiende cuando habla, incluso para sus padres quienes han tenido años de práctica tratando de entenderle. Blaine no quiere hacer un hábito de fallar en cosas, trabaja duro y siempre domina la habilidad que se dispone a aprender – pero él nunca ha sido bueno vocalizando y odia cuan avergonzado lo hace sentir. No debería sentirvergüenza por no poder hablar un lenguaje que no está hecho para él.

UNA VEZ, ESTABA TENIENDO UN DÍA TERRIBLE Y TODOS LOS OTROS NIÑOS SE ESTABAN RIENDO DE COMO HABLABA. ESTABA ENOJADO E INFELIZ, ASÍ QUE ME QUITÉ MIS AUDÍFONOS, le explica.

NO QUE PUDIERA ESCUCHARLOS, PERO CAPTABA PARTE DE ELLO A VECES SI ALGUIEN ERA REALMENTE RUIDOSO O CON UNA VOZ LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BAJA, le aclara, porque no quiere que Kurt tenga la impresión que usar los audífonos de alguna forma mágicamente le da el poder de escuchar. No lo hace, él es profundamente sordo en ambos oídos y nada va a cambiar eso.

ME NEGUÉ A USAR MIS AUDÍFONOS EL RESTO DEL DÍA. EN MI CAMINO A CASA, ALGUNOS NIÑOS VINIERON DETRÁS DE MÍ Y EMPEZARON A PEGARME. TERMINÉ EN EL HOSPITAL, le dice ignorando como sus manos empezaron a temblar de ira ante el recuerdo.

¿ESTÁS BIEN? Kurt pregunta, su rostro una mezcla entre furia y angustia.

ESTÁ BIEN, mueve su mano quitándole peso a su preocupación, no queriendo hacer una gran cosa de algo que ha pasado hace casi cuatro años.

NO ESTÁ BIEN, Kurt dice con rudeza y Blaine puede ver que él incluso lo ha gritado.

NO, NO LO ESTABA. PERO AHORA SÍ, le aclara, extendiendo una mano para calmar a Kurt quien está sentado en el borde de su asiento luciendo como si estuviera a punto de atacar a próxima persona que entre en el cuarto. Frota su muslo y le da una sonrisa reconfortante. Es un recuerdo terrible y entiende la rabia de Kurt mejor que cualquiera, pero ver cuán molesto se ha puesto por su bienestar ayuda a recordarle que su vida es mucho mejor ahora. Todo lo malo que le ha pasado está en el pasado.

VOY A UNA ESCUELA PARA SORDOS AHORA. TENGO UN MONTÓN DE AMIGOS Y… TE TENGO A TI.

Kurt sonríe ante eso y Blaine no puede evitar inclinarse y darle un beso, abrumado con tantas emociones en conflicto, pero una sobresale sobre el resto – amor. Está tan enamorado de este chico sentado frente a él que apenas puede ver claro algunos días.

SÉ COMO ES SENTIRSE SER OBJETO DE BURLAS POR ALGO QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR, dice Kurt tristemente. TAMBIÉN HE SIDO HERIDO POR NIÑOS ANTES. SIENTO QUE TE LASTIMARAN. SI TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO ANTES, HABRÍA TRATADO DE AYUDARTE.

ME AYUDAS AHORA, le dice antes de pararse y moverse para irse. Finn bajó las escalera y está parado incómodo en la puerta, claramente listo para partir.

Kurt toma su manga y lo tira de vuelta para mirarlo.

SIGO SIN ENTENDER, dice Kurt.

¿ENTENDER QUÉ? Le pregunta, mirando de vuelta a la puerta principal donde Finn está haciendo gestos para que salgan.

"Finn, anda. Nosotros – allí. ¿ – tarde?" Kurt le dice a su hermano y Blaine se pierde parte de ello, pero entre más cerca esté de Kurt y de otras personas oyentes, más de sus viejas habilidades de lectura de labios seguirán volviendo. Finn rueda sus ojos, pero pronto se va por la puerta y de vuelta son sólo ellos dos de nuevo.

ODIAS LLEGAR TARDE, le recuerda, indicando la puerta. Ellos todavía tienen tiempo de alcanzar a Finn antes que él se vaya si ellos se apresuran.

QUIERO TERMINAR DE HABLAR. MIS AMIGOS PUEDEN ESPERAR, dice Kurt. ¿NO HAS EXPLICADO POR QUÉ ESTÁS USANDO LOS AUDÍFONOS HOY?

Se sienta de vuelta en su asiento y cree que si ya le contó a Kurt sobre el más patético y traumatizante día de su vida, bien podría admitir esto también.

A VECES ME PREGUNTO, SI NO ME LOS HUBIERA SACADO… QUIZÁS PODRÍA HABER ESCUCHADO ESOS NIÑOS VENIR. QUIZÁS PODRÍA HABER HUIDO O ALGO, le dice.

BLAINE… los ojos de Kurt están llenos de lágrimas y él se mueve para alcanzarlo, sin saber qué más decir para que se sienta mejor.

ES TONTO, LO SÉ, le dice.

NO ES TONTO, dice Kurt moviendo su silla así ellos se están tocando. Sus piernas son carne la una contra la otra y Blaine quiere envolverse alrededor de Kurt y nunca marcharse, pero sabe que necesitan terminar su conversación.

ODIO QUE ALGUIEN TE DAÑE ASÍ, Kurt dice.

ESTÁ BIEN. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS DÍAS, YO NI SIQUIERA PIENSO EN ESO. ES UN RECUERDO DISTANTE AHORA, le explica, odiando que Kurt luce tan triste ahora que él sabe la historia de Blaine.

¿PERO? Pregunta Kurt, haciendo gestos de que debería continuar.

PERO CUANDO ESTOY CERCA DE GENTE OYENTE Y NADIE ALREDEDOR DE MÍ ES SORDO, ME SIENTO NERVIOSO. USANDO AUDÍFONOS, ME AYUDA A SENTIRME SEGURO. ODIO USARLOS, PERO ME SIENDO ASUSTADO SIN ELLOS, le explica.

ESTÁS ALREDEDOR DE GENTE OYENTE Y NO LOS HAS USADO ANTES, Kurt dice.

NO, YO NO, le dice.

TÚ ESTÁS SOLO CONMIGO Y NUNCA HAS USADO UNO. ANTES DE QUE EMPEZÁRAMOS A SALIR, TU VENÍAS A LA CAFETERÍA TODO EL TIEMPO Y NUNCA TENÍAS UNO.

MIS AMIGOS ESTABAN EN LA CAFETERÍA, ELLOS HACEN SEÑAS, le explica.

¿Y CONMIGO? Kurt pregunta.

TÚ NO ERES OYENTE, TONTITO, le mueve la mano quitándole importancia. Blaine nunca realmente ha pensado en Kurt de la misma forma que él lo hace de cualquier otra persona oyente. Si lo hubiera hecho, ellos nunca podrían haber empezado a salir. Kurt siempre ha sido diferente. Desde el momento que lo derribó afuera de ese baño y empezó a hacer señas cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine era Sordo, Blaine sabía que Kurt era diferente.

OH, ¿EN SERIO? ¿ENTONCES QUÉ SOY? Kurt lo molesta.

TÚ ERES MI NOVIO, A QUIEN AMO, le responde, ni siquiera procesando la enormidad de lo que fue que él acababa de decir.

Kurt luce sorprendido por un momento, pero rápidamente se recupera y se inclina para besarlo. Los brazos de Kurt rápidamente se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros y lo tira más cerca hasta que Blaine prácticamente está en su regazo. No que se esté quejando. Está del todo feliz respondiendo los besos de Kurt con igual pasión. Siempre ha amado la forma que los labios de Kurt saben y ahora ellos tienen el justo ligero toque de sabor ácido, gracias a la limonada casera de antes.

Blaine puede sentir el pecho de Kurt vibrar con un gemido y los dos se separan antes de que ellos se dejen llevar demasiado. Ellos están sentados en la cocina donde cualquier persona podría entrar, después de todo.

NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS QUE IR, Kurt dice, aún respirando pesadamente por sus besos. Le manda una ola de emoción a través de él el saber que puede afectar tanto a Kurt con sólo el sabor de sus labios. Sólo puede imaginar cuán maravilloso sería si pudiera hacer más… cuando ambos estén listos, por supuesto.

¿NO? Le dice provocándolo. ¿ESTÁS SINTIENDO GANAS DE ABANDONAR A TUS AMIGOS PARA TENER UNA SESIÓN DE BESOS EN TU SILLÓN?

Kurt se sonroja en un profundo color escarlata y muerde su labio hinchado por los besos.

QUIERO DECIR, SI NO ESTÁS CÓMODO CONOCIENDO A MIS AMIGOS. PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ. ESTÁ BIEN.

NO, le dice, aunque es una oferta tentadora. Ciertamente no podrá seguir besándose con Kurt si ellos van a esa fiesta.

¿ESTÁS SEGURO? Le pregunta Kurt.

VAMOS A IR. TÚ QUERÍAS QUE CONOCIERA A TUS AMIGOS Y QUIERO IR, le dice.

¿EN SERIO? Kurt pregunta mirándolo como si no le creyera a Blaine, pero puede ver lo mucho que significa para Kurt que Blaine quiera conocer sus amigos, así que no puede decir con exactitud que no.

ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSO, PERO QUIERO CONOCERLOS. HEMOS ESTADO SALIENDO POR TRES MESES, DEBERÍA SABER QUIENES SON TUS AMIGOS, le dice.

OK. ENTONCES DEBERÍAMOS IRNOS. ESTAMOS ATRASADOS, dice Kurt.

SÍ, asiente, parándose y tomando la mano de Kurt así pueden salir por la puerta en dirección al auto de Kurt.

¿OYE BLAINE? Le dice Kurt desde el otro lado del capó de su auto.

¿QUÉ?

¿DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS? Kurt pregunta con un sonrojo.

VISTE ESO, ¿EH? No tenía intención de decirlo, sólo se le salió. Cuando pensó sobre decírselo a Kurt antes, había imagino más romance, pero está afuera ahora y Blaine puede sólo esperar que Kurt lo diga de vuelta. No está seguro si va a ser capaz de manejar la situación si Kurt se no siente de la misma manera o necesita más tiempo para pensar en ello.

ES ALGO DIFÍCIL DE NO VER.

Blaine no puede evitar sonrojarse.

CUANDO VOLVAMOS A CASA, VOY A MOSTRARTE CUÁNTO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, Kurt dice y el corazón de Blaine explota en un millón de pedazos.

Kurt también lo ama.

* * *

No creo que se necesitaran notas en este cap, aunque tuve algunas dudas con un par de palabras. Cualquier duda me preguntan.

Lo único que comentaré es que la ubicación en el tiempo de este cap es algo dudosa, una vez que lo traduje, pues Blaine dice que **va** a una escuela para Sordos siendo que en el cap pasado se graduaba. Es un detalle y en realidad no molesta en la línea temporal o en la lectura. Consideren que el cap pasado fue publicado un par de meses después que este así que son detalles que pueden pasar.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo a la historia, me alegra que les guste la historia.

Saludos a todos y que tengan una linda semana.

Próximo cap: Integrating

P.D.: Yay!, Chile pasó a segunda ronda y eliminando a los campeones!


	11. Integrando

**Integrating**

Summary: Blaine conoce a los amigos de Kurt por primera vez.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Blaine instintivamente se mueve cerca de Kurt mientras ellos entran a la casa de su amiga Mercedes. La música está a todo volumen, lo suficientemente alto que él puede sentir las vibraciones a través del suelo. Usualmente, esta sería su señal para hacer un poco de espacio para que él y sus amigos bailen toda la noche, pero está inseguro de hacer algo hasta que conozca un poco a estas personas. Como lo han aceptado Kurt y su familia, eso no significa que sus amigos van a automáticamente a quererlo también. No es un extraño en las fiestas y usualmente es un chico bastante social, pero siempre va a ser algo acerca de caminar en una fiesta oyente versus caminar en una fiesta de Sordos.

¿OK? Kurt dice preocupado, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada donde afortunadamente no hay gente.

ESTOY BIEN, le dice, no seguro a quién está tratando de convencer más – Kurt o a sí mismo.

TE AMO, dice Kurt.

LO SIENTO, DE NUEVO, ¿POR FAVOR? Lo provoca, bastante seguro que nunca va a cansarse de ver a Kurt le diga eso.

TE AMO, Kurt repite con un sonrisa tonta en su rostro que Blaine ha aprendido que sólo sale cuando él está delirantemente feliz.

¿QUÉ? Pregunta, preguntándose cuántas veces puede hacer que Kurt lo diga antes que él se moleste.

Kurt ríe y lo toma por los suspensores, poniéndolo cerca para darle un beso.

TE AMO, dice Kurt, entonces procede a trazar las líneas de sus suspensores arriba y abajo, mandando un delicioso escalofrío a través de su cuerpo en una contradictoria noche caliente de verano.

IGUALMENTE, le dice y no se queja cuando Kurt lo toma por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo tira en otro beso. Si Blaine saliera con la suya, nunca tendrían que dejar de besarse, nunca, pero Kurt siempre está hablando sobre la necesidad de otras cosas como comida, dormir y trabajo – ridículas en su opinión.

¿LISTO? Kurt pregunta, alejándose lo necesario para que puedan hablar cómodamente.

SUPONGO, le dice tomando un profundo y calmante respiro. Él puede atravesar esta noche. Mientras Kurt esté a su lado, siendo realista sabe que nada malo le va a pasar. Por supuesto, su corazón acelerado parece que no ha entendido el mensaje.

Kurt curva su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y lo dirige alrededor de la esquina, donde ellos inmediatamente se encuentran con una horda de otros invitados de la fiesta. Hay una mesa llena de vasos plásticos rojos y un amplio surtido de botellas de licor. Hay tres chicos parados cerca de ella jugando Flip-Cup* mientras una pequeña multitud los anima. Blaine puede oír sonidos en murmullos, pero no puede decir si es de parte de la multitud o del sistema de audio en el rincón. Los audífonos están empezando a darle dolor de cabeza, pero no está lo suficientemente cómodo para sacárselos, incluso si ellos no van a ser nada bueno en semejante ambiente tan ruidoso.

Un borrón de cabello castaño lo golpea en el rostro mientras Kurt es tirado lejos de él y a los brazos de, quién puede sólo asumir, es uno de los amigos de Kurt. Ellos rápidamente se separan y Blaine trata de entender que es lo que la chica está diciéndole pero sus labios se están moviendo muy rápido y no puede entender de qué es lo que ella está hablándole. Kurt sigue tratando de interceder, pero la chica arde con feroz determinación.

MI AMIGA, R-A-C-H-E-L, Kurt hace las señas para él, lo cual parece captar su atención, finalmente.

"¿Este es Blaine?" ella pregunta a Kurt en vez de hablarle directamente a él y tiene que resistir el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Ha escuchado sobre Rachel antes por Kurt, pero esto no era lo que él se había imaginado cuando Kurt dijo que él estaba planeado vivir con una de sus mejores amigas cuando ellos se muden a Nueva York el mes próximo.

Kurt asiente, mirando con recelo y Blaine se pregunta si todos los amigos de Kurt son así de locos como Rachel parece ser.

HOLA, él dice incómodamente, inseguro como aproximarse a la conversación con ella, pero sabe que debe tratar. Ellos se verán un montón empezando el mes próximo. Usualmente debería tratar y leer sus labios, pero ella en realidad no parece del todo interesada en hablarle. Ella inmediatamente se gira mirando a Kurt como si él no estuviera siquiera ahí.

"- lindo", ella dice y si él se esfuerza, puede entender las palabras que sus labios están formando. "¿Puede él leer labios?"

"Para", Kurt le dice a ella, haciendo también las señas para su beneficio y Blaine está agradecido que al menos no tiene que tratar de leer los labios de Kurt también. Había estado preocupado que Kurt podría olvidar hacer señas una vez que estuviera rodeado de sus amigos oyentes. "Es un gusto conocerte, Blaine" dice Kurt lentamente, mostrándole a Rachel cómo decirlo con señas. Ellos lo hacen unas cuantas veces antes que ella se vuelve hacia él con una mirada tímida.

UN GUSTO CONOCERTE, BLAINE, ella dice.

UN GUSTO CONOCERTE, TAMBIÉN.

"Así que, ¿puedes hablar?" ella pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un experimento científico y Blaine está a punto de dispararle de vuelta que él habla perfectamente bien con sus manos pero Kurt la toma y la manda lejos antes que él pueda decir algo.

"Adiós Rachel" él dice, empujándola lejos de ellos, señalando el otro lado del cuarto con una dura mirada. Los dos se miran el uno al otro en una pelea silenciosa por unos momentos antes que Rachel finalmente lanza sus brazos al cielo y se aleja. Cuando Kurt se gira para mirarlo, está ruborizándose y luce mortificado.

¿ASÍ QUE ESA ES R-A-C-H-E-L? le pregunta, no impresionado, especialmente sabiendo que Kurt va a estar viviendo con ella durante el próximo año.

LO SIENTO. ELLA ESTÁ BORRACHA, él dice. ELLA NO ES USUALMENTE TAN… OK, QUIZÁS ELLA LO ES. DALE A ELLA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD CUANDO ESTÉ SOBRIA.

ESTÁ BIEN, le responde aunque no lo está. Desea que sus amigos estuvieran aquí con él. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, ellos estarían haciendo una broma tonta en este instante para aligerar el ambiente, ayudando a cubrir años de dolor experimentado por pregunta estúpida tras pregunta estúpida. No hay casi nada más molesto que una persona oyente que aparentemente tiene buenas intenciones mientras hace las preguntas más ofensivas e ignorantes.

¿QUIERES UN TRAGO? Kurt pregunta.

SÍ, POR FAVOR, le dice con más entusiasmo que es probablemente cortés, pero Kurt no se queja. Él toma la mano de Blaine y los dirige a través de un denso mar de gente hasta que han hecho su camino a través del living y dentro la menos ocupada cocina.

"¡Kurt!" una gran chica negra dice, poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella lo pone en un abrazo y Blaine se queda a un lado, rezando que ella no lo note y empiece a preguntarle también preguntas estúpidas.

M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S, ESTE ES BLAINE, Kurt dice tirando de él de vuelta y se traga su molestia. Sabe que Kurt sólo quiere que a él le gusten sus amigos. Blaine debería querer conocer los amigos de Kurt.

Antes que Blaine realmente entienda qué está pasando, Mercedes lo tira también en un abrazo.

UN GUSTO CONOCERTE, Mercedes le dice con una gran sonrisa.

¿SABES ASL? Blaine pregunta mirándola con sorpresa. Sabe que uno de sus amigos, Tina, estuvo en la clase de ASL de Kurt esta pasada primavera, pero Kurt no había dicho algo sobre alguien más sabiendo ASL.

"No sé hacer señas, perdón", ella dice y es feliz al ver que puede leer sus labios mucho más fácil que pudo con los de Rachel. Ella no se está moviendo mucho alrededor, lo cual siempre hace difícil entender.

LE DIJE A M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S QUE IBA A TRAERTE, Kurt le explica. ELLA ME PREGUNTÓ COMO HACER ALGUNAS SEÑAS.

OH, él dice. ESO FUE UN LINDO GESTO.

"¿Puedo traerles - - tragos?" Mercedes pregunta.

"Vino blanco, por favor" Kurt dice. "Y no de lo barato que le estás dando al resto"

Blaine le sonríe a Kurt, no se había dado cuenta de lo bueno que Kurt ha llegado a ser en hablar y hacer señas al mismo tiempo. No es seguido que Kurt tiene que hacer las dos a la vez y Blaine sabe que no es fácil. Hace que las señas de Kurt se vuelvan más "Españolas" más que ASL, pero no es la gran cosa. Blaine es sólo feliz con verlo haciendo señas.

Kurt se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y jaló a Blaine para compartir su asiento. Es un poco apretado, pero no le molesta la forma que Kurt se presiona contra él desde sus caderas todo el camino hasta sus tobillos. Le manda una cálida emoción a través de su cuerpo y el burbujeo familiar de deseo empieza en su estómago. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tienen que quedarse en la fiesta antes que sea considerado de mala educación marcharse. Tiene una imagen mental de Kurt a horcajadas sobre él en el asiento trasero de su auto que le gustaría mucho ver llegar a buen término.

"¿Blaine?" Mercedes pregunta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de vuelta a la realidad – una ruidosa y ruda realidad llena con un montón de gente que no lo conoce y él no tiene un buen camino de comunicación con ellos.

CUALQUIER COSA ESTÁ BIEN, dice antes que Kurt le pegue juguetonamente en el brazo.

¿QUÉ QUIERES? Kurt le pregunta de nuevo. ¿CERVEZA? ¿VINO? ¿LICOR? ¿SODA? ¿AGUA?

¿CERVEZA? Pregunta y Kurt traduce por él. Mercedes abre su refrigerador y saca dos botellas. De lo bueno, Blaine nota cuando ella les entrega sus bebidas, no de lo barato que cubre la mesa en la sala de estar.

"¿Acaso tú - - tener -?" ella pregunta y Blaine se entretiene estudiando la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza de lujo, dejando a Kurt tomar el mando en la conversación. Piensa, él sólo tiene que esperar a hablar hasta que le pregunten directamente, no quiere ser intrusivo.

"Sí, pero no antes que nos topáramos con Rachel" él dice y Blaine ve sus señas con el rabillo del ojo.

Mercedes sube sus manos y sacude su cabeza, pero Blaine no capta exactamente lo que ella dice.

"Oh, lo haré" Kurt responde con un ruedo de sus ojos y Blaine trata de no mostrar cuán confundido se siente. "Voy a tener que mantener a Blaine lejos de ella toda la noche".

"¿Qué hizo ella?" Mercedes pregunta y Blaine cree que si los labios de Mercedes no son tan difíciles de leer, él debería al menos tratar. Está seguro que va a apreciar la práctica una vez que llegue a NYU y su círculo de amigos Sordos se reduzca a sólo Sebastian.

"Nada, es sólo Rachel" él dice.

"Ella es tu mejor amiga" Mercedes le recuerda a Kurt.

"Lo sé, no significa que ella no pueda molestarme a veces. Especialmente cuando ella está borracha…"

Algo causa que ambos giren su cabeza en dirección a la sala de estar con una mueca y Mercedes rápidamente se excusa para revisar algo.

ESCUCHÉ VIDRIO ROMPERSE, Kurt dice como un modo de explicación y él asiente con la cabeza, mirando por encima para ver si él puede darse cuenta que se rompió, pero no puede.

¿QUIERES BAILAR? Kurt pregunta.

NO SÉ, se encoge de hombros.

Usualmente él es la primera persona en sugerir en poner algo de música y bailar, pero aún se siente un poco incómodo y realmente no quiere volver a salir a un enjambre de personas. Hay apenas espacio para caminar y si van a salir ahí, va a ser difícil hacer señas entre ellos con tan poco espacio.

VAMOS. Kurt se levanta y lo tira poniéndolo de pie.

TAN MANDÓN HOY, dice ganándose un pellizco en su costado.

VIOLENTO TAMBIÉN, bromea pero sigue a Kurt de buena gana mientras lo saca a la sala de estar donde pasan junto a Mercedes gritándole a Finn, sosteniendo una lámpara rota.

Ellos hacen su camino a una parte del cuarto que, por suerte, parece tener un poco menos de gente y hay suficiente espacio para ellos para moverse alrededor un poco, aunque difícilmente podrá bailar extendiendo sus brazos con Kurt o improvisar algo de sus recientes adquiridas habilidades de break-dance. Kurt está a punto de envolver los hombros de Blaine con sus brazos cuando un chico musculoso con un mohicano tira a Kurt a un abrazo en que toma su cabeza con un brazo en su cuello y con el otro alborota su cabello.

Kurt lo empuja, aunque él no luce terriblemente indignado, lo cual salva a Blaine de tener que patear el trasero del chico por tocar a su novio. Al parecer Kurt conoce al tipo.

"¿Así que este es el chico que está aprovechando – ese – trasero?" el tipo dice, causando que la mano de Kurt lo alcancé y le dé un apretó rápido en su muslo en lo que Blaine puede sólo asumir se supone es una disculpa.

"Puck, este es Blaine, mi novio" Kurt le dice a su amigo.

"Oh, cierto – escuchado que es sordo" dice Puck, mirando a Blaine de arriba abajo, juzgándolo. Trata de no mostrarse nervioso bajo el escrutinio, sabe que chicos como estos se alimentan de la inseguridad, pero es difícil no sentirse incómodo si alguien te mira como si fueras algún enigma por resolver.

"Puede – " cualquier cosa que Puck ha dicho se pierde cuando él claramente empieza a gritar y hablar lentamente como si Blaine es sólo estúpido y si él habla lo suficientemente lento, él de inmediato mágicamente podrá oír.

"No, pero él puede leer tus labios" Kurt dice y sus señas están golpeando lo suficientemente fuerte para poder notar que Kurt es tan ofendido como él.

"Mi - - " Puck le dice a él, pero Blaine aún no puede entenderle cuando está hablando tan lento.

"Él no puede leer tus labios si tú hablas como un idiota" Kurt dice con un fuerte ruedo de ojos. "Sólo habla normalmente, él va a entenderte. Y si no, puedo interpretar. Sólo no seas un imbécil"

"Okey, bien" Puck dice normalmente esta vez y Blaine puede entenderle por suerte. "Sabes, sé algo de lenguaje de señas".

"¿En serio?" Kurt responde, luciendo dudoso.

"Sí, mira" y Puck procede mostrándoles el dedo del medio, riéndose de sí mismo como si fuera la más graciosa broma en el mundo. Blaine rueda sus ojos, como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes.

VOY A BUSCAR UN TRAGO, dice alejándose antes que pueda decir algo grosero, sin importar cuán ofensivo el amigo de Kurt ya ha sido con él, no va a rebajarse a su nivel. Va a sobrevivir a esta noche y después puede ir de vuelta a casa y quejarse de esto con todos sus amigos quienes van a entender.

Toma la primera botella de licor que ve con tanta fuerza que le da un codazo accidentalmente a una pobre chica asiática al lado de él que está tratando de tomar su propio trago.

PERDÓN, dice mirándola de arriba abajo en busca de signos de una lesión grave. Cuando ella mira hacia arriba, ella lo queda mirando.

LO SIENTO MUCHO, dice esperando que su rostro es lo suficientemente sincero para expresar su disculpa.

HOLA, ella dice, tomándolo por sorpresa. ¡TÚ NOVIA DE K-U-R-T!

¿NOVIO? Aclara, divertido.

NOVIO, PERDÓN. SÍ. MÍ NO HACER SEÑAS DESDE MAYO, ella dice con un sonrojo.

SOY B-L-A-I-N-E, dice lentamente, recordando lo difícil que fue para Kurt entender la primera vez que ellos se conocieron y la chica acaba de decir que está fuera de práctica.

T-I-N-A, ella dice y Blaine sonríe.

TU ESTABAS EN LA CLASE DE ASL DE KURT, dice recordando escuchar historias sobre la chica. Ella fue la razón de que Kurt tomara lenguaje de señas en primer lugar. Él necesitaba un crédito de lenguaje y ella lo había convencido de que se inscribiera en ASL con ella en lugar de una fácil A con Francés 101. Blaine le debe a la chica una bien grande por eso.

ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE, ella dice.

ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE. Sonríe su primera genuina sonrisa desde que pasó por la puerta.

Kurt empuja su camino a través de la multitud y roba la atención de Blaine lejos de Tina, ojos encendidos como si él acabará de tener una pelea.

HEY, LO SIENTO, dice Kurt de inmediato volviéndose en modo de disculpa. ÉL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA EN EL INTERIOR.

SEGURO, dice con un giro de sus ojos. No quiere realmente pensar sobre Puck nunca más. No cuando finalmente encontró un amigo de Kurt con el que en realidad puede tener algo parecido a una conversación.

EN REALIDAD, MIS AMIGOS… ELLOS ESTÁN LOCOS, PERO ELLOS SON BUENAS PERSONAS SI TÚ LES DAS LA OPORTUNIDAD, Kurt trata de explicar y Blaine sabe que debería escucharlo, pero él no puede simplemente ignorar años de construir hostilidad hacia personas como Puck.

ESTÁ BIEN. No quiere entrar en eso ahora.

ELLOS NO ESTÁN TRATANDO DE SER MALOS.

ELLOS NO SABEN NADA MEJOR, LO ENTIENDO, dice con una sonrisa falsa.

Honestamente odia esa excusa. La ignorancia no es excusa por un comportamiento discriminatorio. Cuando la gente actúa así por el color de la piel, la gente está en pie de guerra y es rápida en llamar a otros racistas. ¿Por qué es tan diferente cuando la gente insulta su cultura? Cuando la gente actúa como si él no tiene cultura, ¿como si de alguna manera él ha hecho algo mal? Él no es un chico con necesidades especiales con una 'discapacidad auditiva' o cualquier otro término ofensivo esté siendo utilizado estos días como políticamente correcto, él es Sordo con D mayúscula. Está orgulloso de eso. Él no es limitado, no importa lo que la gente trate de decir y él ciertamente no es estúpido.

ELLOS SON SOBREPROTECTORES CONMIGO, ACTÚAN ASÍ NO IMPORTANDO CON QUIÉN ESTE SALIENDO, dice Kurt.

¿ELLOS ACTÚAN COMO IMBÉCILES? Pregunta, incapaz de contener su molestia. Ni siquiera reconoce el hecho de que Kurt acaba de decir que sus amigos hacen esto con todos sus novios. Implicando que ha tenido varios. No quiere agregar celos y la imagen mental de Kurt con otros chicos a la ya creciente lista de razones de por qué esta fiesta es un desastre.

SÉ QUE P-U-C-K FUE OFENSIVO. YA LE GRITÉ. PERO ES OFENSIVO CON TODO, NO SÓLO POR SER SORDO. LO PROMETO, TIENE BUENAS INTENCIONES. Kurt explica.

OKEY, dice sólo queriendo que la conversación termine.

¿OKEY? Kurt pregunta luciendo como si no le creyera.

ESTABA HABLANDO CON T-I-N-A, dice cambiando el tema antes de que Kurt trate de continuar su conversación.

HOLA, Kurt le dice a ella, al parecer recién dándose cuenta que ella estaba allí.

ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO SOBRE TU CLASE DE ASL, dice Blaine ayudando a mover la conversación.

ÉL TE AYUDÓ EN HACER TRAMPA EN TU HISTORIA, Tina dice con una mueca de satisfacción.

NO HICE TRAMPA EN MI HISTORIA PARA NIÑOS, Kurt dice en respuesta, indignado. USÉ CLASIFICADORES.

SÍ. TRAMPOSO, dice Tina juguetonamente, mirando a los dos.

VI LA HISTORIA PARA NIÑOS DE KURT, ERA CONCEPTUALMENTE PRECISA, dice en defensa de Kurt.

¡LO AYUDASTE! Tina ríe y Kurt rueda sus ojos como si fuera una vieja pelea que ellos han tenido antes.

VOY A IR AL BAÑO. ¿ESTÁS BIEN CON T-I-N-A? pregunta Kurt.

ESTOY BIEN, dice sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con lo cierto de ello. Tina no es tan avanzada como Kurt y su orientación de su palma puede tener un poco de trabajo, pero puede tener una conversación con ella y eso es más de lo que esperó de alguno de los amigos oyentes de Kurt. Además, hay un bonus agregado de que no lo ha tratado como algo especial o diferente, lo cual aprecia.

ÉL TUVO UNA A, NO ES JUSTO, ella dice una vez que Kurt se fue.

HEY, ÉL TRADUJO LA MAYORÍA POR SÍ MISMO, dice mostrando sus manos en alto en rendición.

YO TAMBIÉN SI MI TUTOR FUERA SORDO.

¿QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE? Pregunta, divertido.

NO, ella dice. ESTÁ BIEN. TUVE TAMBIÉN UNA A. KURT ME ENSEÑÓ.

¿ÉL LO HIZO? Blaine pregunta sorprendido de que Kurt no le contó eso.

ÉL ES UN BUEN PROFESOR, Tina explica con una sonrisa. ÉL TRABAJA DURO PARA HACER LAS SEÑAS BIEN. REALMENTE LE GUSTAS.

REALMENTE ME GUSTA, dice de vuelta, felizmente.

ÉL SE ENOJARÍA SI LO DIGO PERO… ÉL QUERÍA SALIR CONTIGO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE VIERON, ella dice inclinándose más cerca así nadie puede verlos, no que importara, Kurt es la única otra persona que entendería lo que ellos están diciendo y él está en el baño.

¿EN SERIO? Pregunta, sin saber por qué el pensamiento lo deja tan mareado. Sabía que le gusta a Kurt, Kurt había sido quien lo invitó a salir. Blaine no se había dado cuenta que Kurt ha gustado de él por tanto tiempo antes que finalmente le invitara a salir.

ÉL NO SABÍA SI TÚ ERAS GAY, Tina explicó.

¿PUEDES GUARDAR UN SECRETO?

SÍ. Sus ojos se iluminan como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y él está bastante seguro que va a contarle al mundo entero, pero no le importa.

TAMBIÉN QUERÍA SALIR CON KURT DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VI.

En retrospectiva, Blaine no está realmente seguro cómo ellos estuvieron más de un mes sin que uno de ellos pidiera al otro salir, pero será una adorable historia para contarles a sus hijos en el futuro. No que Blaine esté listo para admitirle a Kurt que ha pensado acerca de un para siempre con él, ellos han sólo logrado llegar a 'te amo' hoy.

Tina mira por el rabillo de su ojo y luego pone una cara de disgusto, volviendo a la mesa para tomar su vaso y tomar todo el contenido moviéndose para servirse otro.

¿ESTÁS BIEN? Pregunta, preocupado.

MI ANTIGUO NOVIO TRAJO SU NUEVA NOVIA, dice molesta pero bajo de todo, puede ver que ella luce herida.

LO SIENTO, se estremece en comprensión y ayuda a servir para ambos unos tragos de consuelo.

Una cosa llevó a otra – o más precisamente, un trago llevó a otro – y pronto Blaine y Tina están en la pista de baile tratando de opacar a Mike y su nueva novia, quienes asisten a una academia de baile de lujo en Chicago. Blaine no conoce a Mike, pero no le simpatiza después que Tina le explicara que rompió con ella por no ser lo suficientemente asiática. Blaine ha tratado con suficientemente odio en su vida que él siempre siente camaradería instantánea con cualquier persona que ha sido objeto de discriminación.

Hay una multitud de gente rodeándolos en fascinación y ve una buena cantidad de teléfonos grabando todo, pero no le importa. Kurt está en el rincón hablando con Mercedes y unas pocas personas que Blaine reconoce de fotos en el cuarto de Kurt y bastante seguido él mira a Blaine y le dice algo en señas a través del cuarto, pero en su mayor parte, ellos están perfectamente contentos donde están. Lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar si ellos necesitan algo, pero disfrutando la fiesta en sus propios términos.

Blaine tiene suficientes tragos en él para estar sintiéndose incómodo y está en su elemento – el ritmo golpeando lo suficientemente fuerte que él no sólo lo siente a través de su pies, pero en su alma también. Eso es lo que las personas oyentes nunca entenderán acerca de la música. Puede ser mucho más que sólo escuchar los bellos sonidos. Si tú te tomas el tiempo para dejar realmente que la música crezca en ti... sentirla, tiene una manera de tocar tu alma.

Es cosa favorita de Blaine en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt encuentra a Blaine fuera en el porche de atrás solo un par de horas más tarde, sacándose sus audífonos y sobando sus sienes, queriendo que el golpeteo en su cabeza se detenga. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los usó y parte del precio de eso es tener que reajustar su cerebro a escuchar sonidos – incluso los indistinguibles. Kurt sostiene su palma en alto para tomar los audífonos y Blaine lo mira curioso.

ESTÁS BORRACHO, dice y que él va a mantenerlos seguros así no se van a romper. Blaine puede sólo imaginar la reacción de sus padres si él se las arregla para perderlos o dañarlos en cualquier forma, ya que son más o menos la cosa más cara que posee aparte de su auto. Ya que no va a tratar de volver a ponérselos con lo extraño y mal que su cabeza se siente, se los pasa.

Kurt con cuidado los guarda en su bolsillo antes de sentarse a su lado. Blaine no pierde el tiempo al poner su cabeza abajo en el regazo de Kurt, soltando un suspiro feliz cuando los dedos de Kurt encuentran su camino dentro de su cabello.

TU CABELLO ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A RIZARSE. Kurt sonríe hacia abajo a él.

Blaine lo ignora y frota su mejilla contra el suave terciopelo de los pantalones de Kurt. La tela se siente tan bien y fresca contra su caliente piel.

¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? Pregunta Kurt, moviéndose incómodo y Blaine para cuando se da cuenta que su rostro está prácticamente en la entrepierna de Kurt.

PANTALONES SUAVES, dice mirando a Kurt como si fuera obvio, pero Kurt parece no entender.

OKEY, ¿CUÁNTOS TRAGOS TE TOMASTE? Kurt pregunta y Blaine se pregunta si está más borracho de lo que inicialmente pensó.

ESTABA NERVIOSO, le dice de vuelta a la defensiva, inseguro de cómo Kurt va a sentirse sobre él emborrachándose en una fiesta mientras sea menor de edad.

LO SÉ, Kurt dice con una mirada de entendimiento en su rostro. TODOS MIS AMIGOS TE AMAN.

ELLOS NO SON TAN MALOS, le responde.

TE LO DIJE. Kurt luce presumido.

S-A-N-T-A-N-A MIEDO, dice torpemente y empieza a reírse histéricamente cuando se da cuenta que por primera vez en sus vidas, las señas de Kurt son actualmente mejores que las suyas gracias a su estado de embriaguez.

¿QUÉ? Kurt pregunta, mirándolo con cariño.

Niega con su cabeza, pero sigue riéndose sin razón, que no sea el hecho de que ahora que ha iniciado, no puede parar.

AMO TU RISA, Kurt dice.

¿PUEDO TENERTE PARA SIEMPRE? Blaine pregunta.

SEGURO.

ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE TE MUDES A NUEVA YORK CONMIGO, Blaine dice mientras bosteza, acurrucándose más cerca de Kurt.

YO TAMBIÉN. Los dedos de Kurt cepillan gentilmente en su cuero cabelludo y se siente como el paraíso, no puede evitar gemir. El caballero en él pretende no notar lo que eso le hace a Kurt y como cada sonido que Blaine hace, causa que él se mueva un poco en su asiento. Ellos están en público, después de todo.

NO QUIERO IR SOLO, dice volviendo al tema después que Kurt finalmente remueve sus dedos, dándose cuenta que ellos estaban muy cerca de empezar algo que no podrían parar.

TÚ VAS A SER COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO CON SEBASTIAN, Kurt dice dándole una mirada extrañada y esperanzada. ¿SEBASTIAN NO VA A IR?

ÉL SÍ VA, dice Blaine ignorando la mirada de decepción en la cara de Kurt. Sabe que Kurt no es un gran fan de Sebastian después del incidente en Dalton, pero Sebastian aún es uno de sus mejores amigos así que trata de no mencionarlo. PERO ES AGRADABLE TAMBIÉN TENERTE ALLÍ.

ESTOY DE ACUERDO.

ME AYUDASTE A ESTAR DE NUEVO CERCA DE GENTE OYENTE, dice, inseguro por qué de improvisto se puso todo sentimental, pero está seguro que el alcohol tuvo algo que ver con eso.

NO SOMOS TODOS MALOS, dice Kurt.

NO TÚ, TÚ ERES PERFECTO, dice con una sonrisa boba que causa que Kurt se incline y le dé un dulce beso que no es para nada suficiente para Blaine, pero está tan cansado para sentarse y forzar a Kurt a que lo bese apropiadamente.

¿ASÍ QUE QUERÍAS SALIR CONMIGO DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS? Kurt pregunta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

SABÍA QUE TINA NO GUARDA SECRETOS.

¿TINA? Kurt pregunta confundido y Blaine recuerda que no le contó a Kurt sobre el asombroso nombre en señas que él creo usando una 'T' para decir 'Diva', porque Tina es bastante feroz.

T-I-N-A, LE HICE UN NOMBRE EN SEÑAS, dice.

LUCES FELIZ, Kurt comenta y él parece sorprendido por eso, como si no lo esperara. Es justo, Blaine no esperaba realmente sentirse feliz en esta fiesta tampoco.

ME GUSTA TINA, dice por única explicación.

CUIDADO, Kurt bromea. MAYOR CHISMOSA EN EL MUNDO.

ELLA ES BASTANTE GENIAL, le explica pensando cuando le contó a ella sobre las recreaciones de vídeos musicales que hizo cuando estaba en Dalton y cómo ella de inmediato lo Googleó y vio el vídeo de él bailando 'Last Friday Night' en su teléfono. Luego ella lo jaló a la pista de baile y le exigió que mostrara a todos sus movimientos.

¿QUÉ? TE GUSTA UNO DE MIS AMIGOS, pregunta Kurt pretendiendo lucir sorprendido.

ES POSIBLE, dice aunque sabe que es una mentira. Tiene el número de Tina grabado en su teléfono y ella va a venir el próximo fin de semana para mostrarle cómo coser sus propias pajaritas.

Así que tal vez se había equivocado y no todas las personas que oyen son malas, o tal vez él tenía razón y sólo ha tenido suerte de encontrar las dos personas oyentes de su edad en el mundo que valen la pena conocer, pero de cualquier forma – la vida es bastante buena si se lo tiene que decir a sí mismo.

* * *

* Flip-Cup, juego de los Estados Unidos que se juega en fiestas y en general los participantes ya están medios ebrios. Se forman dos equipos que se posicionan frente a frente en la mesa, se llena los vasos con algo de cerveza y una vez que se bebe, se coloca el vaso vacío en el borde de la mesa. Con una mano se golpea el vaso y éste debe girar y quedar boca abajo en la mesa. Una vez completa la tarea se cambia de persona en el equipo y obviamente gana el equipo que se demore menos en hacer una cantidad determinada de tragos/vasos.

Mil perdones por la demora.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad los aprecio mucho.

Mis condolencias a los países eliminados del mundial, mi simpatía a México y Estados Unidos. Acá todavía no nos recuperamos del todo. Ahora mi apoyo va para Colombia ;)

Eso sería todo, creo, que estén muy bien y que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Nos leemos!


	12. Cantando

**Singing**

Summary: Blaine observa a Kurt cantar por primera vez.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

HEY, Blaine saluda al Sr. Hummel cuando abre la puerta.

HEY, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? El Sr. Hummel pregunta y Blaine no puede evitar el cálido sentimiento que siempre siente cada vez que ve al padre de Kurt haciendo señas sólo por él. Debería hacerlo sentirse enojado que el padre de su novio intente aprender señas cuando su propio padre se niega, pero escoge enfocarse en lo bueno y no en lo malo. Es más fácil así.

ESTOY BIEN. ¿ESTÁ KURT AQUÍ? ¿LLEGUÉ UN POCO TEMPRANO? Pregunta.

KURT ESTÁ ARRIBA, dice el Sr. Hummel abriendo más la puerta así Blaine puede pasar. Se saca los zapatos y sonríe cuando el Sr. Hummel le indica que suba. Blaine hace su camino por las escaleras y recorre el familiar camino al dormitorio de Kurt. La puerta está entreabierta y Blaine sabe que debería ser cortés y golpear antes de abrir la puerta, pero la visión de Kurt moviéndose con el ritmo de la música causa que su mano se pause antes de que pueda hacer un sonido. En cambio, empuja la puerta abriéndola un poco más y capta el reflejo de Kurt en el espejo. Su mentón está elevado con orgullo y aplomo, algo que Blaine siempre ha amado acerca de Kurt, pero es diferente ahora. No se trata tanto de un show, es completamente natural.

Él está cantando, Blaine se da cuenta cuando la boca de Kurt se mueve en diferentes palabras que Blaine nunca va a poder escuchar, pero es igual de hermoso. Kurt claramente nació para hacer esto y no tiene que escuchar para saber que él es bueno. Lo puede ver. Kurt no está sólo escuchando la música, él se está convirtiendo en la canción y es una de las cosas más impresionantes que Blaine ha visto nunca. De hecho, él está sintiendo la música como lo hace Blaine, dejándola que se hunda en su alma. No es de extrañar que Kurt entró en la más prestigiosa escuela de artes dramáticas en el país – él no se parece a nada de lo que Blaine ha visto antes.

Blaine se apoya en el marco de la puerta y cruza sus brazos, contento de ver este fantástico show frente a él. No puede decir una razón especifica de por qué la visión de Kurt cantando lo mueve tanto, es más una combinación de todo ello. Es la forma que su rostro se llena de pasión cuando está haciendo algo que claramente ama. Es como que Blaine está conociendo a Kurt de nuevo con una luz completamente diferente. Aprendiendo acerca de otro lado de él… no es un mejor o más hermoso lado, pero diferente y encantador igualmente. Como el primer respiro que Blaine tomó después que Kurt le habló con señas la primera vez. O el momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez. El primer 'Te amo'. Ha estado conociendo a Kurt por meses y cada vez se siente como si entendiera exactamente de qué se trata Kurt, descubre que allí aún hay mucho más.

¿Cantar? Esto es mucho más y Blaine nunca quiere que pare. No puede esperar a que ellos lleguen a Nueva York. Kurt se pondrá en el escenario donde pertenece con las brillantes luces brillando sobre él y todo el mundo lo notará. La ciudad caerá de rodillas por el talento en bruto de su perfecto novio y Blaine estará allí para verlo todo. Luego ellos van a ir juntos a casa y Kurt cocinará una hermosa cena y hará comentarios audaces y cuando le diga con señas 'buenas noches' Blaine se preguntará si hay un solo lado de Kurt que no va a amar sin miedo y para siempre.

Los ojos de Kurt capturan los suyos en el espejo y se gira sorprendido de ver a Blaine y con el más suave de los rubores por ser sorprendido cantando en un cuarto vacío.

NO PARES, QUIERO VERTE CANTAR, mueve sus manos indicando que continúe, rezando que él continúe para él y no se ponga demasiado avergonzado y pare.

PERO NO PUEDES SIQUIERA OÍRME, Kurt lo mira con cariño y un poco confundido.

PUEDO VERTE, Y TÚ LUCES HERMOSO.

Kurt sacude su cabeza y ríe, pero le sube el volumen a la radio para que Blaine puede sentir los bajos y continua cantando para él y Blaine está bastante seguro que algún día en su futuro, ellos van a estar haciendo esto en un apartamento de ellos después de que digan 'sí, acepto' y se prometan el uno al otro el mundo.

* * *

Muy corto, lo sé. Pero muy dulce, así que es un buen cap.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias especiales a quienes dejan un comentario o se suscriben ;)

Curioso que dentro de las herramientas de FF se pueden ver las estadísticas de las visitas de cada cap y como matemática de corazón, era obvio que les daría un vistazo. Lo más interesante es que hay visitas de Luxemburgo, China y de otros países que no hablan español. Genial, cierto?

MSLEAMICHELES1, ya que no tienes cuenta en FF, acá va mi respuesta a tu review, por cierto, gracias por tu comentario.

Ya no importa si era penal o no uu es como el palo de Pinilla de Chile-Brasil (acá todavía sigue siendo tema el casi gol). Al final no se pudo, tenía mis esperanzas en Colombia. En fin, son cosas del fútbol. Ya mejor no digo que equipo quiero que gane xD

También adoro Blaintina, al igual que en la serie. Yep, estos dos son súper adorables y esa parte es muy linda.

En el próximo cap Klaine está en Nueva York!


	13. Discriminando

**Discriminating**

Summary: Blaine se molesta después que postula por un trabajo y no lo consigue porque es Sordo.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

No es que nunca ha sido discriminado antes. Ha sido. Incontables veces. Más veces de las que está dispuesto a admitir, en realidad. Es sólo que esta vez lo golpeó más fuerte de lo usual. Se siente tan estúpido por siquiera haber postulado a la cafetería, para empezar. Lo último que quería era ser el chico lava platos en alguna parte, pero no es como si pudiera manejar una máquina registradora. Tendría que leer labios y vocalizar para eso y tiene suficientes dolores de cabeza en sus clases tratando de entender a todos sus compañeros oyentes.

No. Realmente no quería el trabajo, pero eso no le daba al estúpido gerente una excusa de decirle que no se molestara siquiera en solicitar el trabajo porque él es Sordo. Dios, Blaine quiso llorar tanto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el gerente le estaba diciendo. Afortunadamente, Sebastian estaba allí para darle una bofetada verbal que toda la tienda miró al gerente con asco… pero aún así. Fue humillante ser mirado como un incompetente sólo porque no puede oír.

No ha sido la semana de Blaine. Primero, tuvo que dejar una clase después de la carga académica resultó difícil de manejar cuando aún estaba adaptándose a la vida en la gran ciudad. Luego, su intérprete no apareció en su clase de las 8 de la mañana y se vio forzado a leer labios todos los 75 minutos de Teoría de la Música. No pudo si quiera pedirle a sus compañeros sus apuntes, porque ninguno de ellos sabe lenguaje de señas y todos ellos corrieron del cuarto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escribir su petición en papel. Ahora, tiene un ensayo para esa clase para mañana y desde que se perdió un buen 75% de la clase, no tiene idea de qué escribir. Ayer, había estado caminando por la calle y fue golpeado por uno de esos repartidores en bicicleta, probablemente porque no podía oír y arruinó sus bonitos pantalones caqui justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un restaurante para encontrarse con Kurt para cenar.

Nunca había esperado que Nueva York fuera una caminata en el parque, pero nunca había esperado luchar tanto.

¿CÓMO VA TU DÍA? Blaine le pregunta a Kurt una vez que la llamada de FaceTime finalmente conecta.

El WiFi en el departamento de Kurt es horrible y hace las videollamadas entre ellos increíblemente difíciles. No debería importar, excepto que sus horarios son de locos y ellos no han logrado descubrir la manera de verse regularmente. No quiere que toda su relación se convierta en mensajes de texto… quiere al menos poder ver a su novio, incluso si no puede físicamente estar con él muy a menudo.

ES HORRIBLE, dice Kurt y Blaine nota lo exhausto que él luce. MADAM TIBIDEAUX ME HIZO HACER UNA PRESENTACIÓN IMPROVISADA EN MEDIO DEL ALMUERZO.

¿CÓMO TE FUE? Le pregunta.

BIEN, le dice. LO HICE FUNCIONAR, PERO ESA ESCUELA ES DEMASIADO ESTRESANTE. NO SÉ CÓMO VOY A SOBREVIVIR DOS AÑOS DE ESO.

Blaine siente su dolor, pero al menos Kurt no está mirando a cuatro años de miseria. Al menos él estará terminando y graduando mucho antes que Blaine lo haga.

ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTUVISTE GENIAL, le dice.

¿QUÉ HAY ACERCA DE TI? Kurt pregunta. ¿POSTULASTE A ESE TRABAJO?

DECIDÍ QUE NO, le miente mientras Sebastian lo mira desde su cama en shock.

TÚ SUCIO MENTIROSO, Sebastian dice y Blaine a propósito le da la espalda a él y ubica el computador así Kurt no puede ver a Sebastian.

No es que no quiera contarle a Kurt, es sólo que… vamos, él no quiere decirle a Kurt. Su día ha sido lo suficientemente horrible como es y si Kurt se entera de lo sucedido, él sólo querrá hablar de ello. O peor, querrá arreglarlo. Además, Kurt ha tenido un día bastante estresante, no necesita hacerlo más estresante.

¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿PENSÉ QUE NECESITABAS EL DINERO? Le pregunga Kurt.

SÍ, SÓLO QUE NO QUIERO HACERLO TRABAJANDO EN UNA CAFETERÍA, rápidamente se hace una excusa.

¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO TRABAJAR EN UNA CAFETERÍA? Pregunta Kurt luciendo a la defensiva. NOS CONOCIMOS EN UNA CAFETERÍA.

Y TÚ FUISTE EL MEJOR BARISTA QUE ALGUNA VEZ TUVE, le dice con una sonrisa. PERO YO NO SERÍA UN BARISTA, HABRÍA SIDO EL LAVAPLATOS. EXPLÍCAME CÓMO ESO AYUDARÍA MI CURRÍCULUM.

ENTIENDO, PERO HAY TALES COSAS COMO CUENTAS Y A VECES TIENES QUE TRABAJAR EN MALOS TRABAJOS PARA PAGARLAS, Kurt explica causando que él ruede sus ojos.

Entiende eso. Es la única razón por lo que postuló a ese trabajo de mierda de salario mínimo en primer lugar. No es su culpa que el gerente lo rechazara porque es Sordo. Por supuesto, para conseguir que Kurt pare de darle un discurso, tendría que explicarle que pasó. No va a hacer eso.

ESO LO SÉ, ¿DE ACUERDO? Se encoge de hombros. LE MANDÉ UN CORREO HOY A LA ESCUELA LEXINGTON PARA SORDOS. ESTOY ESPERANDO SI ELLOS ME DEJARÁN SER TUTOR PARA SUS ESTUDIANTES.

ENTONCES ESPERO QUE TE RESPONDAN PRONTO, Kurt dice. ESCUCHA, TENGO QUE CORRER. VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A MI CLASE DE SEÑAS.

PODRÍAS QUEDARTE Y YO TE ENSEÑO A HACER SEÑAS… coquetea descaradamente. No quiere que Kurt se vaya. Una de las únicas cosas que le gusta de Nueva York hasta ahora es que Kurt está aquí y ninguno de sus padres lo está.

CADA VEZ QUE TRATAS DE ENSEÑARME A HACER SEÑAS, TERMINAMOS EN CAMBIO BESÁNDONOS. Kurt lo mira juguetonamente. Blaine hace un puchero, odia que no puedan verse tan seguido como les gustaría. VOY A HACER UN TRATO. CUANDO SALGA DE CLASE, TE LLEVARÉ HELADO Y TE AYUDARÉ A ESCRIBIR ESE ENSAYO CON EL QUE ESTÁS TENIENDO PROBLEMAS. ¿TRATO?

TE AMO, le dice.

MÁS TE VALE, replica Kurt antes de mandarle un beso por la cámara y terminar la llamada.

Al segundo de girarse, quiere golpear la mirada de suficiencia en la cara de Sebastian.

NUNCA VOY A MENTIRTE KURT. TE AMO. LA HONESTIDAD ES LA CLAVE DE CUALQUIER RELACIÓN, Sebastian lo imita y Blaine le manda una mirada desaprobatoria.

¿QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE DIJERA? Le pregunta.

QUE ESE IMBÉCIL VIOLÓ TUS DERECHOS ADA*, dice Sebastian. Él ha estado molestando a Blaine de que presente una queja formal sobre lo que pasó, pero ellos dos saben que va a pasar si lo hace. Nada. Habrá una llamada a la cafetería donde el gerente reclamará alguna otra razón para no contratar a Blaine y eso sería.

KURT SE ENOJARÍA Y QUERRÁ TRATAR DE ARREGLARLO, le explica haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para justificar sus acciones. NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDA HACER, ¿ASÍ PARA QUE CONTARLE?

MIERDA, TÚ DE VERDAD ESTÁS MOLESTO POR ESTO, Sebastian dice sentándose de vuelta en su cama en shock.

SÍ. Mira a Sebastian. ¿Qué pensaba Sebastian? No todo el mundo puede vivir de sus fondos de herencia infinitos. Los padres de Blaine podrían ser acomodados, pero entre la matrícula de Dalton y ahora el pago de la NYU, no tienen el dinero para pagar mucho más allá del alojamiento y la comida. Si quiere tener dinero para salir con Kurt o comprar nueva ropa o ver algún show ocasionalmente, tendrá que pagarlo por sí mismo.

SI NECESITAS DINERO… Sebastian no lo dice, pero entiende suficientemente la oferta.

NO TE NECESITO PARA PAGAR COSAS, le dice asegurándose en dejar claro que no va a aceptar alguna caridad del Banco Smythe en algún momento pronto.

BUENO, NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO OFRECÍ.

Blaine tira de su bolso debajo del escritorio y se mueve para empezar su tarea, va a ser una larga noche de estudio. Nunca imaginó que la universidad sería tan dura. Era un buen estudiante en Dalton, después de tener un shock inicial de tener todas sus clases de pronto en lenguaje de señas para él. Sin embargo, esto fue diferente. Sabe que la mayoría de los de primer año con los que está, están teniendo problemas también pero él es el único con el estrés añadido de tener de pronto que aprender a través de su lengua no nativa.

ES SÓLO QUE ODIO SER SORDO A VECES, gime quince minutos después, tirando su libro de estudio contra la pared en frustración.

¿PERDÓN? Sebastian se para de su cama de donde ha estado blogueando en su computadora y le manda una mirada molesta.

NO ME VENGAS CON DISCURSOS AHORA, le pide. Sabe lo horrible que es quejarse de ser Sordo. Realmente no odia ser Sordo. Es sólo que el mundo no está hecho para los Sordos y a veces eso realmente, realmente apesta.

SÉ COMO TE SIENTES, dice Sebastian moviéndose para sentarse en la cama de Blaine así pueden estar cerca. ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ EN ASISTIR A UNA ESCUELA OYENTE.

APESTA, dice Blaine. ¿POR QUÉ NO FUIMOS A GALLAUDET*?

NYU ES DIFÍCIL, Sebastian continúa como si no hubiera dicho algo. ESTOY FALLANDO MI CLASE DE INGLÉS PORQUE MI PROFESOR ES UNA PERRA Y NO ENTIENDE QUE EL INGLÉS ES MI SEGUNDA LENGUA. PERO ESTAMOS TENIENDO PROBLEMAS PORQUE EL MUNDO ESTÁ JODIDO, NO NOSOTROS.

Blaine sabe que Sebastian tiene la razón. En su fuero interno, sabe que no hay nada malo con cualquiera de ellos. Sin embargo, eso no hace la universidad más fácil.

BLAINE. ¿POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO VAS DEJAR QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA TE QUITE TU ORGULLO DE SORDO? Sebastian le pregunta, demandando una respuesta.

TIENES RAZÓN, le concede. No puede dejar que esta escuela lo tire para abajo. No puede dejar que un estúpido gerente de una cafetería determine su valía.

SIEMPRE LA TENGO, Sebastian replica, ganándose un golpe en su nuca.

VAMOS A COMER, ESTOY HAMBRIENTO, le dice. Ambos toman sus tarjetas de comida y salen por la puerta.

Mientras están en el ascensor que va hacia abajo, rezando para no quedar atrapado otra vez – De nuevo, ¿por qué viven en el último piso? – Sebastian lo mira como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo asombroso.

DEBERÍAMOS HACER VÍDEOS DE TODA LA ESTÚPIDA MIERDA CON LA QUE DEBEMOS LIDIAR EN LA CIUDAD, dice Sebastian.

SORDOS EN LA CIUDAD, bromea, imaginándose a ambos quejándose de la gente oyente de la misma manera que Samantha siempre se ha quejado de los hombres.

SÍ, Sebastian asiente, mirando a Blaine como si se estuviera olvidando de algo importante.

Piensa sobre ello. Ellos han estado haciendo vídeos de YouTube juntos desde que Blaine empezó en Dalton. Han continuado acá en la ciudad, pero no ha sido lo mismo sin el resto de sus amigos de Dalton en sus vídeos con ellos. Ellos además han tenido problemas con su canal porque tienen suscriptores suficientes para hacer dinero con los vídeos, pero ya que usualmente hacen covers en lenguaje de señas de otros artistas musicales, ellos no pueden sacar ganancias de nada. Han estado jugando con la idea de cambiar las cosas… encontrar algo original que hacer.

SABES, DE HECHO DEBERÍAMOS, dice Blaine, emocionándose. EXCEPTO, EN VEZ DE HACER VÍDEOS SOBRE LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES TODO, DEBERÍAMOS HACER COMO… UN CÓMO-HACER DE TODAS LAS COSAS EN LA CIUDAD QUE SON ACCESIBLES Y ENTRETENIDAS PARA LA COMUNIDAD SORDA.

Sebastian piensa sobre ello, pero Blaine puede ver que se está emocionando con la idea también.

PODRÍAMOS HACER DINERO CON NUESTRO CANAL, Sebastian dice mientras ambos se hacen camino en la cafetería.

DE HECHO TENGO QUE TENER UN TRABAJO. Asiente con su cabeza.

UN INFIERNO MEJOR QUE RECOGER ESOS PLATOS DE IMBÉCILES OYENTES TODO EL DÍA, ESO SEGURO, dice Sebastian.

¿ASÍ QUE VAMOS A HACERLO? Le pregunta, cruzando sus dedos.

SORDOS EN LA CIUDAD CON SUS ANFITRIONES BLAINE Y SEBASTIAN, dice Sebastian excesivamente dramático. SUENA PERFECTO.

* * *

* ADA, Acta de Americanos con Discapacidades.

* Gallaudet, es una universidad privada que es la única en el mundo que está destinada a personas sordas y está ubicada en Washington. Los cursos y el lenguaje oficial en el campus es el ASL. Las pocas personas oyentes que son admitidas cada semestre tienen que dominar el lenguaje de señas.

Este cap estuvo basado en un vídeo en YouTube que es sobre la discriminación de una chica que pide empleo en una cafetería, está en inglés pero si quieren verlo dejaré el link en mi perfil. watch?v=uqI1d4rLWSM

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Que tengan una excelente semana.

Próximo cap.: Propositioning


	14. Ajustando

**Adjusting**

Summary: Blaine se esfuerza por adaptarse a la vida en Nueva York, pero Kurt sabe cómo hacer que se sienta mejor. Directamente después de los eventos en Discriminating. NC-17.

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de la genial Adiwriting. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

* * *

Antes de que empiecen a leer, un par de notas.

Primero, sé que no es el cap que anuncié y es por la sencilla razón que la autora publicó este cap hace unos días.

Segundo, Alerta de sexy times! No tiene sentido que cambie la clasificación de edad ya que hasta el momento este es el único cap con contenido hot. Además no es mucho.

* * *

DEBERÍAMOS TOMARNOS UN RECESO DE ESTUDIAR, Blaine sugiere mientras Kurt chequea dos veces un dato en el ensayo de Blaine.

DEBERÍAMOS TERMINAR TU PAPER*, dice Kurt, con una mirada de suficiencia. No va a dejar que Blaine se distraiga mientras todavía queden cinco páginas aún por escribir.

Blaine hace un puchero y es en partes iguales adorable y sexy… pero no puede. Blaine no puede reprobar esta clase. No cuando ya ha tenido que dejar una este semestre. Kurt prometió que lo ayudaría y eso es exactamente lo que va a hacer.

KURT, Blaine trata de nuevo, treinta minutos y dos párrafos después.

NO, lo corta inmediatamente, ni siquiera levantando la vista del libro que ha estado francamente tratando de leer para poder explicar resonadores acústicos y ancho de banda a Blaine en términos que él entienda.

Blaine rueda sus ojos, pero afortunadamente vuelve a escribir su paper sin pelear. Ya son cerca de las 11 pm y Kurt no puede permitirse estar fuera toda la noche cuando tiene clase con la maestra de baile del infierno mañana en la mañana, pero no va a irse hasta que terminen.

Quince minutos después, Blaine mueve su computador portátil fuera de su regazo y se tira de espalda en la cama. Es aquí que se da cuenta que algo está realmente mal y Blaine no ha estado de mal humor porque esté aburrido.

QUÉ PASA, él pregunta, arrastrándose en la cama junto a Blaine.

NADA, dice Blaine, aunque su rostro dice una historia diferente.

¿TIENE QUE VER CON EL PAPER? Le pregunta, tentativamente. No quiere presionar si Blaine está de mal humor. Sólo empezaría una discusión, pero odia ver a Blaine disgustado y si puede arreglarlo, necesita intentarlo.

NO ME IMPORTA EL PAPER.

BLAINE, dice odiando la forma que Blaine se ve tan derrotado.

¿POR QUÉ PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA VENIR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD DE OYENTES? Dice Blaine, tratando de reírse de ello como si fuera una broma, pero Kurt puede ver la verdadera frustración que se extiende por debajo.

Kurt sabe que mudarse a Nueva York ha sido difícil para Blaine. Ha sido difícil para él también. Pasar de un pequeño pueblo de Ohio a la gran ciudad de Nueva York es una gran transición con la que lidiar sin su padre alrededor para ayudarlo. Es duro, pero mantiene su cabeza en alto y sabe que va acostumbrarse a todo lo suficientemente pronto. Sin embargo, Kurt no se dio cuenta cuánto esta transición ha tirado a Blaine para abajo.

NECESITAS TIEMPO PARA AJUSTARTE, le dice.

¿AJUSTARME A QUÉ? LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS CON LAS QUE PUEDO HABLAR SON TÚ Y SEBASTIAN Y RARA VEZ PUEDO VERTE, Blaine dice.

Kurt no dice nada por un tiempo, sólo se sienta y deja que la culpa empiece a crecer. No es su culpa que ellos no se vean mucho, Kurt sabe eso. Tiene NYADA, su trabajo y las clases de intérprete toman mucho de su tiempo y Bushwick no está exactamente cerca. Aún así… han tenido la intención de sentarse a trabajar en sus horarios para que puedan verse más a menudo y eso no ha pasado aún.

TIENES RAZÓN, dice. NECESITAMOS SER MEJORES EN HACER TIEMPO PARA EL OTRO.

Blaine asiente, pero no dice nada. Kurt puede darse cuenta que hay algo más que lo está molestando, pero Blaine no lo ha dicho y Kurt no puede forzarlo que le cuente así que lo deja pasar por ahora.

SÉ QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD PARECE REALMENTE DIFÍCIL AHORA, PERO QUEDASTE EN EL GRUPO MUSICAL CONTEMPORÁNEO Y ME CONTASTE QUE ELLOS RARAMENTE DEJAN A UNO DE PRIMER AÑO, dice. ERES TAN TALENTOSO Y PERTENECES AQUÍ. SÓLO DALE UN POCO DE TIEMPO.

OK, Blaine acepta a regañadientes.

OK, dice. AHORA, SI ME DAS EL HORARIO DE TUS CLASES, TRATARÉ Y VERÉ ALGUNOS TIEMPOS REGULARES PARA QUE PODAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS MIENTRAS TERMINAS TU PAPER. ¿SUENA BIEN?

SÍ, Blaine dice. Empieza a sonreír y es la primera sonrisa del día. Kurt se inclina y le da un beso.

Blaine se mueve para profundizar el beso y Kurt lo permite, sabiendo que él aún necesita un poco de tranquilidad de que las cosas van a estar bien. La lengua de Blaine entra en su boca y Kurt no puede evitar gemir de placer. Ellos no han podido hacer esto lo suficiente. Los dos ruedan alrededor varios minutos, perdidos el uno en el otro, hasta que Kurt recuerda que Blaine tiene un ensayo que terminar de escribir. Le encantaría dejarlo de lado en favor de continuar lo que están haciendo, pero si Blaine tiene que dejar la universidad, él tendrá que volver a casa y es la última cosa que Kurt quiere. ¡Es lo suficientemente difícil hacer tiempo para el otro cuando ambos viven en la misma ciudad!

Se aleja, jadeando en busca de aire. Se sorprende al ver hacia abajo y ver que su camisa ha sido completamente desabotonada y se pregunta en que momento Blaine consiguió lograrlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

PRIMERO EL PAPER, dice mirando al techo así no tendrá que ver el rostro enrojecido, los ojos oscurecidos y los labios hinchados de Blaine.

ERES MALO, Blaine lo molesta pero se sienta y toma su computador sin otro comentario. Mientras Blaine parece que está con mejor espíritu ahora, todavía hay un atisbo de algo más que persiste en sus ojos y hace que le duela a Kurt saber Blaine no confía lo suficientemente en él para compartirlo.

Él probablemente hablará sobre ello con Sebastian, Kurt piensa oscuramente, mirando a la cama vacía al otro lado del cuarto. Sebastian se fue apenas Kurt llegó con la excusa de tener una cita, pero Kurt sabe que él no puede soportar estar en la misma habitación que Kurt. Eso trabaja bastante bien para él, tampoco puede soportar a Sebastian.

Era mucho más fácil aceptar el hecho que Blaine iba a ser amigo de Sebastian le gustara o no si Sebastian no vive con Blaine. Cuando ellos no comparten un cuarto con el otro. Lo hace insanamente celoso que Sebastian tenga la oportunidad de ver a Blaine vestirse cada día cuando sabe que Sebastian aún quiere a Blaine. Lo hace incluso más celoso saber que hay un vínculo que Blaine tiene con Sebastian que Kurt nunca va poder tener con él porque no es Sordo.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, es parte de la razón de por qué no lo vista más seguido, a pesar que sabe que no puede esperar que Blaine sea el que siempre haga el viaje de 45 minutos a su departamento. No puede estar cerca de Sebastian sin sentirse inseguro. Sin embargo Sebastian no está aquí ahora, y claramente Blaine se ha sentido dejado de lado. Kurt tiene que remediar eso.

SI TERMINAS, TE DARÉ UNA MAMADA, Kurt dice con un guiño, disfrutando a fondo la mezcla de conmoción y emoción en el rostro de Blaine cuando lo dice.

Blaine se las arregla para terminar las últimas cuatro páginas de su ensayo en poco más de una hora, lo cual es interesante desde que las primeras dos páginas tomaron cerca de cuatro horas. Kurt está bastante seguro que la motivación a través de sexo va a volverse una cosa constante. No es el mejor ensayo que ha escrito Blaine, pero es suficiente para darle una nota pasable y con lo difícil que son las clases ahora para él, Kurt no puede realmente pedirle mucho más que eso.

¿VAMOS A CELEBRAR AHORA? Blaine pregunta, una vez que es claro que Kurt ha terminado de leer el ensayo.

Se mueve mostrando duda por un momento para molestarlo, pero no duró mucho ya que pronto se ríe de la mirada de dolor en la cara de Blaine.

Sin otra palabra, cierra la computadora y se levanta de la silla, acercándose a la cama. Blaine no necesita ninguna petición para volver a colocarse a un lado de la cama así Kurt puede colocarse entre sus piernas. La mano de Blaine se mueve para abrir su cinturón, pero Kurt lo detiene, moviendo su mano para hacerlo él mismo. Con manos con práctica, rápidamente saca el cinturón y empieza a desabotonar sus pantalones. Mira hacia arriba para ver a Blaine mirándolo con esa sonrisa tonta, como si aún no puede creer que ellos van a hacer esto.

Ellos lo han hecho menos de una docena de veces y Kurt puede contar el número de veces con una mano que él se lo ha hecho a Blaine, así que difícilmente es un experto en esto. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara de Blaine calma cualquier nervio que pueda tener. Sabe que no importando que pase, Blaine seguirá amándolo.

Kurt mete sus dedos en la cinturilla de los jeans de Blaine y Blaine eleva sus caderas así él puede deslizar abajo sus jeans y ropa interior lentamente. Escucha a Blaine quejarse del aire frío que lo golpea. Blaine no está del todo duro aún, pero Kurt sabe lo rápido que eso va a cambiar y se siente satisfecho con el hecho que hay partes de Blaine que sólo él consigue ver y esta es una de esas. La forma que Blaine puede ir de cero a cien* con un solo toque nunca falla para excitar a Kurt.

Lanza la ropa en dirección a la cesta de la ropa y no se molesta en mirar donde cayó. Entonces se vuelve para tirar de la polera de Blaine, tirándola lo más arriba que puede sin tener que pararse y afortunadamente Blaine toma la pista y se saca su polo por completo y la tira a un lado.

PERFECTO, dice Kurt causando que Blaine se sonroje y niegue con su cabeza.

Kurt lame un camino por el miembro de Blaine y puede sentir que comienza a hincharse debajo de su lengua. Toma la base con su puño, luego baja su boca lentamente alrededor de Blaine, amando la forma que él jadea y gime, completamente inconsciente de lo ruidoso que está siendo. Kurt está agradecido que el cuarto de al lado está vacante y sólo espera que nadie pase por el pasillo.

Lo malo de tener sexo en un dormitorio universitario, piensa Kurt. Siente una mano de Blaine agarrando su cabello, pero está tan excitado para preocuparse sobre arruinar su estilo cuidadosamente elaborado. Su único objetivo ahora mismo es Blaine y ver si puede hacer que diga su nombre de nuevo, como él ha hecho sólo algunas veces antes. Así es como Kurt sabe que está realmente haciendo bien su trabajo, si Blaine empieza a hablar sin darse cuenta.

Ahora que Blaine está completamente duro bajo su lengua, Kurt empieza a bajar y subir, ahuecando sus mejillas y succionando fuerte hasta que el tirón de Blaine a su cabello es casi doloroso. Hace vibrar su garganta y boca como si hiciera un sonido 'mmm' alrededor de Blaine y sus caderas comienzan de pronto a embestir hacia adelante, causando que Kurt se atragante por un momento. Se aleja y Blaine rápidamente hace distancia, diciendo PERDÓN repetidamente.

ESTÁ BIEN, se ríe de ello como si fuera nada, tomando un momento para recuperar el aliento de nuevo. No puede estar molesto, ellos aún son nuevos en esto y difícilmente pueden llamarse a sí mismos dioses del sexo. Mierda, la semana pasada casi le da a Blaine una conmoción cerebral con lo que ellos ahora llaman el infame 'incidente de la cabecera'.

NO PUEDES VIBRAR TU GARGANTA CUANDO ESTÁS HACIENDO ESO, Blaine explica, sin dejar de lucir avergonzado. ES DEMASIADO.

ESTÁ BIEN, dice riéndose de nuevo. Empuja de nuevo a Blaine de vuelta a la cama y se mueve para unirse a él, sus rodillas adoloridas por estar en contacto con el piso de concreto.

Blaine rueda hasta que está a horcajadas sobre Kurt y empieza a desabotonar su camisa.

NO HABÍA TERMINADO, Kurt hace un puchero.

PUEDES TERMINAR DESPUÉS, dice con una mano mientras que con la otra continúa desvistiéndolo. QUIERO VERTE DESNUDO. TÚ YA LOGRASTE VERME…

Kurt no puede pensar en alguna razón por la que no querría estar desnudo con Blaine, así que empieza a ayudarlo con los complicados botones y cadenas que componen sus pantalones.

SIENTO QUE DESVESTIRTE DEBERÍA SER UNA DEPORTE OLÍMPICO, Blaine se burla, una vez que finalmente logran deshacerse de todas sus capas.

BUENO, TENGO QUE HACER QUE SIENTAS QUE TE LO HAS GANADO, dice, sacando su lengua juguetonamente. Sólo que Blaine ya no se está riendo, en cambio está mirando fijamente sus labios, ojos volviéndose oscuros de nuevo.

El aire se siente distinto mientras ninguno de ellos se mueve por varios segundos y con cada tic-tac del reloj, Kurt puede sentir electricidad que va directo a su miembro, rogándole que tome acción. Toma a Blaine por la nuca y lo tira en un beso abrasador, gimiendo mientras su miembro roza la cadera de Blaine. La mano de Blaine hace un camino por su pecho hasta que se envuelve alrededor de él y se tiene que alejar un poco cuando Blaine empieza a bombearlo en un ritmo constante.

Puede ver que Blaine está sonriéndole satisfecho, pero no se atreve a tomar represalias cuando todo su cuerpo está vibrando de placer.

MÁS, dice y tiene que contener un gemido cuando Blaine aprieta su agarre y empieza a acelerar el ritmo. Ya está empezando a soltar líquido preseminal y sabe que no va a durar mucho más, pero quiere asegurarse que de que al menos terminen juntos.

A ciegas busca por Blaine, eventualmente se las arregla para tener un agarre fuerte alrededor del miembro de Blaine y ambos empiezan a moverse en perfecta sincronización. Fuerza sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, porque no hay nada mejor que ver a Blaine gritar de placer, su cabello formando rulos cerca de su cuello y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Podría pasar el resto de su vida mirando a Blaine así. Ama ver lo completamente desinhibido que se pone cuando está cerca del orgasmo.

"Kurt", Blaine grita y no puede contenerse de venirse en ese mismo momento con el sonido de la voz de Blaine. Nunca lo ha escuchado fuera del dormitorio, y ahora el sonido está tan estrechamente asociado con orgasmos que él no puede controlarse más. Afortunadamente, Blaine se viene justo después que él.

Ambos siguen bombeando al otro a través de sus orgasmos, luego se separan cuando es demasiado.

TE AMO, Kurt dice mientras Blaine rueda fuera de la cama para traer pañuelos desechables de la cómoda.

TAMBIÉN TE AMO, Blaine dice con una mirada cursi de puro amor en su rostro que Kurt espera que nunca se vaya.

Se queda acostado ahí, sintiéndose sin huesos mientras Blaine limpia de ambos, luego se arrastra de vuelta a la cama con él.

NO QUIERO VOLVER A MOVERME, dice acurrucándose al lado de Blaine.

ERES BIENVENIDO DE DORMIR AQUÍ, Blaine ofrece. PERO VAMOS A TENER QUE VESTIRNOS EN ALGÚN MOMENTO. SEBASTIAN VA A ESTAR DE VUELTA EN UNA HORA MÁS O MENOS.

Kurt gruñe, tanto por el nombre de Sebastián y por la idea de tener que vestirse de nuevo. Tiene danza en la mañana y realmente debería ir a casa así tendrá sus cosas en la mañana, pero Blaine vive mucho más cerca de NYADA y probablemente puede encontrar algo que le quede para vestir. No es como si realmente desea tener que dejar el calor de la cama de Blaine.

GRACIAS, dice Blaine, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Kurt y tirándolo más cerca.

¿ME ESTÁS DANDO LAS GRACIAS POR DARTE UN ORGASMO? Se ríe.

NO, BUENO… SÍ. PERO NO, Blaine se ríe. GRACIAS POR VENIR ESTA NOCHE Y AYUDARME. REALMENTE LO NECESITABA.

VAS A ESTAR BIEN, dice tranquilizándolo. ERES INTELIGENTE, SÓLO NECESITAS DARTE UN TIEMPO PARA AJUSTARTE A TU NUEVO HORARIO.

Blaine asiente y muerde su labio contemplativamente. Kurt quiere preguntar que está mal, pero puede ver que Blaine está tratando de decirle algo, así que decide esperar por él y darle tiempo para que ordene sus pensamientos.

SÍ POSTULÉ POR ESE TRABAJO EN LA CAFETERÍA, Blaine dice con vergüenza y Kurt no está del todo seguro de que tiene que avergonzarse. Han hablado de la posibilidad de Blaine de postular cuando vieron el letrero de "Contratando ahora" en la ventana la semana pasada.

¿FUISTE ESTA TARDE, DESPUÉS QUE HABLAMOS? Le pregunta.

FUI ANTES DE QUE HABLÁRAMOS, Blaine admite.

ME DIJISTE QUE DECIDISTE QUE NO…

Está confundido. Ellos habían hablado más temprano, antes que Kurt se fuera a su clase de señas y Blaine le dijo que había decidido no postular para el puesto en la cafetería. Que él no quería trabajar en una cafetería y que prefería en cambio ser tutor.

ESTABA AVERGONZADO, Blaine explica. EN SERIO LAMENTO HABERTE MENTIDO.

¿QUÉ ES TAN VERGONZOSO DE TRABAJAR EN UNA CAFETERÍA? Le pregunta, tratando de no ofenderse. TRABAJÉ EN UNA CAFETERÍA EL AÑO PASADO.

NO CONSEGUÍ EL TRABAJO, dice Blaine. ELLOS NI SIQUIERA ME DEJARON POSTULAR.

¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? Le pregunta confundido.

Blaine le da una mirada, como si él se estuviera perdiendo de algo completamente obvio, pero no entiende. ¿POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE POSTULAR?

SOY SORDO, Blaine dice lentamente.

OH.

No puede creer que no pensó sobre eso cuando le dijo a Blaine que debería postularse para ese trabajo. Honestamente, está tan acostumbrado a estar cerca de Blaine y hacer señas con él, que lo olvida a veces. No es un problema para él, así que no se detiene a pensar que podría ser un problema para otras personas.

ESPERA… ¿NO ERA UN TRABAJO DE COCINA? Le pregunta, aún un poco confundido. ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES TRABAJAR EN UN PUESTO DE COCINA?

NO LO SÉ, Blaine dice moviéndose incómodo.

ESTARÍAS LAVANDO PLATOS. ¿ACASO PORQUE ERES SORDO NO SABES CÓMO LAVAR PLATOS? ¡ESO ES TAN ESTÚPIDO!

LO SÉ, dice Blaine. ¿PODEMOS SÓLO DEJARLO?

LO SIENTO TANTO, dice. NI SIQUIERA PENSÉ… DIGO, NI SIQUIERA PENSÉ SOBRE QUE ERES SORDO. ERES SÓLO BLAINE. NO DEBERÍA HABERTE DICHO QUE POSTULARAS.

NO ES TU CULPA.

¿ES POR ESO QUE HAS ESTADO MOLESTO TODA LA NOCHE? Le pregunta.

Blaine se encoje de hombros, pero asiente.

VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO DE ESE TIPO, dice Kurt empezando a enojarse. Cómo se atreve alguien a decirle a Blaine que no puede hacer algo sólo porque es Sordo. Eso no está bien y no puede ser legal.

Antes que Kurt pueda llegar más lejos, Blaine toma su rostro con sus dos manos y lo besa dulcemente.

AMO QUE TE ENFADES EN MI NOMBRE Y AMO QUE NO PIENSES EN MI COMO UN DISCAPACITADO, PERO ESTO ES PARTE DE SER SORDO. ESTAS COSAS PASAN TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO HAY MUCHO QUE PUEDA HACER.

PODEMOS PELEAR, dice Kurt enfurecido.

¿PELEAR POR UN TRABAJO DE SALARIO MÍNIMO QUE NO QUERÍA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO? ÉL SÓLO DIRÁ QUE NO ME CONTRATÓ POR UNA RAZÓN DIFERENTE. NO ESTOY ENOJADO POR EL TRABAJO. NO REALMENTE.

¿ENTONCES POR QUE ESTÁS MOLESTO? Kurt pregunta.

SÓLO EXTRAÑO DALTON, SUPONGO, él admite y el corazón de Kurt se cae. Sabe que Blaine está teniendo un tiempo difícil, pero no pensó que Blaine realmente odiaba estar aquí. ¡Qué él quería volver a casa!

Kurt está seguro que su rostro debe verse horrorizado porque Blaine rápidamente lo besa de nuevo. AMO NUEVA YORK Y AMO ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO, SÓLO QUE ES DIFÍCIL A VECES.

ME GUSTARÍA PODER HACÉRTELO MÁS FÁCIL, dice.

LO HACES, CADA DÍA. LO HACES, Blaine sonríe.

VOY A TRATAR MÁS FUERTE PARA ASEGURAR QUE NOS VEAMOS MÁS SEGUIDO, le promete.

ME GUSTA ESO, Blaine le sonríe.

Ambos se arrastran fuera de la cama y se visten, Kurt toma prestado un pijama de Blaine para usar. Por mucho que no quiera despertar en la misma habitación que Sebastian, no se atreve a dejar a Blaine esta noche.

Cuando ambos están listos, se arrastran a la pequeña cama de Blaine y se acurrucan bajo las mantas. La luz está apagada, pero hay suficiente luz de luna para que Kurt todavía pueda ser capaz de entender que es lo que Blaine está diciendo incluso si no puede ver bien sus expresiones faciales.

SÉ QUE NO PIENSAS EN MI COMO SORDO, dice Blaine.

NO, NUNCA, lo corta.

LO SÉ. PERO… ES UNA GRAN PARTE DE LO QUE SOY, ASÍ QUE A VECES… REALMENTE NECESITO QUE RECUERDES QUE ES QUIEN SOY.

Kurt se toma un momento para procesar lo que Blaine está diciendo y trata de darle sentido. Siempre asumió que Blaine quería que lo tratara como a cualquier persona. Sabe que eso es cierto, es una de las mayores quejas de Blaine sobre la gente oyente. Así que por qué quiere que Kurt piense contantemente sobre él siendo Sordo.

Piensa sobre ello largo y tendido, tanto que está seguro que Blaine ya está dormido. Entonces recuerda un día en la cafetería varios meses atrás, cuando Blaine aún estaba en la escuela. Nick vino y le dio un libro para leer sobre ser Sordo. Todavía lo tiene en algún lugar debajo de su cama, hay que reconocerlo, a medio leer.

_No es sólo aprender lenguaje de señas. Blaine es Sordo y digo sordo con 'S' mayúscula. Si quieres que su relación funcione, querrás asegurarte de entender lo que significa._ Nick le dijo.

Kurt realmente no pensó sobre ello mucho antes, para ser honesto. Sólo estaba feliz que uno de los amigos de Blaine ya no lo odiaba. Pero ahora que Blaine le pide que realmente lo considere, Kurt se da cuenta que ser Sordo no es sólo usar un lenguaje diferente para comunicarse, es toda una cultura. Es toda la crianza de Blaine. Es parte de lo que Blaine es, exactamente igual que como ser gay es parte de lo que Kurt es.

Siempre ha dicho que no quiere que la gente lo trate diferente porque es gay, pero también no quiere que la gente lo barra bajo la alfombra y pretenda que no es una gran parte de lo que lo hace quien es. Blaine esencialmente es eso lo que le pide a Kurt. No quiere ser tratado como discapacitado, pero quizás Kurt necesita pasar más tiempo entendiendo realmente que significa culturalmente ser Sordo, así puede entender mejor a Blaine.

OK, dice haciéndose a sí mismo una promesa silenciosa que irá a casa y realmente leer el libro que Nick le dio. Se lo debe a Blaine.

NO ESTOY AVERGONZADO DE ELLO, dice Blaine, sorprendentemente no dormido aún.

YO TAMPOCO, Kurt dice con una sonrisa y ambos se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

* Paper, no sé si utilizan la palabra. Por lo menos por acá se usa así que no encontré necesario de traducir. Para quienes tienen la duda, es un ensayo o un artículo de corte científico, con cierta estructura en particular.

* Originalmente dice de 0 a 60, ya que ellos usan millas si se hace la conversión a km/hora queda 96.560563. Esta nota está de más pero como matemática de corazón no pude evitar ponerla xD

En serio que fue difícil este cap, primera traducción con algo de Smut y se me complicó todo xD Es mejor leerlo que escribirlo y traducirlo, eso es seguro. Muchas palabras que no se usan regularmente y que al traducirlas no queda un texto coherente. Además tanto tiempo leyendo fics hacen que tenga cierto gusto/disgusto por algunas palabras como 'polla', sé que es la traducción correcta pero no creo que les moleste que use 'miembro', supongo que la encuentro una palabra más fuerte y que según el contexto va mejor en una historia más hot.

Así que mis disculpas si no quedó del todo bien, la práctica hace al maestro.

Ahora sí, próx cap.: Propositioning.

Gracias por leer y que tengan una excelente semana!


End file.
